Minecraft lost child
by Yarbad
Summary: Alexs was your every day guy till his accident what cause him to be transported to a world known as Minecraft the only human to be traped in it and completly have no idea what minecraft is watch as he trys to find his way back and for the reason he was brought there mob talker involed might be a harem if thats what people want might also me lemon if thats what people want Rated M
1. Chapter 1:it could be worst

Hello there I'm new to this so I thought I start by creating a minecraft story it's not my usual style of writing and I apologize if you do

Not like it I accept OC just give them a good background notes are something that help any author so I'll take those as well.

Chapter1:it could of been worse

"I fucked up" I scream climbing through the window and landing on the wall right outside of it. "Alex's what are you doing" Elizabeth ask said oh right introduction huh sorry about that I'm Alex Right 16 and I'm a loser well from some people point of view you meet those people who are hate my guts I was in my normal black jacket wearing some jeans and sneakers I was average in everything I was never failing in school and I've dated one or two girls in my time I have the issue of hatting love it's more of a complex I gain when I was younger no reason to get into detail I'll probably bring it up sooner or later "you just goanna stand there" Elizabeth ask.

I shook my head hopping down from the wall and jogging over to her "you always seem to be in a rush in the morning " she said I laughed "home problems" I said '"really" she ask Elizabeth was my cousin since she move nearby I've been showing her everything about the area.

Elizabeth even though my cousin was one of those girls you couldn't stop to just stare at she was kind of shy around new people she had long blonde hair and blue eyes her bust was I wouldn't know I say from the info the other guys scream out.

she a C-cup I not sure why I kept that info in my head moving on Elizabeth wore a black skirt it was part of a school uniform since her was a private school she wore really fancy cloths all the time her with the red shirt and a emblem that the school force them to where it. Was a rose I went to a normal school actually she was going to get me into hers but those guys kept glaring at me so I turned her Down.

we walked toward the bus stop where we meet up with some guy Elizabeth knew I never figure his name but he had shown me

A game once I try it once but got killed by some guy with a blue sword I think it was finecraft or minemat something along those lines "Hey Alex's" he said "yeah " I said "do you want to try this mod" he said pulling out a little chip I stared at it "for" I ask "just let me see your phone" I pulled it out and he plug it into my phone a chiming sound and he sighed "wow it actually work" he said handing it back "what the heck was that" I said "oh I found this mod for that game I told you about it just came out but everyone said it just a blank screen" he sighed "it is but you might get it to work" I sighed "I'm not a computer tech guy" I said to him "yeah but the things you've Made" he said I looked at him "I know I can invent stuff but its different " I said. Man he's a buzz kill the boy thought walking away.

The bus seem to be taking forever "hey Elizabeth" I said "yeah" "I'm goanna find them" I said she smiled "I know you will" she said a screeching sound from the left to us seem to get louder really quick I look over the bus was out of control and firing right at us.

No time to move I grabbed Elizabeth and toss her out of the way the bus smashed into me and I went flying I heard the chime again "Welcome master" a phone cover in static said and then I fainted. When my eyes open I saw I was lying on the ground I managed to stand up I felt myself no wounds no bruise's no nothing did I dream the fall I look around back and forth and saw that the city was gone And had been replace with a realistic forest at the same time it didn't look right "were am I" I said "well you're not a bright one are you master" someone said I look around who was that" I said looking around "look on up" I did seeing a small glowing flame "hey there master" it said I jump back in fear.

"What are you" I scream "I'm your servant master" it chuckled "no what are you" "hmm" it seem confused "let me put it this way what you're seeing corresponds with how you can react to the world around you so until you understand I can't tell you dose that help" I stared at it "never mind" "do you have a name" I ask "that's for you to make up" they said "K" I said

"how's that" "hmm I like it mysterious " K zip around in the air making a K with their flames I laughed holding out my hand K landed in it "so master where are we going" K ask I shrug scratching my head I look at the tree then the mountain "there's a mountain lets climb to the top" I said "ok" I ran over the edge of the mountain was really cleanly cut it look almost like blocks I sighed confused "what's wrong master" K asked.

I continue to climb I nod "yeah I'm fine just confused I guess as I reached the top I notice the sun "have you ever seen a sunset I ask K "no master " I smiled "then lets watch it I haven't seen such a beautiful one since I went to the city" "really there's Only villages around here" K said "what do you mean "I can see there fires " K said "what does that mean" I ask "I can see where people are when I see there soul or anger" "so can you see mine " K didn't answer but I think I saw a nod "of course" K made it sound like I ask a stupid question "oh here it comes watch" I said pointing to the sun "wow it is pretty " I smiled K was like a little kid but I look at k I could sense a smile but K was just a small blue flame floating in the air "K do you have a body" I ask "I don't know" K said.

I smiled "don't worry about it well find you one ok" K shot in front of my face "you mean it" K ask excited I nodded "yes I get to have a body" K scream shouting up into the air I smiled I'm glad their happy but did Elizabeth get out of the way I look at my hand was she alright when I pushed her out of the way I sighed "I wish I could figure out what happened but I just don't get it I was hit I should have been in a hospital something maybe this is heaven" "the Aether" K said "pardon" "you were talking about the Aether" "if that's heaven yeah" I said "no you're in the over world" I stared confused "angels have souls but they look different than yours you're not dead and you're not in the Nether either" K seen serious. "You have an interesting smell" something said in the dark"

I look around standing up "who the hells there" I said a large black flame appeared it was huge and the flames were intense as well "it's nice to meet you Alex's" it said "wait how do you know my name " I said "does it matter " it said "fine then tell me yours" it sat there for a moment "my name is X" it said "as in " I ask "just X but most call me the abyss call me it if you like I do not mind" X said "so X" I said quietly "what do you want" it started laughing "your eyes will suffice" it said "my what" I scream "I want them they remind me of something and thus I have come forth to take them" I glared at them "like hell" I yelled "so you don't want to give them up quietly fine then "

It vanished for a moment "K do you see it " I ask panicking "no waits its behind us" I turn around only to be impaled by a black flame I winced falling to my knees I look up "this is your warning Alex's I'll be watching and sooner or later those eyes of yours" it said "those eyes will be mind" it vanished and so did the fire I look down it still burnt but my shirt wasn't ripped or anything but the trauma I fell forward "master something's coming " K scream I couldn't move "K you said there was a village right" I said K made a small sound "find it hide their I'll come get you but for now run" I said with the last of my energy

K sat there in front of me for a minute "ok but promise me master promise you won't die" I shook my head and the K spurred of I sighed hearing it come closer and closer but I smiled I made a friend so it could of been worse and blacked out.

That's it for this one if you have any OC or suggestions tell me and I'll try adding them in


	2. Chapter 2: why use a pick

Hey guys not sure if you like the last one but thank you for the spacing thing I didn't know it look like that after I posted sorry but I

fixed that thanks to anyone who read this so far

Chapter 2 : Why use a pick

My eyes don't open for awhile but I hear humming in the background I look around people wearing armor are lying on the ground dead or dying they look weird though they look human but its like their lifeless I guess it a good thing to say someone walks over and sits in a stool next to where I'm laying down "you awake yet " a voice ask sounding sweet in a way " I look over seeing a girl sitting their she seem to have life in her eyes unlike the other "I um were you the one on the mountain" I ask she didn't answer for a moment then sighed "yeah I'm the one sorry about bringing you hear but this is my clinic" what type of clinic leaves dead bodies next to the person trying to heal.

I try getting up but the burning sensation comes back I fall back down wincing in pain "don't try getting up yet your wound will open up" I look behind her seeing a weird green monster I feel the color drain from my face "oh right here" she hands me something "what are these" I ask "your a human if your that scared of her " she said "those are special pices of glass that will sink into your eyes and break the spell that forces you to see her in that monster form" I nodded.

I went to put them in but she grabbed my hand "if you do that things will change around you and the pain from it might knock you out" I sighed "if it helps" I said I grabbed both pices of glass and put them near my eyes like magnets they shot at my eye's and I fell back screaming why did it burn so much I scream inside it started to decrease in pain after a couple of minutes "their was that so hard" she said I look at her she look more human than before she wore a lab coat and a brown skirt one ponytail in her brunette hair and she wore a pair of tinted glasses and a dark yellow stripe shirt the lines went vertical her bust from the fact that they actually move when she stood up like that I'm guessing she has a D-cup man the guys back home be drooling over her.

the monster behind her had disappeared "where it go" I ask "she ran out she said to get some water" she said "when she say that" I ask "when you were screaming like a maniac " I looked away "your embarrassed " I look at her "no my eyes fucking burn" I said she sighed looking away was she laughing I sat up and the blanket fell off me I notice something "why am I only wearing my shorts" I ask "I had to cover your body with a type of sedative that would get rid of the poison running through your body" she tossed me some cloths.

I waited to put on the shirt not wanting to look in the mirror then I nodded looking at a mirror a hand print that was completely black was burnt into my skin "what is this" I ask as I finished getting dressed "its some type of curse" she said standing up and grabbing a small cup what had something sweet smelling inside it "a curse" I said confused "no way that doesn't exist" she sighed "of course they don't and a flying talking black flame didn't almost kill you" she said "so I wasn't dreaming about that" I said well I did shove "magic glass" in my eyes I thought to myself.

she handed me something "a ring" I said questioning why she gave it to me "the ring is so the jewel will make contact with you the jewel absorbs the toxic poisons inside your body if not you go insane " she said I sighed the ring look like a snake and inside its mouth was a jewel I put it on and the tailed coiled around my finger I jump slamming into the wall "you should try controlling yourself you don't want that ring falling off" she said I sat their for a moment looking at it then nodded. "there's nothing you need to know about this world knowing anything might as well be wasting my time" wow shes so nice.

"well can you tell me who you are" "Catherine Rose" she extended her hand "are you a doctor" I said she smiled "no just your average every day witch" I didn't say anything "your a..." "yeah I'm a witch" she snaps her fingers and her clothes change into some type of black a robing "bad for business if people found out I was a witch you know what I mean I nodded I think I figured out why these guys are here now not to make you sick but to let you know if you say a word you'll be siting by dead guy to in the corner I nodded "not like I tell your secret in the first place" I said quietly she chuckled snapping her fingers and going back into her other clothes more doctor like I guess "you can go if you like just say hi to that girl and apologize to her for calling her a monster " "I never said that " I said quietly she grab my face and force me to look at her "no but you thought it" her eye's destroyed the wall I had up

I sighed in submission "I guess I owe you and I'm not one to act like that to people " I said standing up and walking toward the door oh take the bag near the door there's a map and a compass inside" she said I shook my head grabbing it "if your ever hurt or need my assistance my doors always open" I shook my head "especially to humans" she muttered "pardon" I ask she smiled "nothing" I shook my head and walk out snow was I asleep for a long time I look at the map "I was near that area where the map increases in elevation if that village is were K is I should go there K's probably worried sick."

As I walk I notice a girl in a green hood walking back toward Catherine's clinic I thought about it "excuse me miss" she stop looking at me "yes" she ask "I'm sincerely sorry for what I did back there" I said taking her hand and shaking it while looking down "I'm so sorry" I said "oh um I no its ok it was my fault for coming out before you could see" she said before I could see so I guess the way I was before was kind of like walking around blind then "that still my fault" I said but stood straight "miss could you point to the village in the forest" she nodded" pointing at it on the map I shook my head "northwest got it" I aim the compass then put it away "wait you might get lost do you want some help" I stood their "its fine you might be needed at the clinic" "oh no I don't work their I just needed some Catherine to patch me up I met up with some guys who hate my kind and attacked me" she laughed I sighed "alright" I said "hmm" "come on if you want I can't just sit here and let someone like you wander off if your just goanna get beat up by some random assholes" I said she nodded smiling happily.

she kind of like Elizabeth shy and nice the girl wore a green jacket with a weird face on the hood I'm not sure if she had anything else on but the jacket seem like it she had light orange hair that stick out of her hood and was kind of short compared to me her size well I guess since she looks as big as Elizabeth so a C-cup man I got to stop making remarks on this I shook my head looking at her she smiled.

"so where are you from" she ask as we walked "a city" I said "is it like a big village" she ask "or is it like a castle " I pondered for a moment "its like a whole bunch of castles all near each other with small houses tossed in" I said "oh that sounds like a fun place" she said I shook my head "I think were half way there " I said it had stop snowing so we must have gotten pretty far "its getting late though" she said "yeah I think it be good to get to high ground don't want to get attacked or anything " I said I started looking around for a mountain or some tall tree's "can't you build a place to stay" she ask "out of what the sand" I said she nodded I sighed

ok I thought I'm goanna need water so it doesn't fall and it sticks together I try picking up some of the sand but every time I thought I got something I lift my hand and it be empty "dammit" I started to punch the ground under me all the sudden I felt my self drop I rubbed my head "are you ok" she asked "yeah I'm fine what happened" I look at my hand a small cube was in it "um what the hell" she laughed "try punching the sand" she said I nodded sure enough more small blocks of sand appeared when I started punching them "now what" I ask "trying building some walls and a roof " I shook my head placing one of the small blocks down I went into my pocket for another one and when I turned around the small block had been replaced by a big block I try ignoring it and started building the house.

after a few minutes it was done "Catherine gave me a torch so I could run through the forest and not hit a tree" the girl handed me the torch I shoved it in the sand looking for two rocks but when I looked up the torch was lit and sitting perfectly on the wall "your not a normal person are you" she said I shook my head "I've never seen someone so freak out by a torch before" I didn't bother arguing walking in I sat down on the floor the girl laid on the other side of them room shivering I sighed taking of my jacket and placing it over her "this is what happens if you only where a hood" I said laying down on the other side of the room "excuse me" she said I sighed "yeah " felt someone next to me "thank you no humans ever been nice to me before" I shrug "I can't consider myself human anyways" I said sighing I was tired "do you mind if I'm this close " "I wouldn't have let you get this close if I had a problem with it" "thank you" she said.

"you seem mean but" she stopped "your a nice person at heart" I look over to respond but she was already asleep wrapped up in my jacket I sighed scooting a little bit away to give her space then passed out on the floor "rember Alex's no matter where you go or hide I'll always know enjoy your free time for now" a voice said quietly than vanished.

That's it for this one if you have any suggestions or OC give them their always welcome I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3 : AI

hey I just wanna say thanks for the pointers if this one doesn't seem right I'll try fixing it again in the next one and if you have any suggestions say it or if you just wanna throw your OC into it thank you and I hope you keep reading my story.

Chapter 3

I woke up I yawned going to get up but something tug me back down I look over the girl had warped her arms around me I sighed taking her arms of me and rolling her to the other side of the room I walk out seeing that someone had shot a pig outside "holy shit" I scream running forward and pulling out the arrow a little blood came out "are you ok little buddy" it squealed in pain the arrow must have hurt I sighed looking around I found a big rock "sorry about this " I slamed it over its head ending its misery but instead of blood two green balls came out with two pork chops I stared at them it as much sense as witches and talking flames I guess as I grab the four things and put them in my bag then putting it back on I'm not sure about leaving the girl alone but I might have to a weapon or something I need to find one if X show's up not only I will be in trouble so will she I growled looking at the map and the compas I might be able to get to the town grab somethings and get back before she even wakes up I sighed no its still far even if I did make it I'm not sure she be safe.

I walk into the small hut made of sand she was yawning she must had just woken up "good morning" she said I nodded she extended out my jacket I shook my head taking off my bag and putting back on the jacket then putting on the bag "if things go bad we can come back here" I said to her she shook her head and I yawned still tired from the other day "I found some food if you get hungry tell me k" she nodded walking out of the hut I look forward seeing purple eye's staring far in the distance I shook my head looking again nothing I sighed man I'm losing it I guess I look at the map and the compass and we started to head in that direction. "So how you sleep" she ask "you were squeezing me so not to good my side kind of hurts " she looks away "sorry" I sighed patting her head as we walked "its cool just try not to do it anymore I don't want to kill over just yet" I said with a smile she smiled back and we continue to walk I stop for a second something was watching me again I look back but nothing was there "whats wrong with you" she ask I sighed "I have no idea anymore" turning around and continue to walk.

As we got close to the village we were greated or at least I was with open arms "don't worry she just here to help me" they didn't say anything just nodded and walk away from us and continue what they were doing before hand "so why did we come here" she ask "my friend here I'm worried about them" she shook her head "so what do they look like" "about the size of my hand floating and is a blue fire ball" she sits there staring "so thats something new to you but making houses out of sand is something you guys always do " she hid her laughed by covering her face and looking away "I'll look for K try to get some supplies so we can do more then just sit in a sand house " she nodded and walked off "K" I yelled out walking up and down the streats "K where are you" I yelled sighing then. As I was about to give up I heard a faint cry in the distance I wonder for a few minutes following the sound but I finally got to where it was.

As I got close I saw a small blue glow "I'm sorry master I'm so sorry I ran like you said but when daytime hit I went straight back but you weren't there and now I'm all alone no one can see me without you near me I'm sorry I didn't help you master I'm sorry" I sighed walking over "K I'm sorry I left you alone I know how it feels to be by yourself I won't let that happen to you as long as I'm here you'll never be alone I promise" I said no answer but the glow seem to get bigger the fire went over the barrel it was behind "master" K said it sounded like K had been crying "K" I said sticking out my hand "you don't have to be alone come here" I said a sob came form the fire and it shot into my hand "I'm sorry master I'm sorry" I laughed "its ok I miss you kid" I said petting them "I miss you too master" K said as they fired up to my sholder.

We had just walk out of the alley way when K said something to me "were are we going" I smiled "I have someone you might want to meet" I said K seem happy to hear that I had meet someone while they were gone K look bigger maybe they grew. "So where are they" K ask I shrug "don't know but" "hey I got supplies" someone yelled from behind us I turn around "this is the person" I said poitning at her K floated of my shoulder looking at her as she handed me my bag "so how did you meet master" "when he was stuck in bed but we talk after he left the doctors care" she said with a smile "wow miss your pretty" K said "thank you" she said I sighed "so what did you get ".

There was a table nearby so she sprawled what she got on there "a stone sword some bread a bow and twenty arrows" I stared at it the blade was real look like an old long sword what had just been sharpened I grab it putting it in the seeth she was holding "do you have any wrap" I ask she nodded taking something from the bag and handed it to me I tied it to my side then all around my waste so I could hold other tools the bow look like it was made out of some really fine wood was as long as my body up to my head to my waist the arrows were in a cow hide froms the looks of it that had been sowed up so that they all fit I tied the wrap to one end then the other and put the bow over my shoulder I putt the bread in the bag there were more things in here that she must of grabbed. I zipped it up and put on the backpack.

"Come on daylight dies quick here no point in wasting time when we don't have to" "so cool" the two said together "huh" he said confused "nothing" she said K fire onto my shoulder and stay quiet I quess agreeing with her I stop again looking back seeing purple eyes staring at me again I look away for a second and they were gone "master are you ok" K ask me in a concerned voice I nodded I heard a scream from nearby "what was that" K yelled "you two stay here I'll check it out " I drop the bag bow an the arrows running forward I ran to the edge of town seeing a couple of guys dressed in leather "look another one what should we do with it" one ask "lets burn it" one of them said "no drowned it" "how about sand" the six of them sat there thinking "please don't" someone scream inside the hole they were standing over "how about we all shot it at once" one of them said.

I walk forward "what the hell are you guys doing" they turn toward me "oh hey man you want to help us " I look in the hole the girl was made of metal but her eyes were cover with tears "why would you do that to her" I roared at them "first of that is a thing and second it belongs to him and he can do what he wants with it" "yeah I wasted time making this trap we can do whatever we want with it " the one who seem to be the leader said "like hell" I roared "oh and your gonna stop us" they all drew swords "yeah" I said lifting my sword .

The first two fire forward so did I one slash downwards the other upwards I pivoted to the right kicking them into each other and kicking their swords from their hands I might not be the best fighter but I have good reflexs the next three came forward all slashing madly I blocked and pivoted taking a couple blows a gash in the stomach the leg and the arm I sweap there feet and they drop again knocking there weapons away the next one wore what look like better armor and had two swords he lunge at me slashing at the same time I block but he kick me I winch in pain as I felt something smash me over the head I fell to a knee hiss fist went flying at me I move my head and cut a gash into his arm he drop one of the swords "why are you fighting us it just a thing" he roared as he fired at me I launched at him "anything and everything never ever take her for anything less" he slashed I pivoted and fire my sword forward leaning in close "even trash like you have meaning somewhere."

I push him back and he fell to the ground eyes still wide from the stab he was dead obviously and his friends had already took off when I look back his body was gone but his pick was on the ground along with the better sword the sword I had was still in him when he died so I guess I take this one I walk over to the hole and broke one of the blocks with the pick I had grabed from the ground she slowly came up "are you alright" I ask she was still crying "yeah iorn golems are tough but master hated me" I smiled "don't worry I took care of it your free now" she look around "really " she said I nodded she smiled hugging me "thank you thank you thank you thank you" she scream a thousand more times "miss I'd like to keep my bones in my body please" tapping out as if I was in a pro wrestling match and just got put in a sleeper hold she let go finally "but I don't know what to do without a master I'm kind of useless" I stood there if I want to find away home I gotta confront X a little help wouldn't hurt "ok how about I be your master since you need one" she look at me beaming "you mean it" she said I nodded "thank you master" she said hugging me again "before I die I like to make a will" I cried out.

Thank you number four is almost done and I'm planning on using one of the OC I got if anyone has any suggestions or just A OC tell me I'm happy to change things to help or make the story better for you guys. Oh and side note if you guys don't like how the words are written and like it better the other way tell me I'll go with either or.


	4. Chapter 4: A promise

Hey ther thank you lexsade you gave me some insperation and also I hope you guys like this one I'll try posting often

Chapter 4:A promise

After settling the hug softer rule we headded over to were K and the girl were siting "master what happened" K said shooting up to me I smile at him no need for him to be stressed out " just a scratch" I said "your standing in a pool of blood we need a health potion" the girl said "someone sells them here the man who traped me said he had brought a few before trapping me in a hole here" "thanks for the info lets split up then " after hearing where the villager might be we separated me and the metal girl and K went with the other girl who was asking everyone.

"Master" I turn toward her "just call me alexs" I said and continue walking "oh sorry alex's" I look back again "yeah " "why did you say that stuff back there you know about how everyone has meaning in life" I sighed turning around "its my belife that everyone and everything has a certain thing they were meant to do even if we can't make it there someone else can pick it up and continue onto there own fate were master over our own life and have pull with people around us no one has the right to pull someone to a dead end just because they feel like it" I clench my fist and look up at the sky "the fact tha theres so much hate in the world is sad but all we have to do is make sure to keep pushing and protecting what we know is important to us" I look to her she seem to be taking in my words "I understand what your talking about " she seem more happy now "I think getting you and that girl home is a good idea" I said she nodded "since you were trap in that hole your home should be near by" I need help but if they have familys I shouldn't take them without even getting consent they need to make up there minds without all the stress right on top of them.

"Do you know where that girl lives" I ask she knods "alright how about you take her there I'll ask one of the villagers to escort you there I pick some green items of those guys dead bodys it seems that they like them " I said I saw one and went to jog over but I felt the cuts open up and I feel to a knee "one more thing" I said as she help me up "yeah" she ask "I don't think anyone here knows where I can get one we've search the area for a while now " she nods her head "this is just a favor but when we meet back up with k and the girl please don't tell them we couldn't find one I'll be fine they just nick me" I said standing up straight I could feel how wet my shirt was but just covered up the spot and smiled "ok" she said I smiled "thanks".

We got back and the two seem depressed "whats wrong" I ask them "we found out the person selling the potion had gone to the nether to pick up supplies and never came back " I stood their "is there some way to go to this place I ask "yeah theres and old tunnel leading down from what the villager said their in trouble without him " I stood thinking if I don't do anything hes gonna die but I might die no I can't think like that I have to do it maybe if I can get him back here maybe the villagers will help me they might know who X is and how I can get home I sighed turning toward the metal girl "take her home you go to your home to me and K will head into the nether" I said "are you insane" the girl in the hood scream at me " no but if I stand here a person will die" I scream she stop talking "at least let us help you" I shook my head "not possible go back to your home you have someone waiting their for you I'll come get you if their ok with you coming with me" I said she stood their "promise" she said "what " I ask "promise me you'll come get us" she said I nodded "I promise" she nodded and started walking with the metal girl out of town I sighed "K you ready" "yeah lets go" K zip by going in the direction to the tunnel.

It didn't take to long to find it since it was a giant crater in the ground I look at K "master are you sure this is safe" K ask as we walk into the cave following the torces "yeah I'm sure it'll be find things only seem to attack at night so as long as we are in daylight well be fine" I said K seem relived at the same time worried "master the nether is always filled with monsters " K giggled and shot ahead I sighed holding my sighed "I'm getting kind of tired" I said pulling a pice of meat out and eating it I sighed I felt a little better I guess I was hungry its been a couple days since I ate so it makes sense I started walking forward again as we got depper inside we saw that there was a large demonic ooking portal or purple screen I guess you could say in the middle I walk forward next to the demonic looking thing was a box and aa weird table I opened it "boots and gloves" I said confused I sighed putting them on quickly and then sitting inside the thing "how dose this thing work K" I ask "I think you stand inside and wait for a second I stood inside of it for a moment feeling a little sick and then everything went dark.

"K where are you" I scream turning left and right "K" fire started to light better and my eyes began to feel strange the entire area was either spewing fire or a giant leap of faith into a lava pit" I thought about it for a moment "I could of gone to catherine instead of coming here" I said no nows not the time for regreat I need to find them before its to late I look seeing foot prints leading over to an edge I walk forward looking down there was a bag of spices and bottles inside "master is this them" K ask flying in a circle around the stuff I shook my head picking it up I heard something nearby looking up seeing people floating in the sky dressed in all white I lifted the bow "are you the ones who attack this person" I ask "yes we did he was taking our supplies " the man in the front said I growled aiming the bow at him "have you come to steal from us as well" I lowered the bow "can I ask you is he still alive" they shook there heads "then can I have him " I said "you need to take it up with charollete" I nodded putting the bow down "were you planning on eatting him" they ask I stood there they might think I'm a monster of some kind I might want to go with it "no but my king wanted to said we were running low on food and medicine" I said "we understand can you fly the castle is hard to reach from here on foot" I shook my head "its alright" the man floated down and grab my hand flying forward I didn't say anything and K hid in my jacket pocket.

"Who is this" one of the guards at the gate ask the caslte was huge "he's come to see the princess about the prisoner since the king is gone to speak with the other leaders I thought this was the best course of action" the man at the gate nodded opening the gate and we were allowed in "follow me the princess is this way also her fiance" I look confused "well hes courting her at least no one else challenge him to it and guards and such can't ask they have to be royal in a way" I nodded walking into the room a guy a lttile shorter than me he wore a white hood and white jeans to match with the military balacava the only thing that threw off the entire white look was the crossbow and black boots even his hands had white fingerless gloves on he seem disturbed by something but didn't say anything just continue to walk up to the giant throne I notice a man wearing white was talking to a girl who sat the chair she had long silver hair and wore what look like a wedding gown with no strap she wore a white cap what had a face on it and well since I've been doing it already it see she was a B-cup to say the least her eyes were lead and she seem to be bored with the conversation the two of them were having.

"excuse me miss and sir" I said as nicely as possible "we came for the prisoner you have" she seem intrested looking me up and down "ok step forward" I did "why do you want him" she ask "he's needed my people will die without him people will die" she sighed "Rameriz" she said quietly the boy who had been standing close by walk next to her "is the man still alive" she ask "no he died last night but the younge girl who he had trained is still breathing" she nodded "I'm sorry to tell you he has died the girl is alive though I'll give her to you" I shook my head "but first can you give this to him Rameriz" he nodded walking forward he handed me a slip of paper I started reading it.

"As you can see I have agreed to help you but I must ask that you help me whoever you are whoever read this I don't want to marry this man in retrun for my help challange him and take Rameriz as your borther in arms" I look up the two seem to be crossing their fingers I continue to read "all you must say is " i sigh lifting my sword and shoving it in the ground "I alexs right challenge this man for the right of marraige to the princess charollete and ask for a duel of swords" the man looks at me confused "you have no one to follow you into battel you need one other to fight with you " I look at Rameriz who walk forward standing next to me the man sighed picking up a weird looking sword and floating into the air "then you've picked the day you'll die" he said.

That it for this I think from now on I'll let some of the charecters come in an chat might be a small segment to end the chapter feel free to ask questions well answer them an as always suggestion and OC always welcomed

first name last optional

boy or girl

power or ability if any

race or type of creature they are

and there background and personality

I thought about it since someone ask me about it I thought I bring this in to show you guys well goodbye and the next chapter is in progress


	5. Chapter 5: Lies in fire

Hey guys back with the next chapter like always if you have any suggestion or OC please tell me I'm always happy to help or add in things to make it more fun for you to read

Chapter: 5 Lies in fire

I feel my side it seems the wound close a little "before we start" I said "can you take the girl out" I said Charollete nodded "two guards already went to get her" I shook my head I just have to last till they get here then I can move freely if what they say about that healing stuff is true "Alex's" I said "what" he said confused "if were fighting it be nice to know the person I'm fighting name so I gave you mine" the man sighed "fine if thats your wish my name is Jonathan Refuge" he lifts his hand and "Burst" he says quietly I excpect him to keep talking but as I wait Ramieriz pushed me rolling the ground.

Were we had been standing under was now a crater "what the hell" I scream standing up my hands shaking "he's a ghast " charollete says I look at him what does that even mean he's got to be a monster if he can fly and do that" another fire ball I roll out of the way and taking out the bow firing he doges and fires at me slashing I block with the bow and its cut in half "shit" I said reaching for the sword but he was already slashing.

Before it connected something smack it away I look over Ramieriz was shooting his crossbow at him "how unpleasent " he lifts his hand "tri burst" firing three shots of fire at Ramieriz I excpected him to doge but he stood there aiming he shot at the three and they fired back at Johnathan he jump over them lifting his hand "inferno" he said and shoting this time it was constant but didn't cause an explosion Ramieriz lifted his hands "fire ball " he starts throwing balls of fire at the flames I look seeing his flames stop the raging one I ran up slashing at Johnathan who did a backflip and landed on one of the pillars in the room "rampage" a giant fire monster came from the ground glaring at me and ramireriz.

I ran forward slashing but the monster grab my sword melting it "what the hell " I said it grab me I felt my self burning I try screaming but I couldn't I kick it surpisingly it didn't burn but no damage Ramieriz landed on the beast shoulder "Dead shot" he fired and the thing suck into itself I landed coughing "thanks" I said he nodded a fire ball knocked him in the side and he smashed into the wall I look over Johnathan had shot when are backs were turn he lifted his hand again to finish Ramieriz I ran forward lifting my hands "master" K said "yes" I ask I was shaking I think I can stop this "these gloves where made to help normal people survive here" K said I shook my head "burst" I kept my eyes open not wanting to look away "that means they should help right now".

When the fire hit the fire stop I felt it in my hands I was holding it I move my hands to knock it away and it fire in the direction I smacked it I look at my hands "these gloves can deflect fire and your shoes must repel it since you haven't burnt your feet " I nodded "that would of been good to know before hand" I said looking forward Johnathan look confused "K help up Ramireiz I'll hold him off " I said if I can deflect his shot I should be able to get him I ran forward he lifted his hands "machine gun burst" thousands of fire balls shot out I smacked them away cocking back my fist I smack one back with my free hand he deflected it into the wall I jumped getting close "I don't care who you are" I punched him and heard a crack in his stomach "your not taking these two peoples life away".

He smacked into the wall I landed looking back Ramireiz was up and standing next to me "two lifes " Johnathan ask I look at Ramireiz "thats what was bothering you right " I walk toward him grabing him by his shoulders "you can do anything kid never ever let love slip through your hands understand" he nodded looking away I smiled he was covering his face again "ok lets do this" Johnathan was in the air again "Machine gun burst " fire balls appear again "can you hit him with an arrow" he nodded "alright I'll make it happen" I said jumping and kicking away some of the flames he look at me aiming again "machine gun burst" he fired again I lifted my hands and smacked them away running forward "Inferno " he shot it at me I lifted my hands holding it .

I felt myself being pushed back I held my back a little more just a little more I felt a rip and I whinched I look down more blood I gonna rip apart if this keep up Ramireiz ran up behind me "steady aim" he said lifting his cross bow he took out a diffrent type of quiver and aimed again "tracking shot" he fired and the quiver fired around the fire slowly the weight on my arms was going away "what the hell" Johnathan scream the arrow him him firing right through along with the fire he created he went flying into the wall roaring in pain "I'll get you for this you bastard" I look at Ramieriz he handed me the crossbow I aimed it with one hand "that wasn't very elegent when you learn some maners how about you come back I fire the flame was split by the arrow and it smashed into the other one and it ripped threw the other one Johnathan roar in pain one more time then his body became a black fog and he vanished.

I sighed falling down "master" K said shooting out off my pocket I smiled at K petting him "well congrats on winning " Charollet said she extends her hand out to help me up but my arms won't move my body won't move I lost to much blood damn I feel tired again and numb "whats wrong with him" she ask Ramireiz kneeled down next to me lifting my shirt and showing the gashes she gasped "you fought like this you should have said something" I shook my head "but" "but then what" I said my vision going blury "you would have married that prick and you and ramireiz here would have been in more agony than me for the rest of your life the diffrents between you two and me is" I look up at them "your hearts still contains hope for love" I coughed and blood came out "your highness we have the prisoner " "quick bring her here this man is" my vision fades finally and I black out.

POV: K

Master seems to always have advice for people he even gave theses two advice with meeting them the first time I float near master looking at him he seems to be in pain as the girl gets in I panic realizing master isn't moving "miss master is he" "no he's not he's still breathing but not for long quick I need some ingredeants " she shouted at the two guards the guards jump back a bit before she started shouting at them ingredeants Ramireiz follow the two guards to help the get the ingerdeants "how long has he been like this" she ask "since a couple hours ago" she growled "what idiot runs around with wounds like this " she leans over and kisses him "what the heck are you doing" she look at me "calm down I only had a little bit of ingreants for me and I made a pain killer I made it into something I could chew since I hadn't eaten well since I got here but since I had the last little bit I let him take some of it in through me" she said "but master wouldn't want you to do that he didn't come here to save you for that" she seem confused looking at him "well then we can say its a thank you for saving me" I fired in front of her "don't do that to master anymore" I roared trying to sound like master she sighed "calm down fire ball I'm just helping him " she said to me master we saved someone who wasn't even worth it.

POV:Alexs

Its black its cold I stand there looking at a small light behind me I theirs a blue flame far away "Alexs" I turn away from the fire "elizabeth" I said "Alexs wake up " she was crying elizabeth dammit I start walking forward "I'm right her I'm comming "no master wait" I turn the blue fire still there "master come back " I stop K I thought I stood there for a moment I can't decided K or Elizabeth I look back and forth if I go that way I'll be home if I go that way I'll be back in that helish place but K's been helping me through all this we were gonna find a way back together but elizabeth she must be worried sick I can't just. I hear crying "master" I freeze still thats right K he'll be all alnoe if I leave but elizabeth I stop closing my eyes and running "I'm sorry" I scream running I felt a falsh and my eyes open. thats it for that one who do you think he decided on and if you have any suggestion or OC you want in just tell me I want to make sure everyone enjoys this Alexs sighs "that was way to intense" Yarbad pats him on the back "come on you decided on which one " K floated up to him "Master who you chose" K ask "I um" Yarbad covers his mouth "nope thats a secret " K zips in Yarbads face "will master be ok" Yarbad shrugs "who knows" they sigh "well we should say goodbye" Yarbad said "Right" Alexs said "one two three" "good bye" the three said all at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys welcome back if your still reading this thank you and like always if you have something you like to suggest or like me to fix or an OC just tell me I'l be happy to help

Chapter 6 :which one hotter

I lay there for a moment everythings quiet I don't know what to think my I look in a mirrior my entire chest is wraped with bandages and my cloths have been sown I think back for a second closing my eyes I remember both K and elizabeth voices but as I listen two things reminded me of what happned one most of my blood had wen't from my body and I black out from blood loss and two the reality that I was in a stiuation of life and death I new there were reason for them to both show up Elizabeth shows my life before coming here and if I walked that way I go into bliss while K showed the hardships and reality of the life I step up to I never wanted to give up my life of bliss I never wanted to.

But if I left then that blissful life might have been ever lasting sleep as I turn an ran one voices faded and another got bigger I close my eyes as the light shine on them I sigh when I think about it I clench my hand I knew this was the only way "master" a small voice said next to me I clench my fist the only way to make everything right and get everything back I turned my head K fired in fron of my face "master" was K crying I couldn't tell I just sighed extending my hand K shot into it and spun in a circle "Ramieriz Ramieriz" K said "look masters awake" I look over Ramieriz was sitting in a chair sleeping I sat uo the rest of the way I whinch falling back a bit "master Red said you shouldn't move so much" I look at him confused "Red" I asked "that be me" I look over a girl had walk in an sat down in the open chair "here eat this" she hands me a bowl an a spoon with a type of soup in it I nod and started eating it "your lucky " she said "I know " I said quietly "your reaspond might have take a month or so " I look at her "not because of that I don't my kind don't respawn" I said. "What everyone respawns I mean yeah some longer than others but " I shook my head "if I die I die" I said quietly that light proved it.

"Wow so your people must be really strong" she said quietly her face had darkened "yeah theres only a few of us left I guess thats why no one knows what I am" except Catherine maybe the green jacket girl knows but still no one really knows what I am theres not many humans around either I might as well keep it a secret "do you have a name your mob" she ask I shook my head whats a mob I thought to myself "no we lost our name a long time ago" Red sighed leaning back "an how does someone like you survive an attack from one of the Refuge" "whats that" I ask "you might be apart of it since your one of the races but the Refuge are the strongest there either the kings or the princess theres princes as well but since their was a falling out the kings made sure the men couldn't hurt their daughters or any other woman in their respected kingdom. "

I continued eating before asking her my question "what did they do" K ask "they took away there gender" she said with a smile I spit up some of my food covering my crotch "they did what" "the men went mad one day thinking it was ok for them to do anything they wanted so the kings decided that they teach them a lesson and they ended up lossing it " she laughed as it was normal "so only people who marry into one of the royal family have the slimist chance to have anything thats why spawners were created its simple it easy an no one gets hurt" guys could still do things but I'm guessing losing your sword is almost like losing the battle.

After that terrible conversation I told her why I had come she hummed over the idea I look at her she look like the small version of Catherine she wore glasses and had a lab coat on but wore a white button up shirt with a black skirt and some type of shoes the only thing I could figure about them were they look normal and were black she wore leg stocking and was flat and kind was shorter it than ramieriz so about 5'3 "what " she ask unlike catherine she wore her hair down no ponytail I ask her if she ever met her and she sighed "yeah she's my sister" I kind of figure but it surprised me still.

"So then you needed help with a healing potion well thats taken care of anything else" she ask "I need to find some answers something about your history anything will work" she thought "I know a place but its pretty cold there you might want to bring something to heat you up and something to light the way" I shook my head "anything will work just don't strain your body I'll take you there I owe you that but for now I'm gonna ask for supplies" she help me up and I started putting on my cloths before I finshed I noticed the hand on my chest had gotten bigger I look the ring was coming off my hand I pushed back on and put on the gloves the hand stop moving and I sighed putting on my shirt and hood k floated onto my shoudler "whats the quickest way out" I ask she pointed toward the window I sighed walking toward it "is it safe" as I turn to ask she pushed me through it "I think so" she yelled I felt the air smashing my back I saw I was flying toward the floor at an alarming rate.

"Master" K yelled "what" I scream "Red said to fall feet first" I shot daggers at K "in a situation like this thats your advice" I roared "no master Red checked the magic on the boots theres more than flame resitance " I sighed aiming my feet at the ground "K if I die go to catherine" I said "who" I sighed "just do it" I said "ok why" I look at him "so she can smack Red across the head" We hit the ground and surpringly it didn't hurt much it stung but thats about it.

I looked up "that had to be at least a three story drop" I said this world makes no sense "master red is really mean" I smiled nodding in agreement standing up straight looking around "she said to find something warm and something to light the way " sighed I looking around "maybe the Lava" K said "you want me to snuggle up to some lava" I ask K looked away "sorry master" I sighed petting them "no its fine I know your just trying to help " K giggled firing back onto my shoulder.

We didn't walk for long when an explosion came from another platform "K how many people are up there " it took K a couple seconds but they finally responded "twenty" they said I looked around "we can take that bridge lets go" I ran forward running across the bridge K flying next to me "what going on master" K ask me I shook my head "I don't know" the pain isn't here for once I feel pretty good but I shouldn't strain myself as we finally got across the bridge we saw a bunch of monster and two girls one had red hair it look like a liquid while the other had hair the color of fire that reached her waist both wore bikini's that were brown but the one with red hair had a hat on that had red eyes kind of like the girl with the jacket and Charollet who wore one but it was white not red and the one with the fire hair wore boots and had rods floating around her.

"I'm hotter" "no I'm hotter" they scream at each other another explosion was it because they where getting angry "I am I'm made of fire" the one with fire hair said "I'm magma you can't beat me" the other one yelled "master if this keeps up the platform will fall" I nodded running forward "hey" I yelled at them they look at me "what do you want trash" the one with red hair said "seriously someone with barley any heat annoying" so they can agree on this I growled "shut it if you haven't realize you two are blowing up this platform " I scream "ghast do it all the time " the one with fire hair said "and don't yell at us trash " ok the one with red hairs making me angry with this trash talk. "why are you fighting " I said calming myself down "she said her fire stronger than my magma" the red hair girl said "she said her magma is better than my fire" I stood their dominate fire or magma its true fire has better aspect than fire but magma is a literal killing machine anything it touches is toast at least you can roll on the ground and put yourself out with fire but if I were to take a side I'd get no were with solving the problem maybe if I can make them agree that someone elses is better than it'll work.

"K" I whispered turning around so they wouldn't see "yes master" K said quietly "I think I figure out how to make them stop fighting but I'm gonna need your help" K spun in a circle in my hand " you can't talk when you come out ok I think as long as they can't be number 1 they'll stop fighting " K nodded I turn toward them "actually I think I might be the best " they sent a glare my way "your telling me somone like you who has barely any heat coming of them is better than us" I nodded I lifted my hand and K shot on it "can either of you make blue flames " I ask they didn't answer "well I can make a fire bigger than yours " the fire hair girl said "and I can destroy more things than you can with a small fire like that " I sighed "I can see how many people are around me with this fire an I can hit any target no matter how many turns they make " the two growled "well if you can hit both of us in five minutes with that one flame will belive you" I nodded looking at K they lifted off my hand and shot at them the two jump out of the way the one with fire hair lifted of the ground the one with red hair jump backwards off "I'll follow the one flying" I said quietly to K "you go after the other girl " K shot of after her without saying a word in response I sighed running after the girl flying off.

POV K one minute

in I can't let master down he made this plan I just have to do my best to help him I see the girl shes walking on the lava she sees me and starts running I fire after her as I'm about to hit her she kicks the lava at me I fly up not wanting to get hit by it and try again "he was right this flame really is amazing" she rolled out of the way as I try again going to smack me with more lava I fly up again an shot at her she dunks and I stop going backwards I waited till I heard her mover then fired up looking down I saw she was smacking the lava at me I went right and fired at her smacking her in the arm then shot off to find master.

POV Alexs three minutes

in I pivot out of the way of her fire balls as she smashes me with them she said something familiar to what Johnathan had said but I'm to busy doging to listen to what she was saying she tossed a giant one at me no time to doge dammit I kicked it up she claped "amazing nobodys ever done that before " she said I look seeing a small blue flame behind her getting close "if I win how about you be my slave" she said "if you can use blue flames and kick my fire you make a good addition to my servants" I thought about it "fine but I win you help me an so does the other girl" I said "fine whatever like that ever happen" she lifted her hand and shot another fire ball at me I smacked it away "now K" I roared K shot forward and smacked her hand she seem dumbfounded K shot toward me "master it work" I nodded my head "with only one minutes too spare".

"That was amazing his flame came out of nowhere can you teach me how to do that" the girl with fire hair said I thought I was to cold for you I said to myself "it was pretty amazing for trash" the one with red hair said "ok then will you guys help me" I ask they look at each other the girl with fire hair was smiling while the one with red hair seem angry "fine" the red hair girl said "I already said I help" the fire hair girl said "alright if you guys need to go say goodbyes go it might take a day or two from what red said just meet us at the ghast castle alright" the two nodded and walked away "alright K lets go back" I said "master" K ask I looked at them "did I help" I laughed "kid I would have been screwed without you" I said smiling K fired onto my shoulder "thanks master" they said I nodded as we walked back.

I sat their waiting for about thirty minutes until Red came out "finally your out " I said walking forward "well you try and get supplies here" she said she tossed me my bag it seem to have even more stuff than before "so did you find anything " she ask right before I answer someone shouted behind us "yo-ho honey" honey I ask questionably I turned around and something fell on me burning was the first thing that shot in my head "who the hell is this" red ask the flame hair girl stood up she seems to be in a good mood I thought to myself "I'm Blazette and this is" "I'll tell them my name whe I feel like it" she said "when I said get a light source and something warm I didn't mean two random girls" she says why she pissed I thought to myself.

As we were about to leave charollete came out along with Ramieriz "I'm sorry we couldn't help anymore than the supplies I gave you and I help you to but my fathers is away " I nod "its fine " I said Ramieriz steps forward "oh yeah Ramieriz said if its not to long he can help you" I look at him "your sure about this" I ask he nods "alright then don't worry Charollete I'll bring him back in one pice" I said She smiled nodding "you two are going with as well" she ask surprised "yep we lost a bet" Blazette seem to be the only one out of the three of them that seem to understand whats good about that being honest neither did I "well then I'll see you guys in a few weeks" she said to the two they nodded I wasn't gonna ask it wasn't my problem. we made it back to where we entered I sighed I walked in with me and K I wasn't planing on taking back so many people but if they can help me get back home then I'll be happy "ok you guys ready" they nodded I shook my head "then lets move".

that it for this one if you have any suggestion or an OC I'll happily add them in or change something to make the story better.

Yarbad sighs looking at the couch Alexs seem to be burnt up "what happened " Yarbad ask K shot forward "it was Blazette while Master and me were comming here to talk with you she jumped out and wouldn't let go of him when she finally did he was completly on fire Red was with her sister nearby and they try patching him up by wraping him up and tossing him in a river he sunk liek a rock and went down stream the iron girl found him when I caught up and she was dragging him through the sand on top of a cactus but some lady with purple eyes stole it and master got droped in a hole the green jacket lady found him but didn't realize it was him and panicked one of the people with her kick him down into a valley but he fell into a underwater river in an old boat I couldn't stop the boat from going over the water fall though and by the time I finally caught up to him he was stuck in a tree on fire wet with cook fish in his wraping cover in thorns and a arrow in his " K stops "where was it float over the area he got shot "right here" he float ove his rear Yarbad face palmed "well we might as well get him to a real doctor well take the railroad its faster before we go we gotta say goodbye" "one two three" "goodbye " the two said "mfff mfff " translation "goodbye" alexs said through the wrapping.


	7. Chapter 7 : stalker

Hey guys welcome back thank you for reading so far like always if you have any suggestion or OC you like in the story or for me to fix something I'm always glad to do so.

Chapter 7:stalker

Like last time everything was dark for a moment then the room with the chest appeared I stood up K was on my shoulder I look everyone was already getting up "that was a first for me what about you " Blazette ask the red head girl who sighed "yeah it was" Ramieriz was standing next to the exit "this your first time " I ask him he nodded I sighed "if I had been drop there first it be same here but this be a second for me" I look at red "I go in all the time" she said sighing "that reminds me your not a student right " she sighed "you pick up on the lie huh no the man was the student he ran in here by himself and when I got there he'd already been caught" she dusted herself off looking around "anyways the rest is history we should head up one of my other students were supose to return today ".

As we walk out of the tunnel I felt like something was watching me again I look back seeing the purple eyes again I started to walk toward it but "hey wrong way" red flip me around "yeah but" I turn and the eyes were gone "but what " she said I sighed "nothing never mind " we made are way into the village and back to Red's place "well leave tomorrow try not to forget " she said walking upstairs "my student should make it back by then if not well have to wait one more " she yawned "but I'm to tired tomorrow morning though Alexs" I look at her "meet me in the back room I need to examine your wounds to make sure they haven't gotten worst if what you say is true we should get them fix so your back at full strength" I nodded then she procedded up the stairs "I'm gonna go find something to eat" Blazette "I'll join you" the red hair girl said "hey " I said to her "what your name if were in trouble and you need to run or I need to call for you I rather not scream hey red head " she sighed "when I trust you a little more I'll tell you but until then just Ice" I stared at her "my friends gave it to me as a nick name " Ice said I sighed "of course they did ice queen" she glares at me I sigh "I'm kidding just go" I waveing my hand.

"Ramieriz what about " I stop he's alread sleeping I sigh taking of my jacket and laying it across him I walked out of the building K shot in front of me "where are you going " K asked "we gotta find the other two" I said "they might be nearby if they already ask you want to split up to look for them" "sure if you thinks its a good idea master" K said "if your in trouble call me I'll come running" "I know you will master" K said in a happy voice then shot off I sighed smiling then turning around I'll find them I did make a promise I started walking around the city but I couldn't find them I didn't give up though "the forest is right nearby" I said they might be hidding from the villagers well at least the girl in the hood they seem happy to see the iron girl "as long as I don't go to deep in I'll be fine " I said quietly I start walking into the forest looking around "I never got her name so I can't call for her" I said sighing.

As I walk I felt something watching me I trun slowly seeing the eyes I walk toward it but it vanished in the trees I stood there but before I could sigh in relife I felt it again I turned around they were closer than before I started running feeling something chasing me from behind a hill came up and I slid down it hitting a branch I went rolling down the rest of the hill rolling next to the edge of a cliff a small walk way across I stood up under it was more trees I look seeing the eyes in the trees again I reached for my sword but remeber it was melted down and my bow had been cut in half I look at the ground but nothing was their I slowly walk across but felt it behind me I swung behind me but nothing was their I felt it again behind me and this time I ran across the walkway I felt it rattling was it gonna break I thought to myself as I was about teen feet away the ground behind me felt like it was falling I look back the entire bridge was falling I saw one of the pice sitting on the other side did someone seriously do that I kept running feeling it on my heels I jumped for it I'm gonna make it the ground in front of me had finally stop falling I reached out grabing it I sighed with relife but it started shaking "got to get " before I could finshed the block fell "uuuuppp" I scream.

I exended my hand out for anything a hand shot out and grab me "hang on" they yelled "no I'm gonna let go" I scream grabing the ledge they help me get up I rolled onto the ground laughing "thank you" I said to them I look up seeing purple eyes I jump to the side almost screaming but they jump to "don't look" they scream seriously "excuse me" I ask they look over the girl wore a black coat and skirt and a hat seriously whats up with girls and these hat I thought to myself moving on the wore black legging with black boots she has long brown hair and purple eyes she taller than me but I cant tell a thing about her bust with the coat on so I'm going with flat. I sighed standing up "why did you help me" she didn't answer "well" she stuck out her hands I grab what she was trying to give me I look a heart shape letter "this doesn't answer my questi..." I stop she's gone "...on".

I sigh I opened it reading "Dear Alexs I love you sign Andr" was that her or was she mailing ths to me is she like the mailman here fuck she left without giving me any answer I stop wait damn am I actually blushing because of this no thats not right yeah no lovey dovey stuff I put the letter in my back pack and sigh "how am I supose to get across now " someone chuckled behind me "you try making a bridge" someone ask me I turned around I saw the green jacket girl and the metal girl "guys how have you" before I could finish I felt myself be crushed by the two of them "I thought you were gonna break your promise " "master " the metal girl said"Alexs" I said sternly "alexs its good to see you " I laughed "ok before I die get off".

After filling the two in on what happen so far they filled me in on what happened on there side "Stella and I went home " the green jacket girl said so it stella make sense like steel although I thought the people in the village thought she was iron "but cupa came by and told me that we should come check if you guys were back " Stella said "we had been using that bridge to get across but it looks like andr couldn't help herself and move one of the pices" wait andr who sent me that letter is the same one that try to kill me I guess that helps narrow out who it was and takes away the mailman idea I thought about it she's been following for awhile maybe she was their like catherine maybe she saw something.

"So how do I build a bridge " I ask "the same way you build a house they gave me a lot of wood "can you guys give me a moment I think I can do better than just toss blocks at the cavern" I said "do you guys have tools " "there should be some in your bag" cupa said I nodded opening it "you never told us what you were" cupa said did she really not figure out what I was I guess that works I look at them I'll follow what K told me and what I know as I worked. "I'm a dying out spices we don't have respawns because we never lost our manhood the men in my kingdom were respected people who never do such a thing we controled blue fire like K and lived in the city before other creature destroyed it and we were forced to flee" they seem shocked to here that "sorry we didn't know" I shook my head "its fine there's a way for me to re-create the city I just need to find information on it " that cheered them up "alright then will help" cupa said "thank you" I said "now lets put the finishing touches on the this".

After using the rest of my wrapping on some of the things we got from the nether I use to make a fast racting paste like super glue but industrial and wrap the wrapping around it making a long bridge "can you two help me carry it" I ask they nodded taking hold of it "on the count of three one two three" we lfited and walk over to the ledge "alright slowly put it down and" we drop it and it falls on the other side perfectly "one at a time we don't need this thing breaking" I said they nodded we walked slowly across "hey alexs" cupa ask while we walk "yeah" I ask "did you well you know miss us" she ask I sighed "of course your one of the people who help me so far were friends I felt a little empty without you guys around you made things a little simpler to take in" I said I look back I sighed "if your that red you might be sick Red might be able to help so we should hurry" I said.

POV: Ramieriz thirty minutes ago

When my eyes open I'm cover with a blanket I look closer its someones jacket I look at for a second "oh the silent mans awake" I look up its blazette I lift the hood "oh you want to know who put it on you " I nod "it was alexs he took of about an hour ago I was gonna go search for him want to come " he protected me when something I cared about dearly was on the line until I feel I've paid him back I won't leave his side I noded at her she smiles "alright lets go"

POV : Alex's preasnt

As we walk across I see a light "I wonder if it someone from the group I'm guessing its Ice or" "honey" I freeze up someone lands on me "Blazette I'm I'm" I'm burning I try to finish but the fire to intense and hard to breath she smiles "I know you miss me " she said hugging tighter I'm gonna die all the sudden shes off I look Ramieriz move her "thanks " I said he nodded I stand up sighing "now that the close death expirence is over lets get back" I said they nod and we start heading back. As I get to the village K comes shotting at me spining around cupa and Stella "guys" K said happily I explain to K what happened here and inform him about some girl with purple eyes "yeah I can detect her she has a different color flame than most so she's easy to spot " I sigh I always feeling eyes burning into my neck so I'm glad I wasn't crazy.

We continue to walk to the house and I almost fall forward when I see Andr sitting on the couch talking to Red "welcome back guys" Red said smiling "what she doing here" I ask "well I saw here starring at you when we came back and you were staring back at her I was just asking how many times it was " "somewhere over ten" I said the group gasped except Red andr myself and K "why would you do that" Cupa said "your a ladykiller your on fire good job" Blazette said "master I mean alexs you are amazing " Stella said Ramieriz face was cover by his hood again "whats going on " I said "Endermen try to kill you if you look at them it gets more intense every time you look at them or attack them " I nodded "but Ednergirls are different they do the opposite when you look at them they grow affection for you and every time you make contact with them or approach them it gets worse " I stood their for a moment looking at andr who look down why was she turning red right now.

"So how do we fix this" I ask Red "all you have to do is avoide looking at her " I nodded "but thats going to be impossible now five you do that ten you die or she does thats the way to knock her affection toward you out" I sighed "so then since you'll be following us anyways you want to tag along " I said "its ok for me to" she ask looking at me fuck things might get worse every time but I nod smiling at her "of course " she looks down again blushing "alright now all we have to do is wait for my student to come and we can set off" Red says "yeah" everyone cheers except me and Ramieriz who's already back to sleep on the couch and covered up with my jacket "wow and after he went out there just to return it" Blazette said laughing I smile. I go upstairs "this place has alot of open rooms if theirs not enough just share a room with someone " Red said already closing one of the doors to the room Ice walks into one of the rooms and so does stella and cupa I look back theirs one room at the begining of the hall only to see Blazette walk in an close the door I look around no more rooms so where do I sleep I said quietly to myself.

hey there I'm gonna let you guys pick what room he goes to and if you have any suggetions or an OC you want in just ask I'm always happy to help.

Yarbad stands up looking around "so its you three this time " Alexs K and X sat on the couch "why is he here" Alex's ask pointing to X "you want to try and make me leave" Alex's growls at X who becomes bigger "knock it off or I'll spray you with a firehose" X stop "good ok so we actually have a topic" Yarbad says "what is it" K ask "if you could make anyone dissaper who would it be" K and alexs together "X" "I get rid of you to" X says as if its a game Yarbad sighs "next time we might want to pic a nicer cast for the ending" "oh right before we go" Yarbad says smacking the three over the head "we gotta say goodbye" "one two three" "goodbye" the four said together.


	8. Chapter 8 Seen From Another Out Look

Hey guys I have to warn you guys about this one this is as far as I've gotten with anything toward the other side of writting I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestion or want to give an OC tell me and I'll be glad to help

Chapter:8 seen from another out look

I stand their thinking if I were to even think about going into blazes room she hold me there and burn me alive I've seen what cupa can do I'd rather not have my neck cracked by her stella might not do anything but if she were to roll on me having her body made of metal and all I be crushed fast Ice would be a good choice but she kick me out when I opened the door Andr took the room downstairs and said I could come in she might be safe but sleeping right next to her with her affection for me increased that high I don't want to wake up in any bad situations Ramieriz might be a good choice he did give me my jacket back and I ended up giving him my shirt so he be comfortable but I don't want to bother him reds um she might experiment on me while I'm sleeping no it might be better to I feel something slip off my hand I look seeing the ring fall off "no " I say quietly trying not to wake anyone who might already be asleep up I find it sighing with relife and putting it on "wait which finger had it been on" I sigh "it doesn't matter" I said shoving it on.

POV: Andr

"Everyone heres nice I'm glad Alexs said I could be here with everyone I'm gonna try talking to him tomorrow but everytime I" I feel my heart "he approach me and wasn't scared no one else has done that before they either run or attack me" I blush thinking about him again I hear my door open looking its Alexs he stands in the door way "am I allowed in" he ask me I nod he walks forward and crawls on the bed on top of me "I'll give you five minutes" he says in a monotone voice "for...for what" I ask why he doing this he leans forward and stares at me "your eyes are beautiful I want to enjoy them so I'll give you five minutes to do whatever you want as long as I get to look at your eyes" I blush "can we just look at each other" I ask he smiles grabbing my chin "if thats your wish then we feel the same " he sits their staring into my eyes my heart won't stop pounding he doesn't move just stares into my eyes I feel like I'm melting his eyes show faint emotions but other than that I can only see him staring into me he lets go of my chins getting off the bed "its been five minutes" he says stoping himself before walking out the door he kisses me on the cheek "thank you its been lovely" he says and proceeds to close the door.

POV:Cupa

I'm half asleep when the door opens he walks in an looks at me "is it alright for me to be here " he ask I nod and he climbs into the bed and grabs me pulling me close "even if blaze and Ice are made of flames you feel so much warmer" he says playing with my hair I feel my face turn red "why would you say that" I said quietly "because its true I love how you feel" he hugs me tightly "if I stay with you awhile can I feel this warmth" he ask I can't say anything my hearts pumping fast I nod he smiles kissing my forhead "thank you" he lays there with his eyes close and his open hoddie on he doesn't have his shirt on I feel his stomach its hard and covered with wrap it must have been put on after his treatment I look at his face he sleeping peacefully I lean forward going for a kiss but as I get close his eyes open up and he rubs my head "you wanted a kiss" he ask I don't say anything I'm to embaressed to do anything he sighs "you should have said so " he leans forward and kisses me deeply I sit there enjoying the moment not doing anything he lets me go and stands up "thank you for sharing your warmth with me" he says rubbing my head "I'll see you tomorrow sleep well I hope that kiss makes your dreams as beatiful as you are " he closes the door and I feel him walk away.

POV:Ice

When the door opens I see him I don't why he came here it should have been obvious that I say no he doesn't say anything for a moment then smiles "do you mind if I come in" he ask me I sigh "fine " must of got turn down by everyone else he walks forwards and lays next to me "can we talk" he ask me I stare at him confused "what about" I ask "I want to get to know you more" I stare at him "why you trash" he smiles "if thats what you want me to be I'll be it as long as I get to hear your beautiful voice" I stop that took me off guard am I actually blushing because of that just a fluke its just a "the first time we talked I was amazed someone could have such perfection but being with you for ven the time we've had together I understand that your just amazing" thats new I thought to myself I'm feeling my face get brighter he smiles leaning in "we can talk for awhile then I'll let you sleep " he says I nod we chat for a couple of minutes that seem to take for hours but its fun he smiles once more sitting up he takes a bow "next time we might be able to have more fun together until then I'll say goodnight" he walks out and closes the door"

POV:Stella

master walks into the room and walks over "yes master" I ask curiously he smiles "I wanted to see you" he said walking forward "may I" he ask I nod he smiles and sits on the bed rubbing my back "do you mind if I give you a back massage back home they said I could work wounders on peoples back" I nod and he continue I feel him slowly move up and down my back ussually I can't feel things like this but it feels amazing "how are you" he smiles "this good" he ask "My mom always ask me when I was younger to massage her back I ended up doing it for alot of people no matter how strong you are I'm always able to find a weak spot even on a beauty like you" I look away "thank you master" I say he hums something its a pretty tune an makes me tired his back massage is amazing as well he stops right before I drift off "I can't leave you without a goodnight kiss" he says leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek then vanishes out the door before I pass out.

POV:Red

I sigh it might actually take more than the excpected time for my student to get here I growl what the hell is taking them so long I scream to myself my door opens I turn around "oh Alexs hey whats up" he walks forward "K said you use some type of pain killer on me before can you do it again" he ask I look away "um that was because I didn't have any medical supplies if you need me to mend your wounds I have some healing potions" he shakes his head walking over to me I sigh "do you even know what it is" I ask he shakes his head "its a kiss" I say laying on the bed "you still want it" he walks over to me and grabs my waist pulling me up "of course I do your lips are beautiful" he says leaning forward an kissing me "why are you being so open about this" I ask blushing he smiles "its only treatment" he says kissing me again this time more deeply "but if you keep doing that it'll all be on you" she says he sighs "that won't do " he says kissing me once more "we gotta make sure you don't get hurt either" he spends his time kissing me finally stopping "that should be an even amount" he say walking toward the door he smiles at me "call me in if you ever have the urge to play doctor " then he closes the door and leaves me there speechless.

POV: Ramieriz

my eyes are close but I feel someone walk toward me I open my eyes seeing Alexs standing there "hey man do you mind if I sit with you for a couple minutes" he ask I shake my head "thanks man" he sits down and rest his head on me "don't worry I'll only be like this for a minute I know you like someone no point in toying with you" he says and conintues to sleep there I don't do anything but look at him is this something he needs help with he might not be able to sleep alone might be because of something tragic I pat his back trying to cheer him up "thanks man" he says patting my back "why don't we be like brothers" he says I sit there for a moment then nod my head he smiles "nice my man nice" he lifts his hand for some reason in the air "you don't do high fives bro" I shake my head "well let big bro teach you a thing or two" he says lifting my hand "then we smack them together its like a hand shake but cooler" I nod highfiving him he smiles standing up "thanks bro I'll catch ya later" he walks back up stairs without saying a word I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

POV: Blazette

I didn't excpet him to walk in but he came in smiling "yeah honey" I ask sweetly he takes a step forward "may I come in" he ask I nod he smiles walking forward "so whats up honey" I ask him he smiles "I wanted to ask up if you could help me warm this up " he said walking forward with a cup and putting it on my chest "why" I ask he sighs leaning forward and kissing me "does it matter" he says he looks into the cup he set on me "when its hot lets rest for a bit" he says I nod hopping that it'll warm fast he picks it up and takes a drink he smiles "amzaing your body can do this just with a little concentration he smiles and sets the cup down "I'll let you do whatever you want for an hour while I rest since you help me is that good" he ask rubbing my face I nod getting close and cuddling with him I look up he already close his eyes "I didn't know guys could look cute sleeping" I say quietly closing my eyes and resting on him when my eyes open up my heads still on his lap and hes playing with my hair I look up and he smiles "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye" he says leaning forward and kissing me again "goodbye" he stands up and leaves the room without turning back toward me "alexs I didn't know you had so much fire in you" I say quietly feeling my heart beat.

POV:K

I didn't understand why master kept going into everyones room and coming out when he finally reach the last door he yawned looking at me "come here K" I fly up to him "yes master" he smiles petting me "you've been good to me K I'm happy your with me" I can't help but chcukle "thank you master" I say happily he walks over to the front door "would you mind following me I want someone to tell me where I went tonight so I can find my way back" he says I fly on his soulder "ok master" I say he yawns one more times and starts walking toward another building in town"

POV: ?

I sigh laying my head down on the table in the bar "Olivia" one of the men call out my name I look over "yeah" I say quietly "I think you've over work yourself you might want to go to sleep" I sighed "a blacksmith never sleeps" I say quietly trying not to fall asleep here three people enter the bar I look over they were mobs for sure I think three skeletons "hey there " the one in front said "we were passing by the town and thought we might get a drink and some entertainment" he says winking at me I yawn and lay my head back on the table again "hey you listening I said were looking for" he stops for some reason someone knock the three down I look up seeing a guy standing there his black hair covered half his eyes and he wore a jacket with no shirt on and some jeans and shoes he looks around for a moment then looks at the bartender "can I get something to drink please my heads killing me and theses assholes aren't helping " I couldn't coutain myself I let out a giggle at what he said he turn around seeing me he smiled but jumped to the left doging one of the skeletons punches he looked at them and sighed putting on a pair of gloves out of his jacket pockets.

The first one ran up throwing his punch he smacked it away graging the skeleton and smashing him with his knee the second one came up with a sword slashing he pivoted to the left kicking the sword out of his hand and throwing the skeleton over his shoulder before the skeleton could get up the guy lifted his foot high and as the sword went down kicked the sword making it go even faster and deeper he turns towards the last one whos holding a bow he fires and the guy actually catches the arrow and tosses it to the ground he fires two the guy catches them again tossing them he fires again this time the guy kicks up one of the skeletons budy and he goes flying into the arrows and the last standing skeleton "now play nice or I'll make sure to make a whole bunch of dogs really happy with all three of your guys rip cage the guys stop and the guy smiled sitting down at my table the bartender handed him his drink "how much do I owe you " he ask "for you my good sir nothing at all" he look surprise "why " he ask "you just beat the living hell out of the gang thats been ransacking our village and I heard you brought back red from the nether" I look at the man he seem confused still but smiled "if you says its free its free" he chugs his drinks and puts on the table "thank you" he says "no thank you" all the sudden the guy looks at me I smile and he smiles back man I must have drunk to much "do you want to go back to my place" I ask he smiles "if your offering yeah I could use a palce to crash" I smile "cool".

After drinks I help him up and we start walking out of the bar "you two lovebirds have fun" the bartender said I smiled laughing as we walk out the door the guy laughed "man that guy was a prick" he says I look at him for a second and he looks at me and we both start cracking up as we walk down the street.

POV: Alexs

I yawn opening my eyes I look around did I actually chose someone is laying next to me I shrug not wanting to wake who ever it was up I get up noticing I'm only wearing a jacket and boxers "I guess I finally broke back into my habbit of not wearing pants while I sleep I said laughing I look on the ground there was cloths sprawled everywhere I guess this place is use by Reds students makes sense I shuffle through it finding my cloths remembering I gave Ramieriz my shirt I put on my jacket and zip it up and walk out of the room is it smaller in here I thought to myself "hey K" I said no response I sigh wonder where he went I walk back in the room maybe he's in there I look seeing someone get up "morin sweetie" someone says wait who's voice was that I look some girl with long red hair and blue eyes she was literaly naked she walk up to me rubbing one of her eyes as she yawn "you gonna stay for breakfast" she ask kissing me on the cheek I think my mind blew up in that moment.

thank you for reading I hope this isn't to short for anyone I'm planing on making them longer so it might take a longer time to write them I might finish one ever day or so or two days but I'll still do it frequently like always thank you for reading and if you have any suggestion I'll be glad to hear them.

Yarbad looks at cupa blazette and alexs the two girls are close to him "so hows it feel to be this popular" Yarbad ask Alexs groans "he must be tired from what happen at the celebration party" Yarbad said queitly "the what" Cupa ask curiously "oh another writer was hosting a party an invited us me and Alexs went and he ended up having a close encounter with death when the plane he and me were on caught fire " "why weren't you freaking out" Blazette ask Yarbad shrugs "I think you call it being flame resitant besides I love watching his face when he panics he actually went out onto the wing of the plane and put it out" Yarbad said laughing "that crazy whats a plane " Yarbad sighed showing them a picture of it he found on goggle.

"Oh so he stop that thing from blowing up" cupa said "yep I mean I could of just written it was fine and bam it be fine but he seem determine to do it that or he didn't hear me say it and thought it was his only option" Alexs looks up "sometimes I hate you" Yarbad shrugs and snaps his fingers "we gotta say goodbye" he said "wait we should tell them they can pick the topic we talk about first" Alexs said Yarbad nodded "we're gonna leave it to you guys to pick the topic on what we talk about me Alexs and two others will always be here ready to answer your question alright now one two three" "goodbye" the four of them said.


	9. Chapter 9 Rule 365 See It Don't Eat It

Hey guys if your still reading thank you for the support and if you have any suggestion or an OC you want in tell me and I'll be happy to add or change anything to make the read more enjoyable

Chapter 9: Rule 356 if you see it don't eat it

I sit their quietly looking around the room did I wander off last night I thought to myself the girl walks over at least she's wering a shirt now she sits nexts to me seting down a things of egges and lays here head on my shoulder sighing happily for a moment I feel like I should react but the feeling leaves me I shrug and start eatting "hey" she ask I look she smiles "you never told me your name " I pat her head "its alexs" I say quietly she noods "thats a nice name" she says laying her head on my shoulder again "your not gonna eat" I ask takking a bite she shakes her head "no I'm not hungry " she says I nod and continue eating I look at my hand the rings on I was worried I had droped it somewhere I sighed with relife "whats wrong" I shake my head "nothing" I say sighing I feel something there but I should wait for my mind to clear before thinking to hard about it "hey alex" I look over "do you belive in love" she ask I shook my head "once not now" she pouted "you said the same thing last night we only got to spoon before you past out" I sighed so I didn't go to far but why did I even come here "maybe I can make you belive in love" I shruged "maybe " I say I look out the window its deffinetly morning my mind snaps together and I stand up "sorry I have to go to the clinic" I say she pouts again "fine just come back later you ask me to give you something and I need a little while to prepare it" she says with a smile I nod and walk out the door.

"Master" I look around was that K I thought to myself "master" K shot in front of me "I finally caught up to you master" I sit there confused "what are you talking about I was looking for you" K seems confused "thats what you say you say " I sit there for a moment "what " I ask K explains the situations in detail I sit there for a moment then a flash "why did I do all that" I said to him remembering what happened last night "you told me you be confused but said not to go into to much detail because he'd be able to explain it to you" I stared at K "but he's me" I said K nods "thats why I thought you were kidding but you kept drinking different drinks and getting in fights last night " I sit there for a moment my head didn't hurt is it because of what I did to Red and the herbs I stole from her I put in the drink was it so I wouldn't remember or was so I could remember I don't get this "lets at least get back to the clinic I said to K they sot onto my shoulder and we started for the clinic on the other side of town.

As we walk different people started cheering at me I look at K "all the people who were stealing or mugging villagers you beat the shit out of them " I look at K "thats how you told me to tell you" I look around waving to people trying to get back to the clinic without to much of a crowd behind us when I get there I top before opening the door I breath in out and took a step in no one was awake everyone was asleep I sighed closing the door turning back around I jump back "Ramieriz " I said he shows a faint smiles and hands me my shirt then walks away was it because of what happen last night the brother thing I sigh sitting down I thtought I'd ask cupa or red if they've seen any watering holes I stand up seeing andr she stops frozen for a second I smile at her and her face becomes completly red and she vanishes I sighed I guess everyone angry for what I did last night I start walking up stairs "honey" I look u at the scream seeing blazette flying down the stairs landing on me I look at her "what the hell " I yelled she smiled "thanks for yeasterday it was fun lets do it again" she stops standing up and walking over to the kitchen with a smile on her face I excpeted something like that from her I walk up the stairs Ice was leaning of the railing when she look at me she sighed walking past me she stop next to me "thanks for the talk" she said I nod she continues to walk away without anymore words than that I rmember what I did just not everything I said.

I sigh thinking about it I look at K who is floating on my shoulder "yes master" K ask "nothing I was wondering how you sleep " I ask as we continue down the hall "I don't know I sleep just like any of you do I just look like I'm awake I guess " I shook my head and continue walking. "Oh hey Cupa " I said as she walk out of her room she look at me and turned away "hey cupa whats wrong " I ask I think about what I did and I sigh "I'm sorry about what I did" I say she looks at me before I can continue she runs up and hugs me "if your ever cold tell me ok " her face was as bad as andr's I nod and she lets go rushing down the hall down stairs I felt the urge to say something but it die and I shrug it off turning around and bumping into stella "oh hey master " "alexs" I said again "alexs" she nodded "about last night" I said he smiled "thank you for what you did" I shook my head "no problem" what I did to her wasn't that bad what I said was true so I guess its fine " if you ever want another one ask me I don't mind giving you a back massage" I said with a smile she turned red and nodded "everyones going down stairs" I said "are you going" I ask she nodded "what about you " I shook my head "no I have to get a checkup on my wounds" she nods and walks past me. I reach the end of the hall and open the door I took a look I saw red inside she was sitting at a desk writting something.

"Red" I said knocking on the half open door she turned around "here for your check up" I nod "take a seat I'm almost done with my notes" she said I nodded and sat down on the bed for the sick or injured she stood up after a couple of minutes and walk over pulling a chair over she sat down "alright take off your shirt so I can see your wounds" I nod my head lifting it she looks for a couple minutes then unwraps the bandages "your wounds are close and wow" she seem surprise "the scars there fadding" I look at her "so is that good" she sighed "I don't know but we might as well keep the pain nulified and keep watch on it" I nod at her she stands up and sits on my lap looking at me why haven't I jumped back or reacted I thought to myself am I just getting use to things here "you remember the medicine right" she ask I nod "it'll take a couple minutes but it should be fine" I nod leaning forward.

POV:Olivia

He left in a hurry he did say last night he needed to go get a checkup I wonder why I continue working on what he ask of me he said that he might need theses in the future the design off the things he ask me to create or different then what most ask me, I don't think it do anything to be helpful but he said it was his way ohe was amazing last night if he thinks this is a good idea then I don't really have a problem but I sigh I want him to hurry back so I can show him my work I look at what I made already I finished the belt he ask me to make but the other two things might take another hour ortwo for me to make I sigh once more "I guess it can't be help I hope he doesn't forget".

POV: Alexs

I don't think it was bad what I did as I cotinue to kiss her but I perfer not to do this I mean she said she picked up herbs and things I could drink it or something but what I did last night pretty much sealed any chance of that happening I need to get better so I'm not gonna complain "is that enough" I ask when she lets me go she nods "you shouldn't feel as much pain for awhile now" I nod "thank you" I said walking for the door "Alexs" she said I look back "thanks for letting me take the lead today last night you were kind of overpowering" she said her face red I nod "sorry about that" I said walking out of the room where she continue to write and down stairs.

"breakfest is almost done" Cupa yelled I walked down Ramieriz was the only one sitting at the table everyone else was in the kitchen "whats going on in here" Red said as she came out "were all gonna make are own dish " Cupa said to her "yeah and thoses two are gonna be taste testers " I look at Ramieriz who seem to not be intrested but his stomach growled so I guess he just really wanted to eat "if this is something big shouldn't we have three judges" I ask "I can do it" K says "but how can you eat" I ask "my flames eat it" K says I sigh "we got three" I said sitting down and waiting "I guess since everyones doing it I can test some new herbs I found in the nether" Red said with a smirk on her face I felt a chill run down my spine why am I worried.

We sit there waiting and then all of them come out I'm getting death flags from this they set down the platers and I'm half excpeting ther to be some type of living moster there but when they open the first one it looks normal "so who made this" I ask looking at the steak "Right here " Blazette said with a smile I sit there for a moment like hell this is normal is the first thought that shoots in my head "you guys each take of bite from your steaks and tell us what you think " Red says I look at Ramieriz to see what he thinks but hes already taken a bite so much for warning him about my feeling "so how is it " as hes about to speak literal fire shots from his mouth he coughs and gives a thumbs up I look at her "what the hell did you put in this " I yelled "blaze dust adds a little heat to it ".

I look at K "don't " I don't finish K already try nothing happens that actually make sense since K is fire "well " I ask "it was amzaing" K said Blazette smiled everyone look at me "I'm not gonna die so I can taste your food" I scream to myself I sighed "if I eat this I'll die seriously die" I said "here drink this" Red said handing me a cup I shook my head drinking it there was a tang to it like having bitter and sweet mix together "what was it " I ask "flame resitance so you don't die when you take a bite " I glare at her she tricked me dammit.

I stare at the food think like this for a second if I ate this then I can breath fire if I breath fire I can fly if I fly I'm a dragon so if I eat this I'll become a dragon dammit thats stupid but I feel like I can eat it now I take the steak and take a bite for a second nothing it taste pretty good I give a thumbs up going to say something I feel something erupt from my stomach fire spews from my mouth for a second and knocks me back into my chair "so how was it" I think for a second "it was good and I feel pretty light right now" "cool lets move onto number two cupa" Red cupa opens hers and its bread normal looking bread again I feel the life and death situation coming on I look Ramieriz sure enough already took a bite and so did K nothing happens to K again but all the sudden Ramieriz goes flying back I look at the bread "and in this masterpice" I ask "gunpowder" I slamed my face on the table baning on it why would anyone ever do that Red hands me a glass I sigh drinking it and taking a bite. As anyone would excpet I got blown back like Ramieriz we both got back in the seat and we started the next one Ice open hers and it was soup.

Only it was glowling red I sit there staring at it I sigh taking some in the spoon when I lift it I notice the spoons gone melting in my hand "do I want to know" I ask her "Magma cream" she said I sighed picking up the bowl and chugging the hot liquid down" Ramieriz look down "do you not like it" I ask he shook his head he pointed his food had burnt through the ground the table and the floor I shrug "here you can take the rest of mine" I said handing it to him he nods and drinks it down like I was K seem to have the same problem saying it was actually to hot and that they didn't want it Ice growled at the little flame but sighed "it doesn't really matter " she said looking away she actually seem upset.

Stella open hers up and there were just roses I stared at them "your being serious aren't you" I look half excpeting Ramieriz and K to jump on this one but there just staring at it confused I think about it I don't really need anything to be able to eat a rose I pick it up and eat the rose not going near the stem though she didn't get rid of the thorns. "That was a intresting dish I'm surprised by it " I said with a smile K try eating it but shot away from it "nasty" Ramieriz just stared at it pushing it toward me "its cool I gotta save room for the next one" I said he noded handing it to stella who put it away "alright up next is me" Red said pulling out a small cup for each of us "and whats in this " she smiled "try it" I look again K and Ramieriz seem to hesitate I grab the cup drinking it and putting it down she took the three cups and set two ones down for K and Ramieriz "good job Alex's you pass" she said showing what was in my cup "water" I said confused I look the other two drank theirs and passed out I picked up K and put them in my jacket pocket "you think they would have gave up when I swap there cups" she said laughing to herself I sighed picking up Ramieriz and set him on the couch "so since this was something of a game to you red I' guessing you set up a prize " she nodded "adnr" she called she came out with a cake that look like a hat it was a alot of different colors and was pretty well made I look at them "and this doesn't have any weird things in it I won't explode or catch on fire right" they nodded I sighed I took a bite sitting there for a moment this was amazing "wow guys you did great on this" I said happily they highfive each other I guess Ramieriz taught them as I ate I wasn't paying attention and a low bang sounded from the front door and I bit my finger. I whinched in pain noticing I knocked of the ring again I sighed grabbing it "we know your in there come out so we can kick your ass" they scream I look through the door while I put on the ring.

POV: Red

As we were enjoying him chow down on the cake as we chated there was a loud bang he went to check it out while messing with his hand "we know your in there come out so we can kick your ass" the people outside scream I look it was night again "who is it" I ask he look back grining "just some trash I forgot to take care of" he opens the door cracking the neck "I was enjoying myself a couple minutes ago but now that I get to kick some ass I'm fucking in heaven" he says closing the door.

thats it for this one I hope you enjoy it if you have any suggestion or an oc you want in tell me and I'll be glad to add it in if you want to ask the charecter question or pick the subject they'll talk on post a review and I'll skim over it and pick one.

Yarbad open ups the card "alright this seems like the right group to do for this" he says "what" Alexs ask "Ramieriz what do you guys think of him" Yarbad ask "he's quiet and nice and less annoying then the rest of the idiots in our group" Ice said cupa thought about it "hm I don't really ever hear him speak but he always seems to be [aying attention when we mention Charollete or Alexs" cupa shrugs "he's nice though" Alex's sighs "he's a cool guy could talk more but I feel lik that ruin his charecter " Alexs said "and we have another one" Yarbad says "what this one" Alex's ask "out of the way Alexs acts which one do you like more the way he is at night or the way he is durning the day" the two didn't answer "I'm the same person when its day or night " "he's less annoying durning the night" Ice said "he talks alot more to me during the day but he shows more affection during the night" Cupa said "since alexs can't answer this question well go to the real world cam and ask some of his friends from there" Yarbad says as he snaps.

"Alexs well he doesn't talk much but when he asked a question he answers at night he seems like he's a different person he's more active I heard he got in a fight with a gang one time" person 1 said. "Alexs he's a cool guy good at sports I guess but he never tries he just kind of gives it his all for seconds then for some reason he'll sleep standing there" Alexs looks away "thats bullshit" he says quietly "but at night he's a cool guy we see him walking around the city alot at night but he seems so happy go lucky we don't want to ruin his fun" person 2 says "alright another one" Yarbad says "you actually know this person Alexs" Elizabeth appears on the screen "elizabeth" Alexs says confused standing up "you've seen alexs I haven't seen him since the accident" she said "what you'll tell me where he is if I answer your quesitons" the camera man nods "ok " after the camera man says the question Elizabeth thinks "Alexs is amazing day or night he's caring and helpful he does his work in school and he always makes me and his mom dinner when ever I come by " the camera man ask if hes nice to anyone else other than her "I always see him with animals its like there drawn to him they seem to follow him where ever he goes but yeah I've seen alexs with people before" she nods with a smile.

"wow she has alot of hope for this idiot" Ice says Alexs growls "I think its nice " cupa said Alexs sighs "she always like that she only knows how to be nice to people its sad " Alexs said "well since we covered that lets bring in Ramieriz to answer todays special question Ramieriz walks in "alot of people want to know your relationship with Charolette " he blushes looking away "I can see your thoughts Ramieriz so not saying anything won't say anything but I'll take it as you have unanswered feeling toward her" he nods Yarbad smiles "we gotta say goodbye" "one two three" "goodbye the four said Ramieriz had already left.


	10. Chapter 10 eight sided coin

hey guys this one is different from the other chapters its told from no one perspective not even the protaganist I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestion or OC you want in the story tell me and I'll be happy to help

Chapter 10 eight sided coin

The boy leaves the house with a grin on his face looking at the group in front of him at least thirty five people are standing in front of him "you remember us you pice of shit if you don't well kick your ass and kill everyone inside" one of the men say the boy grins "sorry but I was to busy beating the shit out of you last time to notice your faces" the man growls you little" he walks forward and swings at the boy who doges and kicks the man hard in the gut the man falls to a knee and the boy grabs the mans head and pushes his fingers into his eyes till splat the man falls down a terrified expresion on his face "most of you died the last time I fought you I'm intrested how many times I can kill you before you get the message" he says eight guys charge in swords and ax's slashing at the boy who moves out of the way getting a couple cuts on him .

The boy grins "its my turn" he trips one of the guys doging a blow he pushes the other man into the other one forcing him to chop of the other mans head who he knocked on the ground he doge the next slice rolling over the mans back the man was stab by the other mans sword the man who stab the other one a panic expression on his face when the boy looked at him the boy smiled grabing him by his throat slamming him into the ground "Raah" someone scream from behind smacking the boy with an axs the axs got stuck in the boys back and the boy fell off the man but got up "you cant see this but I'm busy playing " the boy says pulling the axs out and chucking it at the man the man falls to the floor and stops moving "whos nexts" the group charges him he doges by jumping back "Ramieriz " he said looking inside Ramieriz look at the boy his eyes whats wrong with him "can I borrow your crossbow" he said nicely with a smile Ramieriz tosses it to him "thanks I'll pay you back later".

The boy turns back to the crowd grabing one of the swords on the ground the men charge he shot one knocking him to the ground another two charge he blocks with his blade kicking one in the gut he smacks the other one with the bud of the crossbow and shots the other in the leg "I hate to kill so many people so I'll let you go if you leave now" he says theres about twenty nine of them left the boy grins tossing the sword and throwing the crossbow to Ramieriz "I don't mind a crowd but you might not want to look" the boy said to the group then turn toward the men and lifted his fist one man charge the boy doge grabing the mans head and twisting sharply to the left then the right the man fell to the ground three charge him he jump back grabing the arrow before it hit him he stap it into one of there stomachs kicking it deeper in an knocking the man down another one swings he doges again this time grabing the mans arm and throwing him over his shoulder stomping tha man in the face he let go of his arm jumping back avoiding another arrow the man shot one more and the boy grab the man next to him using him as a shield the man scream out when the arrow hit him the boy kicked the man forward doging another sword an arrow stabed into the boys hand.

The boy stop for a second then breaks of the shaft keeping the arrow head in his hand two more guys get close he slams the arrow head stuck in his hand into the guys chest then upper cuts him the other one swings the boy blocks with the spear head and it rips out he catches it and stabs it in the mans throat he kicks the man down the boy looks "your begining to thin out" he says with a chuckle twenty three left the boy thinks to himself three more charge the boy kicks one across the head doging the mans swords he kicks it and it hits the man in the head the last man throws a punch an it hits the boy he stumbles back and spits up some blood the man swings his sword and the boy grab it hes grining "you have a good right hook" he said looking down at the blood he spit up his hand was bleeding because of the cut fro the sword and the arrow wound he looks up his eyes are red and the other one's blue "you can tell your buddies when they come back what happened then I'll kill you" he head butts the guy and he falls down knock out the boy reaches into his jacket pocket seeing K inside and his gloves he walks over to the house setting K down and walking up putting on his gloves twenty left he thinks to himself five of them charge the boy looks up and they stop looking at his eyes.

"what the hell is with this kid " one of them said "sorry I'm getting bored you keep trying the same thing" he says he grins agains "but I guess well have a little more fun won't we " he said Olivia runs up to the clinic "excuse me is alexs here" she ask the boy whistles and she turns around "here you go" she says handing him a few things he smiles putting on the belt and looking at the other two things "he has taste I'll give him that" the boy says looking into one of the things he got "while he's distracted get him" one said the five charge the boy pushed olivia back lifting the two objects aiming with one of them two guys fall "what the hell is that" the man ask the boy smiles "its called a revolver " he says shoving it in a holster "and this is a raiper " the boy show the sword then put it in the seath "the funny thing about this is I don't use weapons like this I'm more of bare hand type of guy" he says quietly he smiles at Olivia "thank you" he says he points to the clinic "you might want to get in there he says she nods running in the boy turns around moving out of the way of the mans sword and kneeing him in the gut he grab the man by the neck and tosses him threw a window in the clinic "now lets continue the game" he says eleven left he charges the two with the bows slaming them into the ground then again and again then stop smiling he stood up looking at the small group of them left standing.

"I could let you run but it be no fun three charge him and hit him he stop moving the boy starts bleeding heavy where they had slashed he grins "see you still have a little fight left " he punches one in the throat before the other two could react he grabs them by there throats "I wonder if your heads will pop" he says with a small chuckle and presses against there throats till he the two stop moving he toss them to the side and started stretching "what are you doing" one of the said they were sweating cute he thought to himself "this is usually the part where you guys run away and I get to hunt you down" two of them charge "like hell" boy kicks up a sword and it cuts the man head of the other man stops the boy goes low under the man sword and punches him hard in the gut the man yells out in pain and he falls to the ground" the four left stand there "run or i''ll just shoot you your choice you'll live longer if you run but" he stops spining the revolvers barrel and stoping it "I can't promise you'll die as nicely" the guys stand there frozen he smiles "nice" he says "I'll give you guys a three second head start " he turns around "one" the four nod and slowly close in on the boy "two" they lift there weapons "three" they all slash but the boy pivots to the side putting the revolver on one of the guys head "thanks for lining up for me saves me ammo" he fires and the four fall to the ground the boys sighs putting the gun away "you guys were a let down " he says with a yawn he picked up the two he found alive in the crowd and brought them in the clinic.

"Alexs how did you" he looks at them they stop "your eyes" he looks in a mirror and smiles "when I was born I had one red eye and one blue one the blue was pretty while the red to everyone was satanic" he laughs in the mirror "its been awhile since I let this part take a hold of me it feels good" he says quietly "alexs" the boy looks at them "are you refering to me" they nodded "call me Cross its my name" they stand there confused he looks at them and sighs "hey doc mind patching me up" he said to red "when you tell me where alexs is" Cross smiles "I think you've got it wrong I'm alexs this isn't another personality its me the real deal I know you all go ahead ask me anything I'll give you the answe " he says with a chuckle Ramieriz walk forward opening his mouth "no " he said "what " he ask "your not him" Cross claps his hands smiling "the mute can talk" he laughs "yeah alexs never say something like that" he smiles at them "belive what you want I'm him".

K flys in "wheres master" he ask K fires backwards when he looks at Cross/alexs "why is X here" K screams Cross smiles "I forgot the small runt flame can see inside people " he sighs "well play another time till then keep my body safe" Cross says then falls to the ground. "Alexs" the boy opens his eyes "guys" he says looking at them and smiling "are you ok" cupa ask he nods "yeah I'm fine" he says looking at them "whats wrong guys" he ask they shake there heads "I thought we were celebrating " he says with a laugh they don't respond "guys whats wrong" he ask he looks seeing three guys on the ground he walks up to them one of them wake up "please don't kill me" Alexs stand there confused "why would I do that" he ask confused "look were sorry we try to kill you and your friends we didn't think you be able to do something like that you didn't even use powers you were to fast for us to hit " the man is shaking "look can you please clean whatever mess up you did and go I don't understand what your talking about but your bothering me" Alexs says.

The man doesn't say anything as he leaves with the two guys Alexs walk toward the door nobody was around the town look peacful like always red was behind him "they must had respawned already" she says quietly" she shakes her head "nothing its alright but K" she says K fires toward her "does Alexs look ok now" K looks over "yeah he does" Red nods "Alex's please be careful don't lose yourself alright" Alexs nod still confused "I'm not sure what you mean but ok" he says everyone after an hour or two calms down "are you ok " cupa ask alexs he nods "I already added the healing potion he was close to death again" she said Alexs sighed "hey honey" Blazette ask he nods "yeah" "you wouldn't hurt someone would you" he shakes his head "I only fight to protect " he says she nods "sorry for doubting you" she says sitting next to him after a few minutes of questions they all came to the fact that Alexs isn't at fault here something inside him kill thoses people.

Thats it for this one I hope you enjoyed it if you have any suggestions or OC you like in the story tell me and I'll add or fix it thank you for reading and I hope you will continue

Yarbad sighs looking at Alexs "so this time we have a question asking about A good point in your charecter" Alexs sighed "wouldn't that have been riped up today" he ask curiously "well what do you two think catherine and Red sit there "hes good research" the two said at once "see you still have a good point" Alexs sighs "I guess I'm a good planner" "ok lets swap over" Yarbad says snaping his finger Alexs reflection comes out of the mirror "hey Cross" Yarbad says Cross nods sitting down .

"so are there any good points in Alexs charecter " Cross thinks "hes the opposite of me I guess" he said with a laugh "but I feel bad his sympathetic shit gets old thoses guys he let go they were gonna be the one's I hunted since the four cheated" Alexs growled "I look like a muderer " Alexs roar "and" Cross ask Alexs get angry "ok what question "who is the first person who comes to mind when you think about survival" Yarbad says "I guess Andr since she could teleport us to safty" Alexs said "myself I cut through anything that gets in my way" Cross says "probably Alexs he would find a way out of the situation sonner or later but it be fun to watch him run around trying to find a way to save us" Red said catherine thought "I take him to I had someone else in mind but hers is more fun" she says.

"Thank god you two haven't been together since we meet" Alexs says to red "if you design something unkillable call me" Cross says grining "actually if you want I already did" Catherine said Cross grins again standing up "lead the way " they head for the door. Yarbad sighs snaping a big wall appears "we have to say good bye first" he says "got it" Cross says "but before we go we gotta have our special guest Cupa to answer todays special question" Cupa who just walked in nods "out of everyone in the story so far who is the nicest to you" she sits there for a moment looks at Alexs then looks down "I can still read your guys minds " Yaarbad says "Alexs congrats on beign the nicest " Yarbad says "ok now can we" Cross says Yarbad sighs "first make sure to think of a question an a topic for us to discuss and well ad it in" yarbad says then nods "three two one" "goodbye" the five say.


	11. Chapter 11 White Woods pt1

Hey guys if your still reading thank you if you have any suggestion or an OC you want in tell me and I'll be happy to put of fix something in the story Chapter 11 White forest pt 1 I didn't sleep well last night images of men being slaughter kept shooting into my head Olivia said she had an extra room at her place she had let me stay their since there wern't any rooms left here I slept alone in darkness hopping the images would stop but even after an hour of sitting there more and more kept poping up.

"Check" my eyes open up this isn't Olivia's place I look around seeing a boy and a girl playing on the ground I walk over and lean down there playing chess the boys relativly good and is beating the girl once the girl notice she began to tear up the boy smiled and started to make opening in his deffence until she had the upper hand when she stop crying and the sad face was replaced by a smile she started talking to the boy "how is your daddy" she ask he sighs the boy and girl have to be at least ten or seven "my father seems to be tripping up when it comes to his speeches but at home is happy" the boy looks at the window "if he wanted he could fix certain problems with one snap it be alot easier than dealing with the public and we could get rid of certain people who dig to" she lifts her hand to stop him "that not very nice " she says the boy looks away hes blushing but he seems angry as well.

"Your sister told me that what I should" he says "what do you mean" she ask he shakes his head "I'll tell you later" she nods he looks around "your mother is she alright" he ask she nods "since Daddy got back with his wound mommys been worried but its ok because he's super strong but daddy says is the strongest" the boy nods another girl who looks to be in her teens walks in she looks at the little girl and pats her head.

"So what are the royal two playing today" the girl shows her the board an the older girl sighs "looks like shes beating you again an after are lessons to" she sits behind the boy and lays her head on the top of his "why don't we play a game after you two are done" she says with a smile the boy nods and finishes the game quickly with one move moving his queen into place after setting his trap on the board his bishops and rook are also in place and her king can't move from the spot and none of her supporting pices can hit them"checkmate" he says with a sigh the girl chuckles "so you were paying attention to my lessons" she says wrapping her arms around him I sit there for a moment I want to knock this girl off hes only a kid but I get a look at the boys face for a moment it look like he was embaressed then it just seem casual to him "sis you said you wouldn't do that to him anymore" the little girl said the older girl smiled "calm down I'm just playing with him he needed a reward for listening anyways" .

A man in a suite walks in with two others a woman in a dress an a man wearing a eye patch "whats going on here" the man in the front ask the boy the woman in the dress picks ups the little girl the man with the patch stands behind her "were's mother" the boy ask the man in the suit sighs "your moms busy with her experiments " he says the boy looks away "alright" he says "have you finished your piano lessons" he ask the boy the boy nods walking over to the piano and sitting down I look over his fingers move as if they were on fire but the sound came out so sweetly I continue to watch till I could follow his fingers perfectly the boy stops and they clap he sighs and puts on a smile turning around and walking over to them "how old are your girls now" the boys father ask "oh shes eight and she's fifteen" he nods "my boy here is ten turn last week" "really he should come to her nineth birthday she'll be turning in a month " the man nods the boy seems unintreasted "my son will take up leadership once he reaches nineteen" the boy sighs "I said I be joining the Coffins" he said "that training your reciving is for self deffence in case someone can't get to you" his father said "I won't allow my son to become one of the fanilys " he stops shaking his head "never mind Richard would you mind if he spent the night here " the man ask the man with the eye patch " I don't mind my son will be coming home soon so it'll be nice for him to have his younge friend here" Richard said the father nods stepping out "PeachKeeper is standing outside if you need her call she'll be here for you" he says the boy nods the father smiles and walks out .

The boy clenches his fist "are you ok" he looks the little girl there again he nods I look around the room its nice actually everything looks brand new here and it looks so elegent I look back "its time for your violin lessons" the little girl nods following her parents out "so are you ready to play" she ask he turns toward her "I'll win" he says quietly walking toward the board and sitting down "why don't we discuss what happens to the loser" she says the boy nods "if I win you'll be my play thing the rest of your life " she says he nods "what about if I win" he says she smiles "if you win when the urges come I'll let you do whatever you want to me when ever you want " I feel like she's trapping him "so then your body will belong to me" he ask she nods "and if I win your body and will shall belong to me" she says he nods the figures start to become a blur I mus be waking up I shake my head trying to stayy asleep this dream made no since but it was intresting I wanted to know what happens and who were the coffins who were these people.

My eyes open again this time its the room I was in before I was glad to have thoses images out of my head but my dream what was it about I hold my head shaking it but I cant remember I fell myself be tug down "I don't wanna open shop yet five more minutes" Oliva says in her sleep her arms wrap around my waist I move her arms and get up I yawn "Alexs" I look back "that was fast" I said not asking why she was in the room she obviously walk in and went to sleep "are you guys going to be gone long " I look at her "honestly I'm pretty sure most of us will be back in a day or two but I'm not sure about me it'll take awhile to find what I'm looking for and I'm not sure what'll make me do if I find it I might not come back" I sigh "then let me come" she said "you have to run the blacksmith" she shakes her head "my brother coming back from his honeymoon he can run it while I'm gone besides your going to need someone to make sure your equipment doesn't fail on you in a fight" she nods to the weapons on the chair "I guess its ok just leave a note for them k" she nods "sure thing I made you something else they said it might work better for you than the other two things I made" she said handing me a sword .

I look at it the seeth was a dark black and the handle was covered in a silk like wrapping but it was darkened the blade curved a little as it went up "what type of sword is this" I ask she shakes her head "you said it was a traditional sword for your people and you guys only use it a katanna is what you said it was I pulled it out it was long and kind of heavy but I could swing it pretty well better than trying to kill someone with that raiper "I still need to temper it though its dull and needs to be sharpened" I nod putting it away and handing it to her.

When I leave the house Oliva doesn't come with me she said she'll be working on the blade I wonder around the town for awhile noticing alot of people gathering around someone when I got close a boy wearing glasses walk into the town everyone happly greeted the boy he nods smiling and answering questions for people "who is that" I ask "he's the student of our alchemist I don't rember his name but he was out grabbing things and just got back its been awhile since he's been back so everyone was happy to see him" the man smiles and walks over to talk to the boy I think about it"hey kid" I yell he looks over walking over "yeah" he ask "I'm one of reds new students she wants to see you" I lied he nods walking with me back.

"so red says you left looking for " he stops me "red she ussually doesn't let us call her that teacher said its bad manners" I shurg "she letting me off the hook because I got her out of the nether a few days ago" he seems shocked "you went in the nether " he said with a laugh "with what supplies" "my boots my gloves and a backpack" he starts laughing keep it up kid I'll cut you down quick a voice in my head said what was that I thought to myself shruging it off as we got to the clinic.

Red explain the details and the boy stood there listening like it was a lecture "now listen we won't be gone long I'll show them the way once we find what he's looking for well head back shouldn't take more than a few days " the kid nods "I'll take care of things till you get back good luck teacher" she nods "were leaving right now" I asked she nods "of coruse we got to take care of this as fast as we can so I can get back to work" she says I nod and we walk out of the house "we gotta go get olivia" I said "whys that" Ice said annoyed "well she can repair our equipment if it gets damage" I said Ice sighs "fine if you think she'll actually help" she says I nod and we head for her place when I get there with everyone she standing there talking to a man an a woman who nod there heads she hugs the two of them and runs over to us "thats taken care of lets start moving" the groups nod and we walk into the woods.

It tooks us about a day of walking to get near the snow Red said we should stop and set up camp so me and Ramieriz got to work doing while everyone else gathered fire wood and food "hey Ramieriz" I said he looks up "rember the whole brother thing if you need anything help or advice just tell me" I look up hes not on the other side of the house anymore I look left and right then sigh turning to go and jumping "dammit " I said Ramieriz looks at me for a second "dating advice" is the only thing he says to me I nod and we sit behind the cabin we just made "so tell me whats up" he nods and pulls down his hood and his balaclava fell with it his snow white hair had a shaggy spike look to it and he started explaning what he was talking about.

"As a child I was trained to become Charolletes personal guard it was a direct order from the ghast king it started after my father died my life became devoted to her I was with her twenty four seven and I began to feel something for her" he said I nod "I've never had any problems taking my father place I was ready to serve them but I thought how I felt would get in the way and I didn't want to burden the princess" I smack him on the back of the head lightly "little bro let me tell you something" he nods "the world spins in one direction following the path it was born to follow but that doesn't mean it can't change it can go faster maybe even slower depending on its rotation and we live on it we get the chance to bend the string of truth and make reality into something great" I stand up "if your heart tells you the right thing to do is tell her your feeling then tell her if not that your choice but you'll regret not doing it I know you will your that type of guy" he nods at me looking at me like I'm talking gold.

"Can I ask you something" I said he nods "why ask me for that type of advice trust me with it other than the fact I told you it was ok" he nods "because" he looks "you have a type of energy everyone loves people seem to flock to you even I did you have something hidden that everyone wants to see be unlock" he said I nod "besides most of the girls here fallen for you I thought you had some type of secret weapon you could let me borrow" he said I thought about it he's serious but Rameriz is still a young kid I guess I should remember that but I'm no much different I look at him "now old are you " I ask "seventeen" I stop slaming my head on the cabin "he's older than me" I said quietly he must had heard me because he showed a faint smile and look at me "I'm happy being your little brother" I smile "thanks kid" I said patting him on the back he nods putting up his gear and walking away.

I'm not sure if I'm the person he should be asking for advice maybe he should consolt a love guru or something I stop realizing I wondered of I see a wolf sitting on the ground it looks hurt I run over looking at it the wolfs breathing heavily I think its dying I go to pet it and its eyes open there black it howls the howl sounds like a screech and a wolf howl combined I cover my ears looking at it the wolf starts to become bigger growling at me I roll to the left as it lunges at me it teeth bite through the tree and it falls over the wolf turns to me growling I feel for the sword or gun but I can't find them I left them at camp K's not even here to warn the others I grab a branch from the ground and lifted it the wolf lunges sounding like a tiger and a wolf as it roars at me I scream charging forward with the stick.

Thats it for this one I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you tought of it and if you have any suggestion or an OC tell me and I'll add or change something to make the story more enjoyable.

Yarbad turns to the group of people "ok todays special we got two big ones here and alot of people today we have alot more people than ussual " he points to the group sitting in the stands "we got a couple questions today and some extra people were gonna add in later but first I might as well add some of the people who'll be doing comentary with me" Yarbad snaps and out pops a mirror Alexs sighs "you want him to come out again" he nods "actually you'll be answering an up here with me to" he snaps and alexs is in front of the mirror Cross comes out yawning "so I guess without any delays well start" Yarbad says a black flames shots up to his left along with elizabeth "wait there comentating to" Alexs ask confused "they don't have connection like you to most of the charecters so were adding them in to answer our other questions but for now there up here like you" Yarbad says.

He nods at the man with the cards and he reads the first one "Well start out with the fun one Men In Black wants to know your guys crushes no exceptions everyone has to answer" he says "if not I'll just say it out loud " Yarbad says. "Ok lets start with Catherine " the man says catherine sighs "It was the man who gave me the ring Alexs is wearing right now" she says "yarbad" the man reading ask "she's telling the trush I'll hide who it is because it be spoilers "ok hen next red" Red sighs "crush is a good word for this I guess the idiot sitting up there is the cloest I've ever come" she says "she's telling the truth" yarbad says the man nods "ok Cupa" the man ask "I don't know what that is but I guess it be sand I don't really crush anything else".

yarbad sits there for a moment thinking about it "can I say this but being an idiot isn't allowed on the panel" Cross said Alexs punches him in the arm "its alright cupa we know trying " cupa blushes "thanks Alexs" Yarbad sighs "I guess that answers it" he says "stella" he ask "the only one I've crushed who told me was Alexs when he got me out of the hole" Yarbad shrugs "she has no real feeling I guess" the man sighs "charollete" she shrugs "I get bored fast but Ramieriz is the only person other than my father who's gotten close to me if that makes sense " he nods "Ramieriz what do you" he looks at alexs who smacks the annoucer "can we be honest and say its obvious " he nods at what alexs said "um moving on Ice" she shrugs "no one" she says. "Yarbad" he ask "our hero hasn't proved himself to everyone " Yarbad says sighing "ok then blazette" she girns "Alexs obviously" Alexs sighs "blazette are you even a little shy about anything" he ask "nope" she says laughing. "olivia" she sighs "I had a crush on some random guy but he up and vanished a while ago" she says "wow hard on answer" he says "ok how about we look at Alexs " everyone turns to him "he's trying for the window" one of the security guard say "stop him" another one say they grab him "dammit I can't go up there " he screams "whys that" Cross says with a laugh "because" yarbad says snaping his fingers a T.V. turns on a woman sitting there everyone seems enthralled by her "she beautiful" cupa says "serious of the charts on fire" Blazette says.

"Alexs isn't that the girl who stalked you for one year and you ask her out last week" Elizabeth said Alexs thought about it "I did that" he thought to himself "thats why I was worried I was late to see what her answer was" he sighed "she still waiting for it but if we tune into whats in his heart" yarbad says with a snap "we get nothing" Alexs growls "and whos fault is that" yarbad shrugs "who cares move onto the next question" he says the man nods "lexsade wants to know a personal secert from everyone" the group seems to freeze "ok lets start with Elizabeth " she nods. "when me and alexs were younger he spend the night at my house when he did I end up sleeping with him I told him I had a nightmare and he let me lay down with him" elizabeth felt a sudden murder intent from some in the group of people.

"Cahterine" she sighs "the bodys in my clinic are mostly people I got bored treating" she says everyone stared "um thats normal moving on cupa" she shakes her head "when I was younger I couldn't control myself and when we were on a railroad I blew up and we went crashing but the reason I blew up was because of a cat" she said embaressed" "moving on stella" she tought about it "when I was younger I got myself stuck under water when I try taking the boat out of the docks " she said proud of herself "great red" he looks at her "the first experiment I was doing was to increase scocial behavior it ended up being a problem when the person couldn't stop screaming the truth at people I ended up blaming it on bad herbs" she said sighing.

"Moving on charollet ramieriz" he ask "we got one together we were exploring out side the castle once and saw a portal leading up to the over world we took a peak in and saw it was in somone house the person was sleeping and it was pitch black for fun we left open the door when we came back the house was blown up and the person was gone" Alexs looks at the two "you guys are a problem together aren't you" he ask X laughs "idiots" X yells at them "shut it yeah flaming black ball" Cross says "next blazette and Ice" "we got one together two when we were fighting once we decided to see who could stare at the ground the longest and we both walk off the edge of a cliff " she said laughing "alexs" he ask alexs sighs "I was sleeping when I heard someone break a window in the house I walk down stairs seeing them grabing things and putting them in a bag I walked up behind them being to tird to understand it and help them grab somethings then went back to sleep" he says. everyone after laughing waited for yarbad "ok if you have topics or question you want to ask add a review or send me a pm and I'll look at them and try putting them in depending on how many there are " "with that three two one" "goodbye" the groups says loudly.


	12. Chapter 12 coruption

Chapter 12 corutpion

The wolf was the sive of one of the trees and the length I smacked it with the branch making it flinch I ran for one of the trees jumping up and grabing the edge pulling myself up I heard it howling jumping up I jump to the next tree it growled at me I slowly backed up forgeting I was on the tree and falling back I felt the ring slip off I look up the wolf was still in the tree I turn looking for the ring finally finding it I sighed with relife wait which hand was it on I thought to myself I heard the howl and I felt the burning sensation no time to think about it I shove the ring onto my left hand.

POV: K

I saw master leave the camp grounds I'm not sure where he went but he went had already gone missing I couldn't see him for a couple minute when I found him he was fighting a wolf with the same aura as X I quickly left to warn the others .

POV : ?

The boy stood up yawning he heard a howl sighing he jumped into the tree "did you wants something" he ask his voice was monotone no emotions at all the wolf growled jumping at him the boy jump back onto another tree "if you don't stop I'll have to punish you" he said the wolf growled the boy raised his hand "that was a joke" he said in monotone the wolf pounced again and the boy fell back doing a hand spring as and landing "I'll be taking my leave now " he said turning and walking away the wolf growled charging him the boy took a step to the left the wolf trying to stop slid on the snow and smashed into a tree the boy walk up to the wolf grabing it by the ear "bad" he said in his normal monotone voice the wolf jump backed growling still at the boy he sighed looking at the ground he piked up a sharp stone "your making me use to much energy if I fight you will you let me sleep " it howls he sighs "everyone here seems to be an idiot" he says walking forward calmly the wolf charges again the boy pivots and staps the stone into the wolfs foot the wolf goes rolling whines in pain the picks up another sharp rock and the wolf whines the boy walks forward looking at the wolf who was now cowering "I understand" the boy said monotone again he puts his hand on the wolf and it begins to shrink back to its normal size.

The rock he stab the wolf with falls out before he beings and the wolf wounds closes "it won't spread just don't become violent" he says yawning and laying on the wolf a woman comes out and stares at the boy laying on the wolf the boy opens an eye the wolf hasn't try anything just calmly lays there with the boy "yes" he ask the girl she doesm't say anything for a moment "thank you for helping this pup" she says "my father had told me that he was banished for touching the dark flames" the boys already fallen asleep by this time "excuse me" she says his eyes snap open "yes " "do you mind if I rest as well I've been running for a long time" he scoots over "if you want to " he says not caring as long as he can go back to sleep he notices she has a tail and ears like a wolf and pulls her close "wolf huddle for warmth" he says not explaining himself any more than that she doesn't argue laying her head on his and the three of them go to sleep.

"Your sure he was this way right" Red said to K "yeah I can still see the wolfs fire but it change and theres a another person there as well" K said "alright stella stay here with Ice Andr and olivia and watch the camp me blazette rameriz and cupa will go find him" stella nods and the others follow K through the snow "what do you think happen to him " cupa ask Red didn't respond for a minute "I don't know well find out in a couple minutes won't we" Red says the group brokes the trees and found the three sleeping in the woods "why is he sleeping" K ask "this is the wolf that was attacking him" Red ask "hey don't we know this girl" "yeah Accalia" Blazette said "who" "she come when someone does something worthy of praise if you do something good for nature or something she ussually never shows herself and people who see her with no reason get killed by her father he's said to be testing them ".

"For" red was intrested "Accalia meeting with someone who was strong enough to beat her father in a fair will be the one placed as the Sun-Wolf and end up taking the pack from her father and becoming her mate " Blazette says "from what I get from whar my dad says is that he barley lets her leave because of that alot of people have fought for her hand but all died" cupa said "actually even if we wanted to help we couldn't" Red said "why" K ask "I red in a book about a powerful type of wolf invading the minds of others even if we wanted to help we couldn't" they look at him "so we just sit here and wakes up " K ask floating over there master head "he'll wake up just wait" blazette said with a half serious laugh going for her.

The boy opens his eyes he stood on a giant pillar the wolf and girl still laying there a roar from in front of him he yawns looking forward "you child from what spices are you from " the boy shrug "we lost our name a long time ago" he says "very well kins man of the unknown I am the guardian of the forest and the dreams that follow it " he says a man appears his eyes are wolf like and he wears a black fur coat the boy nods "so I'm sleeping then why do I feel tired still" he ask monotone still "that is how your spirit is built so it is how you wake in your dreams" the boy nods "that makes since I was created to fit this genetic code line" he says still monotone no emotion on his face "I ask you to fight me fairly to claim the right to sit on the throne and rule the forest" the boy yawns once more "will I get to sleep" he ask the man sighed "yes and much more anything you want " he says the boy shrugs "why not" he says still no emotion the boy walks forward kicking at the man " you fight a man without knowing his name " the boy shrugs "who said you were a man" he says still no emotion on his face the man chuckles becoming huge "in this form I'm called cerberus I'm known to most as the three headed hell hound I will fight you in this form" he says smirking at the boy.

The boy nods lifting his hand and a sword fell from the sky "this is my dream meaning I can push limits" he says monotone he walks forward cerberus howls and fire rains from the sky the boy snaps and it starts to rain on his side the monster lunges forward and the boy chucks the sword cutting of one of the heads the sword fell on the other side of the monster it laughed at him "now well fight like beast" it roars smacking the boy he whinch in pain fliping back so he land on his feet he held his stomach the boy look down "I can feel it" he says feeling the wound then sighs lifting his hand again a chain falls to the ground at one end of the chain is a large sythe it had a skull were the blade and staff connected and the rest of it look like a large spiral bone cover in ozing black the monster howls running forward the boy doges slashing cutting of one of the heads the sythe gets stuck in the ground and the monster punches the boy in the air "its over" the boy said the chain wraped around his arm he tug and the sythe fired up catching cerberus neck and tugging harder the head goes flying and the boy lands on cerbus using one of his heads as a foot stool and sighing "I can tell your here" he says calmly pointing cerberus appeared growling "father you lost fairly" the girl said then cerberus sighs "fine your right he is the one written on the wall that could figure out my weakness" the boy yawned looking he sighed standing up "we should go back now" he says to the boy the boy nods and the four vanish.

Thats it thank you if you continue reading this and if you have ant suggestion or OC you like me to add in or have something fix just ask and I'll be happy to an tell me what you think of the story so far.

Yarbad looks at something on a paper "alright thats on me that Andr wasn't on the pannel but I had a joke for it I forgot to put it in " he says snaping his finger the paper vanishes and he looks "so everyone here than do I need to do roll call " he ask "no its fine " "X really was annoying so I didn't bother inviting them this time" "one more thing " he points to alexs than the mirror " do I have to he's an ass" "yeah he's apart of the cast" Yarbad says Alexs sighs walking up Cross walks out "sup bitches" he says yawning "and look who else I found" cross said dragging out a boy who look like he pass out at any moment "hey there have we meet before" Alexs ask the boy nods "yeah" is all he says sitting next to Yarbad "wow he's gonna be fun" Cross says "you brought him" he said "well lets move on to the questions QNA"

The man step forward with cards "alright we have everyone here this time" QNA said "this time we got three topics so well go over them with a quick answer from everyone" he says "first I'll ask the question then you all will answer doesn't matter what order" he says "first topic from The men in black is bad memories good memories" Red sigh " a bad memory for me would be when sister created all thoses mutated mobs and let them into my room" Cahterine chuckles looking away "A good memory would be when I broke her note book what set her bak with me medical wise" she said.

"Mine is just her flip around " Catherine says "I don't have memories past when master came to this world but I don't really have bad memories just good ones hanging out with everyone" K said "I guess it was when I thought it was ok to run around outside with a lighting rod and the bad part was when I got shocked" cupa said laughing faintly "a bad memory would be when I was when I broke my friends back hugging them the good one was when I help the villagers rebuild there town" stella said andr didn't say anything like rameriz they just that there for awhile "I can put up what your thinking for everyone to hear" yarbad says with a yawn the two snap up "my bad memory would be when my father died my good one would be all the time after my training" rameriz said quick "my bad memory was when everyone ran from me my good one was when someone actually call my eyes pretty" Alexs looks away "oh it was you " cross says quietly to him with a grin "fuck you" Alexs says back. "alright moving on ".

charollete grab Rameriz "it was probably the time me and him went sword fighting against the pigmen they were tough but he smacked them around when I lost " she said with a laugh "my bad one wouuld be when my dad caught me stealing from his desk he had taken Rameriz crossbow because he let me shot it since it was my fault I wanted to get it back" blazette laughed "I don't have much of bad memories but my good memory was when I burnt down that one pigman camp" she said "why are you guys so brutal on pigmen Alexs said quietly. "mine be meeting you idiots my good memories happened before that" Ice said quietly "mine be when I forge my first sword my bad one was when I try using it and it broke" olivia said with a laugh "mine probably be the time me and alexs went camping but the bad one would be when I try to cook dinner for me him and his mom" "yeah the pot lit on fire I'm not sure how you actually mange to do that" alexs said laughing a little "how about you alexs" QNA ask.

Alexs sits there and thinks "I guess my worst memory was" he stops "and my best was" he stops again "I um I don't know what to say I guess when I was in the huma world other than going home and elizabeth my mind completly slip I don't actually have an answer" he says sighing "but a good time here was when we all did the food tasting test and a bad time be when cross showed up after" cross chuckled "yeah good times good times" "ok next question this is a basis for everyone on a certain aspect of the world from a Guest we want to know your child memories of the place you belong the govorment etc." "wait" Yarbad says "what" QNA ask "were saving that one for later dumbass" QNA sighs "moving on then" he says "what do you guys think about alexs from Lexsade".

"I know hes a pussy" cross says "fuck you" "he seem nice" the boy says "thanks kid " "alexs has a genuine heart" elizabeth said "good test subjecct" red and catherine said at the same time "hes like a brother to me" alexs laugh "kid I already said we were brothers" rameriz nods "he said I had nice eyes and he doesn't run from me" andr said thats because alexs thought if I did I have a repeat of last time I ran "hes got a giant fire in him" blazette said excited "he's a good person if you like trash" Ice said "he's kind of a badass " olivia said "actually I'm the badass" Cross said "same here" the boy said yawning "and yet were the same person" alexs said quietly "he's a nice person" stella said "masters amazing" K said "he's someone you can trust" Cupa said "hes a good person thats for sure" Charollete says "well thats everyone and yarbad you said you needed to say something".

Yarbad nods standing up "I'm gonna ask this once if you guys want things to progress on a line of M (like gore violence curssing sex ect) I'll have it as 1 if you like where it is I'll have it at to if you have a chance go to my profile and vote " yarbad says sitting down "ok if thats everyone its time for the goodbye" yarbad said "three two one" " goodbye" the group yelled.


	13. Chapter 13 Chessed

WARNING WARNING please do not read if you are offended by sexual if you are offended by such I'll make sure to put a mark before so that you can skip over it.

Chapter 13 Chessed

"I won't lose this" I open my eyes looking around its that room again I walk over to the boy his face is still shrouded so I can't see it very well but I can make out his expresions like last time "your acting like a child again" she said with a seductive smile I try pushing her away from the boy but my hands go through her I guess I can't touch anything in this dream I sighed so I can only watch I stand back and let it continue the boy looks away his blush seems to vanish right when it appears "don't worry this is a large type of bet " she said.

The boy glares "if this is for the power I'll gain when I get older I don't understand why you take this route" the boy ask she smiles taking her move "no if I wanted it I could have taken it a diferent way " she said with a smile "so then whats this bet about" he ask taking his not taking the weakness she had place "I wanted to have you since I first met you" she said "but why " he ask "aren't you getting married anyways the one marraige your parents set up" he said she nods "yes I am my idiot father set it up" she said with a sigh "he never ask my wish " she said taking her move "he's coming here tomorrow my brothers gonna be guarding him " she said with a sigh the boy didn't say anything for a moment then moved "check" he said.

She smiled "you found an opening" she said "I won't win from your pity lets keep going" he said "of course prince" she said smiling and moving he moves again "I'm planing on playing the chess game with him" he said quietly "oh but you don't have a full board it'll be unfair" the girl says the boy looks up "I thought that would make us even" the boy says the girl chuckles "even with your board being incomplete your willing to play it " he nods.

"Checkmate" the boy says moving "so you did move your king like that as a trap " she said quietly she smiles walking across the table and hugging "him the rules are the rules you win" she says "I'm yours " she said the boy grabs one of her arms "not yet" he says standing up "I need to win the chess game first" he says "if you play i'll be on the opposite side" she said "that'll make things more intresting don't tell him for me who it is he's facing alright" he says she smiles "of course I'm yours I'll help you anyway I can" she says "good I know you'll be able to find weak points in what I'm doing I got to make sure this is official so until this is over you belong to him not me" he says she nods "if I do anything for you does that mean you'll do anything for me" she ask "kid say no" I yell at him he nods "of course I will " he stands up he so younge but he seems so serious about this "I need to talk to peacekeeper " he says with a yawn "I need them on my side in this until I can have a real queen I'll use a sub for it" he says "I'll bring her back here so if you could please leave" he says she nods and walks out of the room.

The boy sighs looking at something on his hand I look over he had some type of ring on and a tattoo on his hand he sighed looking at the door leading out side "I have to talk to peacekeeper now" he said walking out to the door "if it wasn't for my mother I wouldn't be as smart as I was she loves her experiments to much to care what happens to anyone though once I hit my peak at her experiment she toss me away like any other" he said feeling the back of his neck I notice there was some type of marking on him.

The boy found the person he was looking for it was some girl wearing complete black half her face was covered and the hood she wore made it hard to see her face but her eyes shine like a jewel she kind of reminded me of Rameriz she was throwing daggers into targets when he walked up the type of black she wore was a type of skin type leather than seem to bounce of the suns rays when he approach she took a bow falling to a knee he sighed "peacekeeper since I was born you were assign to watch me get up" he says bluntly she nods standing "what did you need my lord" she really was like Rameriz I wonder if your stuck with someone along time you get like this.

The boy didn't explain anything his expression left his face and he walk up to her "your mine right if I told you to you kill someone for me" she doesn't answer right away but nods "if that is what you wish of me then I do it for you" he smiles nodding "then can you love me for awhile" he ask her faced turned red "my lord your to young " she said he nods "I understand but your someone special to me I don't want to lose you before I even have a chance" the girl kneels down toward him "I'm sorry my lord I thought you saw me as a tool" he rubs her head and smiles "off course not you've always been special to me" he said "my lord can you love me like a tool" she says "what do you mean" he ask walking her back to the room "I mean I've never been treated like a girl so I'd feel weird if you started treating me like one".

The boy doesn't say anything till he gets to the room he sits on the bed "I already know this is were they'll tell me to stay" he says "I'll tell you I love you as a tool and as a woman" he says she nods sitting on the bed with him "can I ask you to show your face" she nods taking of the half mask and pulling down the hood she had long black hair and purple eyes I'll tell you this I give her props still developing and she looks like that I clap "those are only a little bit smaller than Catherines " I say quietly I snap out of it I don't want to become some pervert he rubs her face "if it wasn't for your job I'd always want this pretty face showing " he says she blushes "its not safe for me to say your name here after the chess game I'll call it peacekeeper " he says she nods he leans forward kissing her.

I go to leave the room but I can't my body won't move I sit there for a moment its a dream I wanted know the story treat it like one I sigh looking to my right a chairs slowly moving towards me I sit down and sigh "my brains a dick" I tought to myself "just enjoy it" I look over someone sitting in a chair there cover in black I can't tell who they are "who are you" I ask "he won't tell you" someone else says I look to my right someone else is sitting there "don't worry there nicer than they seem" a womans voice said "your really gonna say that" a boys voice yawns "this is hilarious you fucking idiots really want to sit here and watch this" another apears "man I'm fucking cracking up" "will you all quiet down" another one appears "you boy were here because of you so tell them to be quiet" they say.

I sit there what am I supose to do "shut up shut up I can't take it be quiet" another appears "calm down dumbass were waiting for the last to appear" the calm one says "I'm guessing me" then a giant one appears "yeah you" they say the big one nods " pathetic idiots I'm bored with this play brought on by the thought pattern of this fool" it points at me "fuck you I don't understand it either tell me how I can leave" I said the big one sighs and nods "finish the dream and you will be able to leave just like last time."

I nod looking back at the two (Warning Sign). The boy continues to kiss her deeply extending his hand down she lets out a small moan as he continues to mess with her he lifts his hand and smiles "someone my age can turn you on that much" he says "I'm sorry but I never thought I'd be with you like this" he kisses her again this time pulling off her hood and armor "so this is how you look under the armor " he says "please don't stare" she said he seems confused by that "I thought you wanted me to love you as a tool" he said "she nods "then all I'm doing is polishing my tools" he says getting close and starts to mess with her body again.

"Is their some type of hidden message to this or something" Alexs says "no I'm surprise by you not even an inch" the one laughing said I look down "off course not this is nasty" he says "she loves him obviously " "but can we say the same about the boy" Alexs says they don't respond "exactly" The boy bites her neck "my lord please don't be so rough " she says breathing heavily he smiles bitting her breast she flinches "is that even normal" Alexs screams "shh its getting intresting" one of them say's.

The boy holds on for a moment reaching down inside her pants again he can't stop moving she starts to moan louder "so me bitting you turned you on even more" he says taking of her pants "I'm surprise by you no underwear " he says "they constrict movement in my armor none of the coffins wear any" he nods and goes down "I was hungry anyways" he says leaning in and messing with it some more "please don't do that" she says moaning loudly as his tounge explores deeper she bites her lip trying to contain herself he looks up then looks back down he grabs her and pulls her closer to him she lets out a larger moan and falls back the boy lays up grabing the blanket and whiping off his face "that was rude I was enjoying your sounds" he says sighing "sorry my lord".

"I was on the boy side but now " Alexs says Peace Keeper looks away "I'm sorry" she says she gets close to him and takes his pants off he starts to take his shirt off "before you take it off completely my mother enhance my body so she could see what I be like when I was an adult how her test would affect me " "its bigger than I thought it be" she said "thats um thats not normal for a kid" Alexs says the group starts clapping "you guys aren't serious right" alexs says.

She starts to suck the boy off his face changes for a moment and his breath gets heavier but then it stops hes back to normal "does it feel go" she ask licking the tip he nods "your surpisingly good at this" he says another flash of emotions then back to normal "damn I thought I could last longer " he says she comes back up "if you want you can spit it out" he says she shakes her head and swallows it "no I'm your tool I need to help you in anyway I can " she leans down and licks any cum that got on his Trigger he sighs rubbing her head "can you keep going " he ask she nods for a fucked up child he's a good person Alexs thinks in his head then sighs actually this kind of ruin my image of him.

I feel my mind drift as if it couldn't handle the rest "your heart seems to be at ease little one" I look up I'm standing next to the boy again this time where stadning in front of something "you know what I'm here for " the boy says lifting his hand "this mark shows my blood " he roars the thing laughs hidding itself in the shadows "child you are much more on this side than you are reality" the thing said the boy sighs "should that matter" he ask "not in my eyes in mine its a good thing " the boy nods "I'll be back later once I've finished the chessed game" he said the thing laughed "don't fail master you might regret it" the boy chuckles his expresion not changing "I might but you'll come with me to hell" he says the thing smiles "of course master I look forward to it".

I open my eyes and were standing in the room the boy pulls up his pants and puts on his shirt I look over peacekeeper is breathing heavily on the bed not really moving just in her own enjoyment of whatever happen once I left "my mother change me alot I think that should be obvious " he says he looks "after tonight the game begins with him and his board and me and my queen and three pawns" he says with a small chuckle "we can sleep together since no one will suspect anything from it just wake me up early I still need to set plans the three recruits you talked about will be joining our fun as well" he says sitting on the bed then falls back onto PeaceKeepers lap "My lord you don't have to do this if you don't want to" she said the boy shakes his head "no I want to do this as my tool you'll be by myside " she nods "to the very end" he sighs going to sleep.

"What do you want" PeaceKeeper ask The teenage girl from befor walks in "so protective" she said with a chuckle "you better not touch to much what belongs to me"she says peacekeeper glares at her "if you hurt him I'll kill you" peacekeeper lifted her blades "no I'm not planing on it I just wanted to wish him good luck" she says walking out "I bet it was fun enjoy him while he's still yours" then she walked off.

That was different from the last one's but I wanted to throw a point in ther I drew sticks the polls still up but I was deciding if things take this route or stay on the same road it had been but I pick the other stick so it was like this for this one I didn't want to go to far though so I fixed it. Yarbad turns looking at everyone "were not gonna do this today since most of you weren't in this one but well get you guys in on the next one" he says they nod "so three two one" "goodbye" the group says.


	14. Chapter 14 Check

I'm sorry if things seem confusing I'll give you the short of what's going on in this one so it doesn't seem confusing if you have any suggestion or want me to add an OC I'll be happy to

Chapter 14 Check

I sit there with the people in the dark there bodies are still covered with the black flame "so can you tell me who you guys are now" I ask "no" one says "listen I won't be able to continue this if I don't even know who you guys are " I roar at them "it be more difficult if we told you this will tell you the answers just go along with it a little longer ok" the woman's voice said "lose yourself in the fear you never find the answers" one of them say laughing "shut up if I have to do this are you guys going to be tagging along" I ask "no Alex's we were here to make sure you wouldn't avoid it anymore" the big one says "what am I avoiding" I ask "its not your fault your not the one were talking about" another one says "what do you mean" I ask "we'll be able to answer soon call us and well come" the big one says handing me a chain with a small cross on the end.

"Why do I need this to call you" I ask "its like a whistle " one of them explain "I understand" I say with a sigh "you can go to sleep it'll continue once you have" the big one says I nod and close my eyes. When I open my eyes again its day time and there gone The boy is sitting on the bed yawning peacekeeper is sitting next to him with a phone talking to someone she gets off "did it go well" he says "yes they'll be here today what you ask for they've set it up and they need to know the extra thing you wanted" he nods "can you tell me what it is " he shakes his head handing her something from his bag "good " he says tossing her a walkie-talkie "here don't lose it I'll give this to the other three" he says walking out of the room I stand up looking at her for a second she stands up and goes out the window well she is part of something called the coffins.

I walk out seeing the boy he's already talked to three others they hand him something he nods and walks away "he's should be here in twenty minutes I have to get rid of at least three of his other wise this won't work" he says lifting the walkie-talkie "how are things going" he ask "we found the people who are guarding the back entrance" one of them says "good watch them we don't want a mess at least not yet " he says smiling he looks at his hand again and sighs.I follow the boy he wonders into a big room it looks old and goes down stairs I follow him in seeing a light shine in my face the boy moves around like its a maze but nothings around but I do feel like I am walking through things.

The boy goes down stairs and picks up a bag on the ground starting to place objects on the support beams he smiled looking up at the roof and then placing the last one walking out shuffling around like he had been before like it was amaze I followed him out "ten minutes left " the boy heres somone say on the radio the boy bolts forward I chase after him he sets something up in the hallway and continues "sir we see them at the front gate" the man on the radio said the boy growls under his breath stoping and taking another turn I go to follow but he's gone I sigh looking I see PeaceKeeper I run after her she's fast but I keep up she's waiting at the front gate holding her blades in her hand I sit there watching her eyes don't leave the gate for a second a group of people begin to walk in guards with rifles and swords I watch as a boy a bit older looking than me came in he walked with the guards as soon as they hit the gate Peacekeeper fired her blades at them.

Out if the eight guards three fell to the ground two men bigger than the others charge her but a shot was sound and the gate fell to the floor leaving the men stuck inside two more shots and the big men fell to the grounds two men from there side with snipers came out "Tristan come with us" they said to the boy he nods following the three men with swords as they made there way out of the court yard one of the men on there side fired again hitting peacekeeper in the arm she fell two a knee holding her arm she ran away the five guards followed her the teen girl came out heading in the direction of the boy name tristan the men with snipers both went seprate ways one went for the prince the other went for Peacekeeper I know some of this will freze so I'll see whats happening to Peacekeeper I went towards that direction this is the area were the boy set something up.

I here a snap and the sniper is cut in half by a razor blade I run pass not wanting to puke and found peacekeeper the men were near the old building the boy had gone peacekeeper ran in and so did the men after her I look inside three of them stop the other two did as well turning aroud they seem confused looking at there three friends all the sudden the three men fell apart on the ground in a bloody mess I walked in looking at where they stood "sharpened piano wire so it was a maze" I said quietly I look Peacekeeper runs out of the building she has something in her hand pressing the button I heard something start it sounded like drills the entire room started shaking and the two fell back to back I look the wires they were closing in on the two I looked away as it got to them I heard them scream for an instant before it ended I sighed looking at Peacekeeper "I hope my lord is happy with his tool" I think she really enjoys this tool thing.

I walk over to where I saw the other sniper since I'm guessing that something else happened there I follow him he covers a wall turning he aims something knocks his sniper out of his hands I look seeing somone who I hadn't seen before dressed in black fighting the sniper the man in black throws a punch but the sniper dunks under charging the man in black making them both fall to the ground two roll around for a couple minutes and the sniper ends up on top and starts punching the man in black he blocks but the sniper gets a couple good punches in and knocks out the man in black from how many times his head must have hit the ground hard the man picks up his sniper and aims it at him an arrow hits the sniper in the neck and he falls to the ground holding onto it two other men walk out with weapons the man with the crossbow rips the arrow out and nods at the man who picks up there knock out friend the two walk away from where the boy and tristan are I think for a moment the world might have stoped again so I should go find the boy and the others.

I walk finding them running down a hall the three men with blades are cut up and beaten pretty badly but continue to run and cut down any of the traps set for them "why are there so many of them" one of them ask "no idea we gotta keep moving find out whos doing this" "you don't think the king would " "never the king here has a truth with our land no they don't know whats going on I bet someone got inside and is doing this I'm not even sure if there alive " Tristan seems frozen "who do you think it is then" he ask "don't know but we need to find my sister" one says the youngest out of the three swordsmen.

"I know she's my fiance I'm worried about her as well" he seems calmer with his guards there the boy walks out the three raise there swords but one of them slowly puts them down "jesus you scared me" he says walking forward the boy smiles as the older boy messes up his hair "kid you haven't change a bit " he said with a smile "this is one of our regular guest" he says the boy takes a bow shaking tristan hand "people " the boy says looking to see a shadow jump down into the basement that led into the sewers "come on " the three run forward tristan running behind his holding onto his own sword the boy stands back for a moment it looks like he's about to bust into tears then the boy follows taking something form one of the men in black.

"I'll stand next to the kid guard this entrance that way no one gets in or out if there setting a trap they'll be wounded and I'll send the boy to tell you" they nod taking tristan along and walking forward into the tunnel "kid are you alright" he ask walking toward him the boy nods the older boy smiles standing up "its been awhile since I last came home huh" he nods "don't worry I'll becoming around more often since tristan is going to marry " the boy chuckles "what" he ask "nothing what you said was funny" he says "why I was stating facts" he says "no you were stating a old reality."

The older boy gets wacked with something and starts to stumble he turns toward the boys holding a crossbow "don't worry its a weak venom you won't die you just can't move" the older boys eyes widen "why" he says the boy pets the older boys head "its the game of chess you already know what it is and the rules" he says the older boy growls "so your playing against tristan " he roars he nods "off course who else" he says "the queen is in here as well along with his two knights I only have my queen and three pawns there useful but I slip up" the boy feels the back of his neck "but you won't get anything out of it" he says the boy grins "yeah I will" he says walking down into the tunnel.

I look the older boys crying "dammit he became like this because I didn't stop her she kept repeating him in his ear over and over again I always see her doing it but I never did anything dammit" his arm moves a little and he slams it down "DAMMIT" he screams I sit next to him "his parents never pay attention to him when they did it was to scream and beat him till he was bleeding his mother always bring him to the lab for those test and then she toss him to me and my family" his tears still rolled down his face "he was such a nice kid he let me and my sister win at anything we play if he started to win and if we were all on the same team he give it all he had till his body wouldn't move " he laughs the tears drip onto the ground.

"But my sister she always adored him she wanted him so much ask my father if she could keep him" he seems angry again with the tears in his eyes "he said no but she continue to throw herself at him he never seem to notice he was having so much fun with us but one day her mom came here with him he was bandage up and smelt like he was burnt he didn't show any emotions on his face when he came in when we ask him quesitons he answer when he play with us he did it like he always did but he stop smiling stop caring he just seem to vanish in himself".

"My sister got him then he answer her when she threw herself at him he was always blushing back then and laughing before when she did it but now he was always serious about it they always were together slowly he stop playing with us until we made a bet with our sister that she couldn't be near him or treat him like usual she agreed but lost she still did it on the sly but I kept her away until I got a call saying I be training to become a royal guard I was excited and forgot about his troubles his beatting and experiments continue for along time after I left.

When I heard they had stop he seem to sway in and out of the world for awhile but always found himself in when my sister was around she say one word and he look at her like he be better he blacked out in the pool once and she said that one word and he woke up and spit out the water" he sat there quiet for a second "I'm sorry " he says "I'm so sorry" it stops why I thought to myself "because its thoughts retain through time you can retain certain names but most are still being pushed out of you your in a reality of past and future try to remember that" then the black flames dissaper before I can ask another question.

I look at the tunnel heading in I see the two knights in front of the king the queen stands next to the king "theres traps everywhere don't make a move without going over it at least five times" she says the two nod walking forward I look up the boy is wearing a large cloak with a hood next to him stood peacekeeper "who the hell are you" one of the sword men yell the boy snaps his fingers and the tunnes leading out close by gates "damn were traped" one of them says the girl is smiling behind tristan "do you know what I call this" he says to tristan he shakes his head he tosses the king in his hand to tristan who caught it the boy smiles moving out of the way peacekeeper walks forward taking out her knifes "I call it check" he says quietly.

Pov:Rameriz

The wolf sits their with him along with the girl he never opens his eyes we wait there finally bring him back to camp when his eyes open he doesn't say anything he crys a bit stands up and pets K then walks out I walk over to him taking of my hood so I could talk "are you ok" I ask he rubs his neck while looking at his hand "yeah" he says patting me on the back "I'm fine thanks for asking" he says I sit there for a moment wondering why he seem different I look at the ground did he drop this I think to myself looking at the weird ring on the ground quietly.

Thats it for this one we won't be able to do the topic till Alexs comes back and yarbad can use his powers again sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you have any OC or suggestion ask me PM or review and I'll fix it right away.

Yarbad laying on the couch "he's been like this since he got home" Cross said going to sleep "what happen" Cupa ask Red "his favorite song he can't find it so he can't seem to summon magic or use his powers" red says sighing "our creators kind of worthless huh" cupa says "yep" she says "I do not own anything well somethings I own some charecters but not most alot I made up and..." he stops going back and seeping into the couch "you want to delete more stuff of his phone" Red ask cupa she nods and they walk off.


	15. Chapter 15 Checkmate

Hey guys thank you for reading this if you have any suggestion or an OC tell me and I'll be happy to add it in to make it more intresting for you

Chapter 15 Checkmate

Peacekeeper lunges threw the air throwing her blades at them the two men with blades block them "both off you stand back" one of them says the other one jumps in the air slashing at Peacekeeper who blocks with her blades then kicks them away they flip back landing "damn she's strong " one of them says she lands throwing another blade they doge barley she lifts her hand hitting a button the explosive on the blade blew up knocking the two through the air they slam into the wall and fall to the ground Tristan lifts his sword but his arm is shaking the boy walks forward clapping "isn't this fun" he says "who the hell are you " Tristan yells at him three figures appear behind Tristan and the girl grabbing her "I consider that to be check mate" he says with a smile.

The boy jumps down from where he's standing walking forward the two knights stand up running forward two of the men in black get in the way crossing blades with them the boy looks at them "can you handle them" he ask they nod "good I'll finish the game" he says he has a king in his hand tossing it in the air over and over again "you know the game the royal family's play" he says Tristan face darkened "chess" he ask he nods "good answer' he says "its a game of life or death for both team if you attack a team without permission you have to get rid of certain things on your side" he says getting closer "you play a good game but even without all my pieces you still lost" he says Tristan lifts his sword the boy sighs "if you want to fight me I'll take you up on that offer but that means your willing to put your life on the line" he ask.

Tristan doesn't answer for a moment "no help from others and you get to see my face" the boy says pointing to the hood that covered his face Tristan still can't answer the boy chuckles "are you scared" he says pulling out a gun "I can kill you now and you'd not even get the chance to see my face" he says Tristan nods "so we agree then" the boy says dropping the gun he extended out his hand and one of the men in black toss him a sword the boy takes the mask off and smiles at him.  
Tristan freezes when he sees the boy face "its you" he says angry slashing at him the boy pivots to the left Tristan slashes again but the boy blocks pushing him back the two knights move forward but the girl steps in the way "you heard the rule no one can intervene" she says the two stop watching Tristan continues to slash at the boy but he keeps blocking or pivoting the boy doges and cuts deep into Tristan leg Tristan falls for a moment then stands slashing again the boy grins slashing knocking the blade into the air it pierces the ground behind Tristan the boy lifts his blade fast putting it toward his next I look seeing the girl had come up from behind with the gun the boy had drop the boy and Tristan sit there not moving "shoot him" Tristan finally says.

The boy sits there still no emotion on his face "can you tell me why you did this" she says "because" she leans forward whispering in his ear when she pulls back his eyes are hollow "because I'm yours" she smiles "your what" she ask "your monster" he says "your pet your plaything" she chuckles dropping the gun "just wanted to make sure" she says "wait what" Tristan says "I want you to free me" she says he nods lifting the blade and slashing Tristan's head goes flying landing on the blade pierce into the grounds handle getting stuck on it the boy chucks his blade at the dismembered head slicing it in half it slowly fell of the sword the boys eyes become less hollow and he watches as Tristan burns up.

"In the rules of this game no one dies" the boy says walking forward and taking the ring of Tristan's finger and tossing it in the water "were all the worthless shit belongs" he says quietly falling to his knees the girls brother and sister walk in running toward the boy.

The girl picks up the gun again and aims it at the boys head "what are you doing" the brother screams "letting him become part of my soul" she says "like hell that's forbidden you know you can't do that " she smiles "because he's already connected to them you know this because they were going to restart the experiment " she says "no I have no idea what your " she fires shooting him in the leg he scream falling to the ground "don't lie to me I already saw the documents it sad brother we use to be so close" the older boy growls "come on don't be so angry" she says with a smile aiming the gun at the back of his head "it'll only hurt for a second she says and started pulling the trigger.

Pov :Rameriz

He's not saying much we've continue to walk but he doesn't say anything just continues to walk sharpening his blade every once in a while when we try to talk to him he nods and answers for the most part but it's like he lost himself when I look at his eyes I notice how hollow they look his normal eyes what are blue are replace with gray ones void of any life I follow him in the forest more of the skeleton army seem to come and try to kill him but he doesn't even give them the time to speak he fires forward cutting them all down he grabs one dragging them and setting there head in a hole he punches away the dirt next to it and then sits down kicking the other block and smashing his head I sit there looking at him but he doesn't see me or doesn't care I'm there.

I lift my crossbow if I hit him with something to make him sleep he might go back to normal I aim but he's not there anymore "what are you doing" he ask I look back seeing he's right there his revolver aimed at my head "why would you shot at me" he ask I shake my head "what were you doing then " he ask his face hasn't changed but his tone seems hostile I shake my head pointing at the arrow he nods "I get it" he says I nod he lifts his blade bringing it down I flip back landing on another tree.

Pov : ?

"Rameriz I won't let you take my freedom away" he says firing the revolver Rameriz doges aiming his crossbow and firing Alex's slashes cutting the arrows away he's using the Katana now so he can cut through them he jumps up into the tree slashing Rameriz jumps bring down his foot and kicking Alex's into the ground Alex's stands up "fireball" Rameriz says throwing a giant flaming ball at Alex's he smacks it away Rameriz looks seeing he has the gloves on "come on I know you can kill me in one hit with your weapon why not" he ask him Rameriz didn't answer.

"You think you'll ever see him again I won't let him out I need to find her" he says Rameriz stops looking at him he sighs "I gave you to much information" he says slashing again. Rameriz lifts his bow he wants to use dead shot but he aims "dead shot" he fires and the arrow turns dark purple firing Alex's stops moving his sword drop and his hand at his chest he falls tow his knees Rameriz jumps from the tree walking over to him he crouches next to him "I'm sorry" he says but when he goes to touch him Alex's grabs him by his throat and stands up Rameriz looks Alex's had caught the arrow "I'm sorry if I ruined your plan" he says tossing Rameriz to the side he flex's "this body has no good qualities " he sighs "but if I break it" he says quietly walking forward he lifts his blade slashing Rameriz covers his face with his hands waiting for the blade but it never hits he looks up "Charollete" Rameriz said she smiles looking at him "but your father " "he came back" she said punching Alexs hard in the gut he went flying through a tree and skid on the ground.

POV: Alex's

Peacekeeper pushes the boy out of the way the bullet pierces into her chest and she falls to the ground the boy's eyes start to fill with life he stands up and sits next to her "master...did I do good" she ask he doesn't say anything for a moment I walk over Peacekeeper was bleeding badly and something fell next to her that took her by surprise the boy tears stremed from his face she smies rubbing his cheek "master you...don't have to cry" she coughs up some blood and smiles at him his eyes are filled with fear "I'm " his voice is soft "thats" the older boy says the little girl is crying "I'm sorry " tears still pouring from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kira" he says bawling she smiles "so you remember my name master" she says smiling "master can I become a pice" she ask he sits there for a moment and then nods he takes the blade and cuts his wrist he fell to the floor bleeding out "master thank you" she says her eyes close and so doses his the blood intertwines and Peacekeeper vanishes a small blue flame sitting there "huh where am I" it fired in front of the boy's face "master" it scream "wake up" the boy's eyes open up but they were hallow he stands up and walks over to the girl again who sighs.

"Well so much for joining him I can take years into both of our years though" she says with a smile walking with the boy over to her brother and sister "one of you are going to die" she says "I'll let you two pick" she says the two look at each other the brother went for the sword but the little girl grab his hand shaking her head she walked forward "Cyrus" she says to the boy he looks at her "if you ever become yourself again please you your name" she says walking forward one of the boys eyes go from gray to red and one red to blue "I" he says stoping the blue eye seem to slowly turn hallow red the boy nods "sorry about this" he says cutting her down the falls to the ground even though the boy doesn't change into the sweet boy again even without emotions his face is still covered with tears.

He picks up the girls body that vanishes like the peacekeeper and turns into a blue flame going to the older girl the flame changes but before I can look at it well it vanishes "dammit " a small voice says I look over a small boy I know sitting there I look at him for a moment trying to figure out who it was finally realizing it was me "dammit" he's balling "you bastard" all the sudden the boy charges the other one slaming him into the wall the boy with the hallow eye's stamd op swinging at me my younger self is punch hard in the face but returns it with a knee in the gut the boy stumbles back grabbing the blade the girl toss at him the boy me jumps back falling on his back avoding a slash from the other boy.

But then the older boy tosses his sword to my younger self who grabs it and slashes at the younger boy who stops the slash cuts him vertically up the body he starts to stumble back and then falls to his knees the younger me is panting "how did you get out" the boy ask I look the younger me looks like he's been beaten to death "were the same person I found my way out because you said it yourself that you wanted a challenge" he's gasping as he falls to a knee "so you came to take back your body".

I stop what he say the younger me nods "it took alot of power to leave your body did you use one of the other boddies around to create that one until you could dominate that one he shakes his head "I've been in this one for a while" he says "then the others were getting emotional to " he says smiling and standing up "fine then come back to me brother" he shakes his head "we were twins once that change when mom destroyed your body and repressed my to have you inside " the red eye appears again "yeah you were born with one and I one because you were getting close I guess your body becam yours again slowly".

The boy walks forward but the teenage girl gets in the way "out of my way Ellie " the girl seem angry "that was never to be consider taking me" he said with a sigh "having fallin inside so many people bodys I've gain alot of knowlege " he says walking past her he grabs the boy and the fire that ues to be peace keeper floated toward them "sorry kira but I'm going to have to use you as the seal" he says "and in return for our body to us our memory will be riped from us for awhile but I'll find a way to get them back for everyone inside " I freeze I forgot this so that this little demon spawn wasn't out anymore "you think I'll stay in your body if the seal breaks " he says the boy shakes his head "no but I know you won't have anywhere to go and crave to be in this body again but if you leave I'll never let you back in " he says the fire consumed both of them.

When the boy stood up he was confused looking around "where am I" he says quietly the older brother runs over to the boy and picks up the sword aiming it at her she seems stun that she drop the gun and it had rolled out into the water the men in black walk over to the fallen boy and help the other boy take him she clench her fist then stop smiling "so he come back " she says she seems happy "and he's the one who could never beat me he got me in checkmate before I could even figure out what was going on " she doesn't say much more other than a small slur of rants then she giggled and said something that put a chill down my spine "I love him even more now" she says doing a little dance while she laughed "I didn't think that was possible but I feel it again he so much more alive like this I love it" she falls to the ground "I get wet at the thought of him again" she says then falls to the ground "we can have fun again" she says standing up "the game of chess isn't over I'll put you in check this time" she said with a laugh.

Pov : ?

Alexs doges Charollete and Rameriz barage of attacks not being able to keep up completely he standing there panting he stands up straight "that idiot may not be able to remember our training" he says taking of the gloves and putting them away "but I remember" he says K who was watching fired toward Charollete and Rameriz "run he's taking his flame out" K scream "what do you mean" Charollete ask K the black and blue flame came out and he started to make it longer and slimer finally he stop he stood up two long blade crimson black that connected to both his arms by gauntlets "is that what his kind does" Charollete ask "no " K says quietly "he's ripping himself out of his body and letting it consume the around as it consumes the air it slowly becomes a weapon best fit for the person soul flame" K explains "so if someone can pull it out " Charollete ask "they get a out of this world destructive weapon " K says.

"But you guy's can take him his souls weak and his blades not complete his marking hasn't appeared yet" K says "his what" Charollete ask "nothing just be ready he will keep regenerating thats one of the few powers he gets with his flames wrapping around him like this" K says Alexs slashes from a far distant but the black fire comes at them the two jump in the air landing in the trees Alexs fires and it breaks the tree under charollete she falls closing her eyes Rameriz slides under and catches her sighing with relife he hugs him "I owe you one kind of forgot I could fly there for a second" she says with a smile Rameriz cover his face up and nods.

The two stand up Alexs flames were weak Charollete thought to herself but how do we beat him if he can regenerate and knock us back every time we hit him Alexs jumps in the air and Charollete lifts her hand "Flame cannon" her arm light's with a giant flame and she fires a giant thing of fire at him Alexs slashes holding the fire there for a moment but without any other slashes to support it he goes flying and lands in a tree Charollete and Rameriz fly up looking around "do you see him" she ask he shakes his head Alexs jumps up from behind "enough is enough" he roars lifting up his arms and slashing.

a flash hits and when the two open there eyes a large blue figure made from flame standing there "who are you" they ask "master your rembering and you manage to get me to remember " the voice sounds different but familiar at the same time "K" they ask K smiles at them "your a girl" Charollete laughs Rameriz covers his face K looks down her cloths are tattered "oh I guess since I'm fire now I would burn it off" she says with a sigh "and my names Kira" she says she punch alexs back "lets beat master quick so I can be his tool again" she says the three nod turning toward him.

Thats it for this one when Alexs finally comes back well do those again but it doesn't seem right since everything seems to be close to the same in their world if you have any suggetions or OC tell me and I'll be happy to put them in and thank you if your stilling reading this I hope you continue.

Yarbad looks at Alexs and the yawning boy who have a starring contest with Kira and Cross "you guys that board" yarbad says rolling over on the couch and grabbing his glass of water "this is to see who's stronger" Cross roars "master said he do the things he did before if I win" "no I didn't that was cross" he says with a sigh "thanks for being on my team " the boy yawns "I just want to go back to sleep but I want to win to " he says "they said if we won Yarbad would buy me a new pillow " Yarbad stands up and sits on Kira and Crosses side "what the hell Yarbad " Alexs yells "I'm not buying him a pillow" "but now its not fair" he stops Rameriz and Charollete are sitting on there side "hey this look like fun so I ask Rameriz if he wanted to do it and he shook his head" Rameriz nods.

"Damn now were gonna lose " Yarbad says Catherine sits on there side "you guys look like your having fun" she says "why though" Alexs ask "because I want to see how long you can stare " she says Alexs look Andr's on there side to "I wanted to watch you" she said quietly "well I suport master" Stella said running on Alexs side "same here honey gonna win this" Blazette said running on alexs side "well I'm not sidding with you idiots" Ice said sitting on Yarbad side "well I'm with Alexs" Olivia said sitting down on there side cupa shrug sitting on Yarbad side red sat next to Alexs "I just want to test sister theroy a little more" she says with a smile.

Elizabeth sits on Alexs side Ellie walks on Yarbad side "why are you two" he ask quietly "your not asking Kira that" ellie says with a seductive smile "just stay the hell away from me" Alexs says she smiles "I love you playing hard to get" she says Alexs growls "alright things just jump from a staring contest time for the test of might" two people walk out "Cerebrus and Accalia you guys gonna judge" he ask they nod "yeah with the help of the QNA man of course" Cerebrus says.

"Well then well be playing various games and you guys decide what doesn't matter what it is just make sure it makes sense" QNA guy says "and the prize you get to boss around Alexs for an entire day " he says "wait so we all get to" Ellie ask "we can't lose" alexs says his fire wraping around him "calm down but yes everyone does" "if one side wins we fight for who gets it" Alexs roars "you just don't want everyone ridding on your back" Cross says laughing "as long as it keeps me from paying for shit I don't have to " Yarbad says "oh but you'll be paying because I'm gonna need money for whatever they force me to do" Alexs says Yarbad growls "lets do this" Yarbad roars everyone screams with him "goodbye" everyone yelled.


	16. Chapter 16 Kira Rameriz CharoleteVsAlexs

Chapter 16 Kira Rameriz Charollete vs Alex's

The three charge him "even without having powers he's still can hurt us pretty bad" charollete said doging another one of his slashes "but other than tht he's frail" Kira shakes her head "master while thoses are out will refine his body like I said before those flames will heal him " she says "ok so how do we win" Charollete says Rameriz walks forward taking of his hood "what if we broke his weapons" he ask "you mean cut him off from the flames it would work since he can't tap into the other one's he won't be able to heal and we could subdue him" Kira says "alright then well do that " Charollete says grabbing rameriz "I forgot how cute of a face you have" she says with a smile rameriz quickly puts back on his hood and nods Alexs walks around looking around for a second then blocks behind his head kira flames got knock back Charollete jumps up from behind lifting bother her hand.

"Fire quake" she yells throwing down a giant inferno it left a crater in the ground the right side of Alexs was covered in third degree burns slowly the fired healed it he stood up lifting both his hand "Hellish Illusion" he says quietly Charollete stop moving thousands of hands grab out at her all start to push her down a shadow comes out of the ground and walks forward reaching at her face she screams out something smacks her she looks Rameriz is sitting there his hand still in the motion "wake up" he says quietly she looks around all the hands and the shadow were gone she grabs Rameriz and looks like shes gonna cry she kisses him really fast then stands up.

"Sorry about that Rameriz but I couldn't say I owe you again it sound to repeative" she said with a small smile Rameriz nods standing up he jumps into a tree and sits there for a moment coming down quickly "what are you two doing don't give his flames time to enlarge" Kira says firing at Alexs he lifts his hand and the blade extends firing at her she moves out of the way making her flame into a blade and cutting one off the gauntlets then jumping out of the way before he could slash the fire dimed a little and Alex's seem to get angry extending his blade he slashes again hitting Kira she goes flying and hits a tree Rameriz and Charollete jump into the crater doging his attacks.

Rameriz lifts his crossbow firing while Charollete charges up another fire quake Alexs runs forward cutting away the arrow before he could reach the two Charollete threw the fire ball "fire quake burst" Alexs jump back not wanting to try to doge it he felt something grab him he look back Kira smiled "sorry about this master " the giant fire ball broke into four and shot up after Alex's he starts to struggle to get Kira to let go of him Kira doesn't budge he growls as the fire smashs into them both of them fall to the ground landing on oposite sides of the crater "Rameriz now" Charollete yells he lifts his crossbow "steady aim" he says quietly "tracking shot" he says quietly aiming once more and firing the arrow pierced the gauntlet and the flames vanished Alexs stood up his body wasn't covered in burns but he was bleeding from his head badly he walks forward falling toward the crater.

"Alexs" Rameriz jumps forward stoping someone wearing I white suit his faced covered by a long cloth he looks at them Rameriz lifts the crossbow "deadshot" he fires the arrow but the man catches it tossing it to the ground "they taught you well comrade" Rameirz jumps forward attacking the man he moves out of the way catching Rameirz fist looking him up and down "you look alot like your mother but your eyes" he says pushing him back Rameriz hood falls off "your eyes really all you did get from your father" Rameriz stands shock for a moment do I know him he thinks to himself the man sighs "your as slow as you were when you were a child comrade" he says his thick russian accent sticks out quickly as he continues to talk "I'm affraid I was ask to take this boy with me" he says tossing Alexs over his shoulder Rameriz snaps out of it running forward the man jumps up into the air Rameirz looks up he's flying off "Rameriz lets go after him" Charollete says Rameriz nods the two go flying into the air after him.

POV: Alexs

I sit on the ground looking around the eight flames appear again "you've seen everything do you unnderstand better now" one of them ask I nod I feel sick looking at what something inside me cause "kid your still weak as ever" one of them say to him "can you handle going back" the big one ask more caring than when they first met he sits there "are any of you them those two" he ask the two shake there head "your the seal that held them together its a good sign that there not out" one of them says "your the one who has control of this body" one of them says "but why in thoses last images I saw that he was in charge not cyrus" I say angry "yes but theres something hidden something ripped from all of us" the big one says "so you don't know either" I say shaking my head.

"Even if I make it back to my world I won't know where to begin again what to think not knowing if Ellie or her men will be around the corner still looking for me" I say angry "thats why you must forget" someone says behind him he looks the boys standing there "what do you mean" he shows him another ring "if you where this it'll seal away these memorys till you can break the boundry on the other ones you'll know to take it off then" the boy says "but theres a price " he says "the last two weeks will be erased from your mind until you take it off as well" he says .

I sit there "everyone I've meet so far would be ripped from my mind then" he says the boy nods "but with this ring you'll be driven toward the right direction you'll feel like you have something you must do" he says "what if I don't take it" he says "insanity will rip your mind away anyways" he says "and the ring that keeps you from becoming one of the corrupted will break" he says I look at the ring and sigh "how long do you think before my memory is lost forever" I ask "the ring won't take any other memorys from you other than those two week but you'll be arm now and more hostile towards people" he says "because I can do more than talk my way out" I ask he nods "but you know yourself you won't start killing anyone for no reason" I nods taking the ring "when you put it on you'll wake up" he says I nods "thanks" he says "no problem" I say "but if I forget I'll kick your ass kid " the boy smiles "I'll happily wait" he says I smile "smart ass" I say as I put on the ring.

POV: ?

Rameriz is on his tail firing arrows the man smacks them way turning around he lifts a weapon "Deathbound " he says thousands of arrows fire at them "those are dead shot arrows" Rameriz says to Charollete "so he can use the royal guards special ability" she says the two continue to chase him as he runs from them. "Hey Andr do you want to go check on them " Olivia ask her she nods and the two start walking "hey wait up" Blazette says running after the two Ice sighs "well I don't want thoses three by themself Red your gonna come even if I don't ask you aren't you" Red sighs standing up "you guys are getting to know me to well Accalia" Red ask she shakes her head standing up the wolf sits up and follows behind her "I can smell him pretty well and he's moving at a fast speed" she says to them cupa and stella walk over "whats wrong guys" cupa ask "we need to hurry Alexs might have gotten himself into another dangerous situation" "follow quick his smells changing I won't be able to find him much longer if this keeps up" she says they nod following her into the woods.

"Alexs wake up" Charollete yelles "don't bother " the man says he lifts his hand "Dark Flame Illusion" black fire leaves the mans finger tips and a giant flacon made of black flames appear screeching at the two "damn were not gonna be able to stay on him with this thing in the way " Charollete says it fires at them fast the two barley doge "we can't fly" Rameriz said "what do you mean we can take it" she says he grabs her hand and shakes his head "no not right now we need to catch up before he gets away with alexs " Rameriz says Charollete stands there growling "fine " she says the two fall to the ground the hawk flys around in a circle where they are but doesn't dive in Rameriz looks at her "ok you were right don't rub it in" she says he nods and the two run after the man.

POV: Alexs

Everything happened in a flash I remember Elizabeth the bus I remember flying then waking up in a weird world I think I've been unconsious since I came here I don't know where I am but a cool wind flys past as I sit there I start to open my eyes I'm being laid on the ground "oh your awake comrade" the man says his accent is he russian I've never meet anyone from russia but I guess its a kind of obvious accent I sit up shaking my head "here" he says handing me a bag "this is yours I stole it from there camp" I look inside a gun a map random things all over the place I sit there looking through it for a second then zip it up "theses are yours as well" he hands me a belt with a holster and a raiper on it also a katana with burn marks on it "why am I here" is the first thing I ask he sighs "comrade you'll find out in due time I have to get the group of people trying to kill you away from here but listen " he says handing me a watch "find the 12 markings of love the six godly figure and the two books of night and day also here" he takes my hand and birns a marking on it I whinch but he finally stops.

"That marking will make that fake race of sword users you made up more realistic" he says I nod "the watch will start ticking once you've found one of them" he points it says on the clock 12:00 "this will change till it comes back to twelve and when all the marking figures and books are in the right area then the gate will open and your answers will be found" he says I look at him then sigh the watch one of those old fashion ones you see around peoples nexk it opens up and you can see the gears moving and everything except there were no gears in this just a very small glow "this compass will point you in the direction of one of the markings follow it " he says running towards the woods with a sack over his shoulder "thank you" I say to him he smiles and then takes off I stand up looking around.

I don't think going his direction is the best idea but if I can just do what he says then I can go home I clench my fist "I have to try" I nod if this is my only lead I'll give it my all I look at the compass instead of heading towards the woods which is north its saying south I turn toward that direction and start runing not stopping to look back.

POV: ?

Rameriz in front when he sees the man the man nods and jumps into the air Rameriz quick draws his crossbow firing quickly but missing only nicking him slightly "did you get him" Charollete says catching up he shakes his head charollete sighs "its alright look who I found chasing behind us" andr cupa olivia red Ice stella blazette Accalia and the wolf stood there "so were all looking for him" Charollete explained quickly and Rameriz pointed toward his direction "his scents coming from all over the area and its fading quickly the man is still heading in the direction you said we should hurry before he gets away with him" Accalia said they nod running after the man Kira who had been unconsious in the tree laid up looking around she saw the man but couldn't see her master or his flame anywhere "did he seal master flame so I couldn't see it or did master do it himself so he couldn't find him " Kira shakes her head "I have to follow him" she says firing toward the mans flame.

POV: Alexs

It took all night but I made it I look around sighing its a beach I think to myself I walk over near the water and put my feet in I sit there relaxing for a moment this place looks nice during the day I think to myself kicking the water up I look in the bag I decided it might be best to write down what he said "so the twelve markings of love the six godly figures and the two books of night and day" I write it down on some feather and a journal that was in the bag I put the gloves I have in my jacket pocket in the water and take the rest of my cloths of cleaning them in the water "excuse me but can you not do that" someone says I look around I was naked so I sat down I notice someone head bobbing out of the water "did you say that" I ask they nod "why " I ask taking my cloths out.

"Because its not allowed you must be from one of the royal familys to put anything in this water" they say "well I'm not that well known" I lift my hand showing the marking I hadn't gotten a good look at it but it was a broken blade and a snake was wraped around it "I've never seen that one before but its a seal alright" she says "so your one of the princes I thought Zom was the only prince" they say "so who are you" I ask "I'm Rain" they move forward rain wore a small top with no strap and was probably a B-cup her hair was black and she had a hat on with were eyes "I'm a squid" she says proudly "so are there other's like you" she nods "theres Charollete she's the princess of the ghast and then theres Blazette Ice won't tell me here real names but Ice is the princess of magma cubes and Blazette of blazes " I nod taking out a note book and writing them down "any others" I ask "there alot more of them they just live in different plains theres Andr but she lives in the end and cupa who lives on this side with stella the two seem to get along which is funny since they were supose to fight each other Accalia who lives in the woods but no one goes near her since she can read minds" I sit there jotting everything she says down fast.

"I'll answer any other question you have about them if you like" she says happily" I nod picking up my cloths and putting them back on its been about half an hour talking to her so they were pretty dry "Rain" someone yells I look over some little girl wearing a top like rain she had short gray hair and eyes and a long gray skirt she wore a gray hat with black eyes on them "oh hey silver" rain says waving the little girl stops looking at me and jumping in the water hidding behind Rain "whats wrong with her" I ask she smiles "oh she's afraid of new people her kind are strong in big groups but alone there not as strong" I nod sitting down and smiling "don't worry" I said she walks out from behind her "I'm not gonna hurt you" I say to her she walks out of the water and looks at me coming a little closer now in a situation like this I should show I'm fun so I don't look weird.

So I get on my knee's and shuffle up to her smiling I grab her and start tickiling her sides she burst out laughing "s...stop..your killing...me" she says laughing I laugh "not till you say I'm not scary" I say "your not scary" she says laughing I let go of her and she rolls on the ground for a minute then sits up looking at me I smile again and she for a second smiles back "so" I say to them looking at the watch the ticking was loud "you seem in a rush getting here whats up silver" I say "oh" she says looking at Rain.

"The masquerade" she says "right its tomorrow night" she says "are you ready" she ask she nods "yeah but did you tell Zom and Skelly" she ask she shakes her head she sighs "theres also thoses two sister we gotta worry about" she says she looks at me I shrug "I'll go" she smiles "are you sure you smell human and they would eat you" Alexs kicks the katana out of the blade and catches it by the handle then spins it on his hand puts it back they clap he smiles taking a bow "but you better know how to use that if your going he nods "which direction" I ask "you could wait till night or there's a cave nearby that I saw them all go into last night its a little bit of a walk but it might be faster than waiting for the sun to go down" I nod she takes the feather and marks it on the map "ok" I bow "I'll see you two at the masqureade" they nod "see you later" silver says with a smile as I walk off.

They were right about it taking along time I finally reach the mouth of the cave it was still day so I decided to continue into the cave walking around inside of it I look around hopping to see them but all I was was random things of lavas and more dead ends I sigh walking further in I stop a flash two pairs of white eyes are looking at me I go for the sword but there gone already I sigh hearing foot steps around me "whos he" someone says "he kinda of cute" someone else says "he smells good" another voice I fell angry for some reason "I bet I can scare him" another voice says "can I take a bite from him" I fell again angry "um excuse me are any of your names" I pull out the journal and read of some of the names "Zom or maybe Skelly I'm looking for sisters as well" I close the book "is he human" one ask I lift my hand "if you can't see the marking on my hand get closer" I say.

I here footsteps from behind me and my hands tugged back "this is a marking of a royal family" they say "can we take a look at your face" "I'm gonna say you can't even see my face when its this dark" I say "really well we could give you night vision" one of them say "really and how you do that" I ask "we bite you and if you survived our posion you get some of our abilitys" they said with a laugh "I'll pass" I say quietly "but its funny why didn't silver come" one of them say "because she had been running to tell rain and had to go search for the others who had vanished from there respected kingdoms" I said sighing "do you know why" they ask I shrug "no I don't ".

"Well I guess we should get ready for it and since its night we can go back to our kingdoms" one of thems say "are you going to yours" one of them ask the story the man gave me was already written in the journal "no my people and my kingdom was destroyed by all the other mobs for being a threat" I said I felt a wave of sympathy "oh well for what its worth were sorry" I nod "its fine can we get out of this cave I left my stuff next to the entrance" I said I hear footsteps and there gone I sigh walking back out.

I sit next to the cave entrance laying my head back on a rock I sit there quietly slowly falling asleep I try not to because I hear a cat meow near me "you want to lay next to me" I ask not even looking at it a pur and I feel something warm press itself against me I yawn and fall asleep closing my eyes.

Thats it for this one if you like it please review and tell me what you like and didn't like and if you have any OC please PM me and I'll try to put them intothe story line thank you.

Yarbad looks at QNA "so did we get any games " he ask "no so we can't start" QNA says with a sigh "its fine we can just try the staring contest " Yarbad says "its a pratice run but whoever wins this gets to go first if theres a first in the next game " he says " on your mark get set go" Alexs looks at Kira and stares at her she sits there for a moment blushing then looks away Alexs fist pumps under the table Cross leaning back staring at Rameriz the two kept at it for awhile Charollete stared at chatherine who smiled back Yarbad look at Elizabeth whos doing everything she can not to blink "also sliver and rain will be on yarbad side it seem the teams were lop sided" QNA guy says after a couple minutes of staring rameriz alexs catherine and yarbad were still in"you guys got this" Blazette roars "you blink because Ice said you weren't able to" ellie says blazette shrugs "don't sweat the details" she said with a laugh "ok I'm out" Yarbad says falling back "now I can have fun" she says Rameriz looks at Alexs who has a panic look on his face Rameriz stands up blinking and running from Cahterine she looks towards alexs now who wants to run but wants the opportunity to win "I'll let you win " she whispers Alexs seems surprised his eyes tearing up from not blinking for a long period of time "if you give me a kiss" she says Alexs freezes thinking for a moment I feel I couldn't get away with that not in front of everyone at least but it was the best chance I had he stands up nodding she stands up as well she blinks and yarbad slams his hand on the table "now for the conselation prize" she says kissing him on the lips a gasp from everyone cross laughs and the boys asleep "why did you want me to do that" alexs says feeling a deadly pressence in the group "to see how long you could run" she says.


	17. Chapter 17 Mask of Lies

Hi sorry for taking long with this I won't explain I just forgot and went to sleep instead of posting it

Chapter 17 Mask of lies

You seem tired comrade" I open my eyes its the man from before "oh hi" I say rubbing my eyes and looking at him "what did you need" I ask did he already get those people to stop chasing me I thought to myself "I'm in charge of many thing and one of them is to get you ready so come on " he said smiling "you can bring the cat if you like" he says I remember shaking my head I move the warm feeling away and start walking I hear it behind me but I'm to tired to look back "so where are we going" I ask he turn toward me "we got get you dressed for the " I stop him "I know but I want to know where were going like right now" I said he nods "very good of you comrade" he says as he continues to walk.

We walked for awhile I found myself never turning around but realizing that the animal was still following made me a little more at ease for this situation "so here we are" he says stopping we had made our way into a valley a waterfall nearby and a fire burning on the ground near it slowly going out "so where am I suppose to change" I ask he laughs "inside of course" he says walking over he ripped dirt from the wall and hit a button the waterfall ripped in half and a set of double doors stood before us "well that's was interesting" I said walking towards the water I felt something jump on me I guess it was the cat but it was really heavy I didn't bother it the water wasn't to deep and its purr of happiness for not having to touch the water made me happy as well.

I got to the door and the weight lifted off of me I walked toward the door the man in the suit was standing next to the door he nods and we enter its bigger inside than I thought after walking through a narrow hallway for about a minute or two I found myself standing there in a giant lounge room not much furniture or anything but it was still nice "wow this is amazing" I said wondering around "yeah this is your home" he says I look at him confused "no one other than you and me know it exist " he says he sticks out his hand "if they start asking question you can bring them here but you have to swear to me like I would for you that you never tell anyone about this place no matter what" he says I nod "if your in danger come here once you enter you can pass through the waterfall without the button" he says I nod "now lets get started" he says clasping me my shoulder.

I sit there for a few moments as he fiddles around with some cloths there a type of black silk it hardens when the person wearing it is in danger so its good armor he said it has magic in it as well he doesn't know what it does so I shouldn't try anything to risky in it without testing it out safely once he finished he hands me a large coat that looks leather along with a dress shirt and pants both a dark black he handed me shoes as well they were interesting to say the least black like everything else but had an interesting design on them he handed me an interesting mask as well "but first " he says sitting me down in a chair and started cutting my hair "you've been here to long " he says cutting my hair then he took out something else and rubbed it in my hair "we must make sure no one realizes its you don't worry comrade I was a master of stealth in my early years you'll be fine" he says to me as he mess with me more "one more thing we don't need anyone of the people chasing you to notice you so I'm dying your hair and your eyes" he says pulling out a small cup "drink this" he says going back to dying my hair I drunk it and I felt something weird in my eyes and I felt my throat tingle I go to talk but a different voice comes out "so your voice got more serious sounding" he laughs "don't worry when you want to change it back think for a moment of yourself and snap you'll be back " I listen to my voice trying different words if you've ever heard a leader voice or a man seeking revenge then I sounded along those lines "so what color are my eyes" I ask.

After handing a mirror I notice my eyes are purple and my hair is silver with black streaks in its still a little long but its alot shorter than it look before he gave me a shave and then let me put on the cloths and handed me a pair of gloves "theses are a stronger version of your other gloves you can do more with theses like the other things I do not know what is on there but comrade I know its amazing" he stand up putting on his mask I look at mine its design was amazing and I notice it had eye holes that you could only see from one side and it was easy to see with like another face in it self the man walks towards the front after hearing a knock a boy enters he's wearing a pair of pants with short black hair he has a thing of black leather tide to him behind him a large sword is there " how have you been" he ask the man "good Vat I've been good" Vat looks at me and walks over his tone of voice and facial expression not

changing "love at first sight" he says quietly I jump back he raises his hand as the man laughs "it was only a joke" I shook my head "don't do things like that" I say to him he nods "Vat is special" the man says "his name in battle is the living armory" he says the boy nods "do you want to see " he says I think about it "I'll spar with him so you can see" the man says Vat looks at him "you sure last time you were crying " the man laughs "it was a trick to stop you " he says laughing a bit more the boy looks at me again "I guess" he nods and the two go out side dragging me along.

The man aims his crossbow "Deathbound" he says firing his bow thousands of purple arrows with flame fire at him Vat lifts his arm and fires his hand up the arrows vanish as they get close then Vat puts his hand up and the arrows fire out of his hand at the man who jumps into the air Vat lifts his arm and a chain sickle appeared he fires it getting the mans foot he turns around and slams the man to the ground he lifts his other hand and a giant speared appeared the man rolled out of the way aiming his crossbow he shot the chain firing forward he kicked at Vat before it connected a shield appeared when it vanished vat lifted his hand a giant ax's swung almost hitting the man who dunk under vat stomp and a knife fired from the ground knocking the crossbow out of his hand the man grab the knife slashing but vat had vanished the man look around but even I didn't see him out of thin air to hands appeared grabbing the man by the neck he slowly was lifted and vat appeared walking out of thin air and then toss the man to the side the man coughed holding his throat raising his hand for Vat to stop but he hadn't notice lifting his hand another speared appeared he fired it I ran forward lifting the katana smacking the spear into the air it went flying landing in Vats hand "he said enough" I said to him Vat stands their then nods "why don't you let Vat teach you a thing or two we have the entire day for you to learn besides your already pretty skilled" he says I nod "if you want to " Vats right in front of me when I turn around I fell back going for my sword "first lesson always be aware of your surroundings listen to everything around you" he says "Vat can train you to fight with or against any weapon even his style of fighting you can be able to stop if you know his moves" he says laughing vat nods "ready" he ask still his face didn't change I nod and raise the katana .

POV: Rameriz

The man had gotten away but something had fell from his pocket it was about the ball of the mask was that were he had taken alexs he thought to himself "we won't be able to tag along" Red said sitting next to olivia who was pouting "if alexs is there I want to be there to" she says "just wait well find him" Charollete says nodding at me I walk over to the horses that came to pick us up a little girl and another sitting in the front "oh you must be Charollete's servent" she says I nod she smiles "its nice to meet you" she says the little girl looks at him from behind the other "oh this is Silver and I'm rain " she says to me I nod "I'll take it from here" I say to them climbing up and grabing the reins "everyone whos going climb in the back well make it before sundown " Rain says they nod walking into the large cabin connected to the back of the large wagon "if you don't mind would you two go to the back as well" I ask "no problem come on silver" she nods and hops down going inside I crack them and the horses begin to move in the direction I needed them to go out of the forest.

I sit there by myself if I had been stronger I could have stop him if I had been faster if just if I had tried harder maybe notice the signs but he was taken I grip the reins trying to keep myself in check I feel my eyes getting wet but I push it down he might have wanted me to let it out but I failed him I was planing on keeping in this pain until I could say I'm sorry to him I hear someone sit down I look Charollete gives me a smile "you ok" she ask I nod rubbing the tears that had escaped my eyes away "he was a good guy" Charollete said I felt myself snap at her for the first time "don't say it like he's dead" I roared at her she flinch from my words but then gave me a smile getting close and leaning her head on me "I know" she says "he really became like a brother to you" she says I don't say anything how could I Charollete got bored of things quick when she was serious she was dangerous but she never showed something like this to me except in the forest for payback when I save her "Rameriz you two have things in common" she says I look at her "whats that " I ask her politely "your both get serious when you feel someone precious to you is in danger you protect what you feel is right with your every being its what draws people towards him and its what keep driving me towards you" I felt something creep onto my face was I blushing I shook my head looking at her from what she had just said she had turned a little red I shook out of my depression a little "well find him" I say quietly "I know we will" she smiles "there you go never lose that" she says I nod looking forward.

POV:?

Alexs stands there panting holding his katana in one hand "try it again you've done everything right you've design a way for you to fight" Vat said to him "but you need to be able to do this for you to be able to keep up with people who can destroy you with there special abilitys " he says Alexs nods holding the katana up he close his eyes and slowly the katana had a red aura around it "come on take it out of yourself" he said to him Alexs continue the red aura turned into a flame ripping apart the katana "quick do it" he focuses and it appears vat walks forward Alexs is panting "there you go" he says Alexs looks at whats in his hand "it'll revert into what it once was when you can't use your soul flames anymore" Vat said "unlike me you have a time limit to these abilitys I can't teach you the control yet" he says "but if we continue to train I'm sure you'll be able to master the abilitys" Alexs nods spinning the katana on his hand and putting it back in the casing "you two ready" the man walked out Alexs puts the mask on and nods the man nods putting his on "our ride will be here in a couple minutes he says as a large horse drawn cabin came by the

cabin was in the wagon but sill inside it was built like a house "lets go it'll be a hour or two before we reach the ball of the mask" he says they nod Alexs looks seeing another one of theses far of his eyes and other senses enhance because of what Vat taught him made it easy to sense it and see it he didn't bother to waste time though climbing in the horses started to walk again not noticing the large black flame the sat a distance away with someone sitting by it a cats meow as it jump on the top of the cabin and lay peacefully.

Thats it for this one sorry for taking so long wel a day or two isn't long but to me its kind of being a jerk to whoever reads this well anyways if you have an OC tell me or any suggestion I'll be happy to fix anything for you guys

Yarbad looks at them "well we have a game but the supplies we need are gonna take awhile to get well start next time" he says "whats the game" alexs ask "truth or dare" he says quietly Alexs head slams on the table while other seem quite happy "this'll be fun huh alexs" Elizabeth said before alexs answer he lifted across doging ellie "whats with the corss" Cross ask "to ward of demons but after meeting you I'm thinking it just brings them closer and by her reaction the second theory is more right than the other " cross growls the boy stands up yawning "anways when we win can I get my pillow" he ask "couldn't we just go grab one from the top floor" Red ask "but that take the fun out of it" Blazette said laughing "well I guess its time for the count three two one" "goodbye" the groups says.


	18. Chapter 18 Soul Break

Chapter 18 : Soul Break

I sit in the cabin Vat teaching how to use my fire longer for my test I've been keeping the blade in the other form the entire time its been about three hours and it finally turned back into its original form "lets let you rest for the last bit of time left but first I'll teach you how to use some other abilitys it'll shorten the time like the others but this might make you revert right when you use it at the level your at so it might be something good to teach you right now" he says still not changing how he talks or his facial expression I nod and he stands me up "bend down like this" he says I nod doing what he's doing "ok now slowly put your hand near your chest" he says I nod "your true weapon resides here where your heart and soul meet if you can release it " he says I listen to him continue nodding as he talks "oh and he wanted me to tell you to say this at the toast".

I get out of the cabin as soon as it stops what I learend should help I decided not to complete it so I'd have more energy and from what I understand I might need it I hear something jump from the top of the cabin the man and Vat are far up ahead I turn reaching for my katana for a moment but then I hear a cats meow and stop "master" I think for a moment then start going for it again to late something yells inside as something heavy lands on me I feel something wet I look "for the love of everything thats holy stop licking me" I said the girl looks at me confused tilting her head "did I do something bad sorry master" she has orange hair with two cat ears shes got a tail but for some reason only a small portion of clothing on that matches her hair both like cloth she extends her self and starts to pur I hear something behind me a blade gose flying by her head "name and reason" Vat says she smiles "kitten" of course it is I say to myself thats funny I guess in an ironic way "and for the reason" she says she rubs herself against me "I just love master" she says I hear a chime and ticking I look the clock move a bit I wonder why I put it away pushing her off after her attempt to continue to lick me "listen I'm not the duded to let his pet lick all over him" I think about it actually seeing a cat for a moment I lose myself for a second and start to pet her and scracthing her stomach she purs again and she rubs against me I snap out of it I smack myself in the back of the head "lets get inside" I said "Vat will be going with the royal guards to the barracks since the mask ball is a few days theres different places we sleep" I nod saying goodbye to Vat "well meet up when the events start go mingle" he says still no change as he walks away "come we should go right now".

I had walk inside with the man but he was swept off by some guards who wanted to speak to the parents I guess like the kings and queens the man explained he wasn't he was just taking care of me since I was the last of the remaining royal family but they persisted and he caved in following them he told me to go to the lounge that it be full of people there guards and royalty alike I nod hopping vats there so I don't have to mingle I notice most aren't wearing mask I ask one of the guards why and he explained that it was an old tradition but now that alot of the familys didn't want to force there kids to do it so ended up revoking it he seem happy I wore a mask and help me to the lounge I walked in there was a large group talking to each other I walk forward sitting on a stool from everyone else "can I get you anything" a man ask his eyes are purple and he wears complete black I nod "can I get some water" I ask him he nods handing me a glass I lift the mask and take a drink the man seems taken back "what is it" I ask "your eyes are you telling me you can drink water" I nod "you amaze me" he says bowing "your royal blood is strong what are you anyways" I look away "we lost are names along time ago when we were ransacked by the other mobs in the world" I said he seems a bit taken back by my statement "I'm sorry sir I had no idea" I shake my "no its fine I know you didn't know" I said he nods and continues pouring another glass I drink it and slide my mask back on so no one sees my face the man did but only the eyes I move it slightly up and to the left he saw one of my eyes and a bit of the lower half of my face though.

POV: Andr

I'm worried about him we couldn't find him and that man got away the fact he could be at the ball of the mask scares me as well I want to tell them we should save him but I'm still nervous when we arrive everyone is already there Cupa and stella walk in together and ice and blazette go next Rameriz and Charollete part ways as he heads to the royal guards quarters and the other two go off as well Accalia walks up to me and we walk in together "have you been able to sense him" she ask I shake my head "no I haven't" I say "can you smell him anywhere" I ask she sighs "I wish I could he's my mate afterall but I can't seem to sense him anymore like his scent was mask" she says sighing as we continue walking we end up at the lounge like everyone else some of the others were already here even rameriz had manage to get here before us "andr its been so long" someone says to me I smile nodding "it has been Zom" he smiles he's more on the short side kind of younge he wears a green hood like cupa but a blue pair of pants "did you hear theres another prince older than I am" he says "well not older my body doesn't age since I'm a zombie but still " he says he looks over a guy is sitting on a stool by himself he looks over he's wearing a mask and in a powerfull set of clothing he seems on edge even without seeing his face he kind of drawing me into himI shake my head no stay strong Alexs think about him think about him think think think "THINK TIME OVER" someone shouts I look around but no one's there "COME ON ANDR DON'T BE STUPID YOU KNEW WHO WAS TALKING" I sigh "its only you calm down your voice please" I ask she sighs "your never any fun andr" she says "I know but " I stop the guy stands up walking forward towards up.

POV:Alexs

Dammit I'm not gonna make it I draw my blade jumping over the three who are talking and cutting at the woman behind them she blocks her swords made of gold for some reason she grins when I stop her "your techique is amazing" she says she wears a hat that covers one of her eyes its a pink hat with an eye on it itself she wears a small stripe t-top with one strap and a small pair of shorts being fast shes a B-cup with medium long hair that is green she tilts her blade and I get knocked back Iand a bit away lifting my blad I can win without using my abilitys "come on let see what you" a guy gets in the way lifting a crossbow at her a girl steps up to his side lifting two blades "please stop" the girl says "no fighting" the guy says I look at the girl who seem's egar to fight I jump landing on the mans shoulder and jumping off lifting my blade the girl smiles "now thats a fighter" she says a small chime I ignore it slashing she avoied it firing her sword forward almost pircing into my throat I lifted the revolver knocking her sword away I put it away quickly kicking her hand before she can make contact with my face she grins and I can't help to do it back I feel like she brought the fight out so we it could dance around for a bit,

I roll out of the lounge doging another one of her slashes she fast worse I cut her arm off an plan to stop but she caught it and put it back on I stay calm but how do I beat something like that we continue to go back in forth with the fighting slashng at each other or laying in pysical attacks I see two girls come up with the guy from before "we got to stop them" one of them says "I'll take the pill" one of them says pulling out a pill from her jacket pocket "are you sure" one of them says the girl nods and puts it in her mouth the girl stops fighting looking "damn this is bad" she says she looks at me "you got me pretty good but were gonna have to fight her together" she says I look at her confused for a second till lighting appears out of nowhere and a new girl is standing there cracking her knuckles "out of the way rameriz I don't got time for men who can't handle themselfs" she says walking forward electricity shot from her body and hair as she got close th girl went from C to D and her hair was longer she even look older "names Shock if you got a problem you can take it up with me if you win" she says she fire forward before we have time to react "compact punch" she punches the pink hat girl in the gut and she goes flying I look at her she aims her fist hitting me I go flipping through the air for a moment I had barely block that I think to myself.

The moment I look at her I was already ready to move my sword to block but her fist was fast I barely caught up with her movements I land next to the pink hair girl who's trying to stand up "you think we can win" I ask she shakes her head "we messed each other up bad we win at full strength but now" she says a worried look on her face "chaotic flash" a giant lighting bolt goes flying at us I stand up lifting my hand "Soul crack" I say a black flames appears firing up making a wall I sigh one of the techniques I learn was to use my falmes to nulify or completly block someone attack as an defensive move "that was a good one you little shit but can you deal" she says firing forward I slash but she doges me "you thought you could hit me with" I stop her hitting her with the sythe I created from the katana "Burning weapon symbol of death" I say quietly I don't have to say some but others I do since it represents a certain figure I shake myself out of what I was talking about a kick coming my way I try doging but I can't the kick lands knocking my mask off.

POV:?

Alexs growls glaring at Shock who for a second is stun hes she turns away her nose is running for some reason did he hit her there she look she was bleeding from her nose "he's really cute" she says remembering his angry fighting face when she kick of his mask Rameriz runs forward Charollete and the girl from before now there running up to them "stay back or I'll kick your ass to" she says "you haven't even kicked mine" he says running forward his weapon turing into a giant hammer slaming it on the ground it fired her up he turns it into a spear and slams it into the ground jumping into the air he kicks her to the ground she goes rocketing down and slams on the spear he lands and makes the spear vanishes putting the fire on his hands he sits ontop of her "yeild" he says quietly.

Shock stares at him this is the first time someone's gotten her like this she actually likes it someone being able to dominate he lifts his fist "answer" he says she nods and he shakes his head getting off he heals her wound "who are you" she ask him "Daze" he says I had to think of something fake he thinks to himself he feels arm wrap around him "Daze your name rings for a fighter" she says lust in her eyes his katana becomes a knife "I'll kill you" he says viciously what made her want to scream with excitment "ok" she says noding he sighs standing up and looking at the girl "you could of been some help" he says she looks away "your face" he says pulling out a small cloth and taking a knee next to her "we don't need something cute like that damaged" he says she blushes "yeah dumbass shut the fuck up" she says standing up and running away after he wipes the blood from her cheek he sighs looking at Rameriz who's holding his mask "can I have that " he ask he nods handing it to him but then Rameriz feels something like this guy had something to do with alexs he hands the mask over carefully then he nods and walks off before rameriz can question him.

"If your reality was fighting you be the best at it" a giant black flame from outside "quiet you'll ruin the fun if you go in now we wait" the person sitting down says X chuckles "your to go at this " they say the person smiles "so are you" they say putting their hand to there side "lets go I'm bored and tired" they say "as you wish" the black flame gets bigger consuming the person and then vanishes .

Hi thanks for reading if you have any suggestiton tell me or if you have an OC the cast is filling so if you have one you might want to say it there will be other times when its open but the more main story charecters will be in this part

"hey" Alexs says sitting down "you writting down some dares" he ask Yarbad who nods "ask them they'll give us some" Alexs says tapping the papper and looking at you "hey if you can hear me write one we need it my boss here can't seem to write a good one" he says "hey do you know the concept of yaoi" I ask "whats that" he ask confused "well if you guy's like if alexs keep acting like this I guess you and rameriz can have a little scene like that throw in some of the other guys like cross and ellies brother" he says "listen guys whatever that is don't give him ideas about it please " "I was only playing I don't think my stomach could take that theres one thing being find with it but I use my brain an image scenarios so if I did that I pretty much be the guy recording something like that and I don't want that" Yarbad says shivering "hey there they are" a big guy walks in with a couple others "did you write it" Alexs screams " no I" he stops Andr standing next to catherine who's writting quickly "Alexs whatever you do don't be the donut" Yarbad yells the two jump out the window three front flip then pose "give it a second" they both say three two one "goodbye no way thats happening " they both say running down the road a group of men chasing them.

Due note I have nothing against anyone I belive in the concept of finding happiness anywhere and I enjoy seeing people happy but I don't want to record anyone being that type of happy along with any other type guy girl girl girl guy guy don't want to deal with it and not gonna happen although happiness could be money so maybe no stay with the rule thank you for reading


	19. Chapter 19 memories

Chapter 19: memories

I sat there in my room thinking I wonder how everyone else at home is doing while I'm fighting I think about my mom for a moment she still looks like she's dying I don't know why yet but I'll figure it out along with Elizabeth who always seem worried around me I never really ask them what was wrong just always carried on with what I was doing "hey" someone says I look over its Zom he stands there for a second then walks over he seems excited "yeah" I say to him he sits down on the ground in front of me "that was amazing how you do that" he says I look at him confused "when she gets like that she pretty much kills whatever in her way if I wasn't already dead and the respawn wasn't on I'd be dead to" he says with a laugh I nod looking at the katana "you not going to show your face" he ask I sigh taking it off for him to see. "Better "I ask then putting it back on "why do you where that mask" he ask me "it's the ball of mask my family's old and I respect them enough to do this" I say to him he nods "you smell funky " he says "so do you " I say to him he smiles "obviously I'm dead" he says "good for you" I say to him yawning and standing up "the toast is begging right " I say to him he nods "what are you planning to do" he ask me "from what I'm told its taboo to do it but it's more fun that way" I say to him with a smile "alright just make sure not to make my mom angry she gets that smell from you and you do something stupid and she'll try to eat you" I smile grabbing my blade "then I'll cut her head off" I said "anyone ever say you were scary before" I shake my head "no why" I ask him "no reason" he says.

POV: Rameriz

I look at Cupa she now had blue hair and was taller and well I cough not trying to say the obvious I don't know how she lost at the strength she was at maybe she was going easy on him I tap her on the shoulder "what is it white out" she seem angry for some reason "did you go easy on" before I could finish she grab me and slammed me into the wall "no I don't go easy" she said angrily I reach down for my crossbow "wait Rameriz" Charollete says I look at her confused "she's just flustered " she says "shut the hell up" she yells at her "Cupa like strong things like Alex's while Shock has a weird affiliation with anything cute" I look at her I hadn't gotten a good look at his face when I handed him his mask but he reminded me of someone. "So the reason you were acting like that was he was cute" I ask she shakes her head "he fought well that's something else" Charollete says I look someone who likes cute killing machines Charollete growled at me "that reminds me" she says "what" I say a little worried "what were you and those three doing" she says to me I feel myself start to sweat "no I" she lifts her hand a flame appears "If you lie I'll burn you to bits" she says with a smile "I'll explain but it's not like that just listen" I say to her.

POV: ? A few minute after arriving

Rameriz walk into the guards quarter none of the other guards took notice of him since he wasn't going to be staying her he walk into the next room for the royal guards the room was a lot bigger but not much else he looks around drawing his bow he fires a shadow jumps out of the way he rolls out of the way of another shadow firing another shot he knocks away a knife flying at him the shadow jumps forward kicking away Rameriz crossbow he catches the knife blocking the shadows knife he kicks them back the shadow lands on its feet jumping into the air he looks up its dark on the roof but he sees a shine rolling out of the way he manages to doge the knifes flying at him he stands up something firing at him he throws the knife knocking it onto the wall more shot at him he rolls towards the knifes grabbing two of them two shadows jump out swing punches and firing knifes at him he pivots out of the way of one of the knifes he sees an opening tripping one of them he runs forward ramming the other one to the ground he lifts the knifes to their throats and smiles "you almost one" one of the shadows said Rameriz drops the knifes looking back another shadow aiming his crossbow at him "almost" the shadow says. Rameriz doesn't say anything sitting on the bed "you know a deals a deal" one of them says to him he bites his lips sighing he takes the upper part of his cloths putting back on the jacket after "what was the deal again " one of them said "Rameriz here said if we could ever beat him in a fight he'd" he stops her growling.

Flashback

A group of kids stand together in the woods a woman sits with them as the kids spar with each other "you'll make a royal guard like that" she yells at them a little girl growl she turns towards the woman jumping at her the woman smiles moving out of the way and grabing the girl by her hair tossing her back "Ow" that she stops the womans behind her "listen don't attack your teacher let alone someone who could kill you like that" the girl growls as the teacher walks away "are you ok" a little green girl said "she's fine" a gitl with bones covering her right eye said leanning against a tree the girl with the spider eyes growled "shut it bone bitch" she says angry "you know my name its skull if you can't say a simple word like that I'm worried about you" she said tossing her a rag "here you landed pretty hard " she says the girl sighs "yeah sorry skull but she expects us just to be good at this" she says "Web I know you don't get it but me and Jelly don't got much to say for it " "I know you think its funny but its just jenny not jelly" she said "yeah we get it your parent's were more creative with names lets just be happy were here" "WATCH OUT" someone yells a knife goes flying at web she cover her face closing her eyes "idiot" somone says calmly she open her eyes the knife right in front of her face but something grabed it by the handle "if you don't be more careful you'll kill one of our classmates" he says tossing it towards the boy who had toss it "sorry there not my specialty" he says laughing "right just get out of my face" he says the boy nods walking away "you " Web yells angry he turns toward her "you still can't move quickly I'm sad I know spiders can climb trees and are stealthy but your clumsy with your movements and to loud " he says she growls throwing a punch he catches it "see what I mean" he says.

"Who was that kid" Jenny ask "he just came here" Skull says "from the nether to he was the son of the guard who protected the entire royal family" she says "really why isn't he trainning with them" Jenny ask "that might be something good to ask why don't we ask him" she says walking toward the boy who was going towards the woods "web you comming" web growls "off course so I can kick that guy's ass" she says following them he continues to go deeper till they lose track "dammit where he go" Web said looking around "maybe we should go back well try next time" Jenny said Web nods walking with her out Skull sighs looking up she sees a set of eyes she yells but both her friends are out of ear shot two hands come out and pull her up "let me go dammit" she says trying to swing at them but they don't realise soon she's pull all the way up "calm down already"a familiar voice says "its you" she says the boy nods pulling her the rest of the way up "next time pay attention to the floor" he says pointing down "dammit we almost got it " one of them says "we needed some bone marrow" another said "lets go back home its almost dark we can get it from them" the other two nod walking off with them "they were gonna" she says he nods sitting on top of the tree "look its still pretty out right now" he says she looks why did his eyes look like that when he watch the sun she thought to herself "hey whats your name" he ask "skull" she says to him he stares at her "shut up I know its not girly or anything " "no its just I thought the name suited your charecter adds on to your charm" she stops screaming turning red "shut it kid" she says he laughs "were both kids" she growls looking away "why you help that girl back there" she ask he stop laughing smiling "come on you wouldn't I told her the though I told her the truth back there she couldn't fix her movements to match the speed of the blade at all I thought spiders adapted faster than others" he says sighing "so whats your name" she ask "its Rameriz" he says with a smile,

"Yo where have you been skull we were worried about you" web says hand in her pockets "I well um I" she turned red "never mind you dumbass spider " "WHAT THE HELL YOU CALL ME" Web growled standing up and grabbing a knife "don't" a hand grabs her "you again" she says "your movement are to slow for her she'll beat you in an instant" she growls getting flustered "whatever yeah dumb white haired bastard" she turned away from him and started walking "thank you for helping her" Jenny said the boy nods at the girl and skull follows her arms cross wonder why she smiling he thinks to himself a man comes out "hey " Rameriz turns around happily "what did you find my dad" he said the man didn't say anything "were looking don't worry your dads tough" he says "I just wanted to give you an update " he says vanishing Rameriz sits there for a moment then turns and walks off.

"Did you figure out anything on him" Web ask its been a few weeks Rameriz cotinued to saved them from multiple situation and ended up having jenny confess to him although he told her they be far away from each other and didn't want to do that to him it just made her more happy that he cared "I can't get him to talk about much even when we spar" Skull says "neither can I" Jenny says Web sighs "he follows me through the trees some times I never notice but it seem's like he's not even touching the branches when he's jumpping around like that" she says "maybe he's not jumping maybe he's flying" Skull suggested "so what he's a blaze" Web ask "no he wouldn't be so calm he might be a ghast" she said the three look at each other "but when we train with elements he didn't do anything he just pick up the crossbow and got trained in that" web said "yeah I know we were in the same class" skull said "I was learning how to increase my body mass" jenny said "and I was learning how to be more quite with my knifes webs and movements" web said "was he only learning things with the crossbow" skull ask confused "maybe thats what he confortable with" jenny said.

The three follow him into the woods again this time they were able to keep up with him he stop right where the woods ended and sat down there was a beach right there and water to he lifted his hand and fire appeared he tossed it in the water but when he did it vanished before it touched he tried again but it still didn't work he sighed trying again this time it skid against the water and stop he stood up jumping in the air he made a bigger one and shot it out again "thats amazing" skull said "so he was increasing how strong his fire was by making it go against its worst enemy " she smiled "thats pretty smart " "hey" someone says the three turn around "its the skeleton remember and look a thing of slime and a spider we don't really need the slime but a few more arrows and some string I can make a bow " one said the other two laughed "then lets get this over with" they drew weapons "come on we can take them" web said jumping forward the man grined kicking the spider to the side "I'll take the spider you two figure it out amongst yourself who gets the other two " "sure " they said walking forward "I'll take the dlime you get the skeleton" he says "sure I wanted the bow in the first place " the man runs forward slashing his sword and cutting Jennys arm off what grows back quickly skull moves out of the way of some of the attacks but the man gets her with the axs and she falls to the ground "idiots burn away" a voice said .

fire appears around them knocking the attackers away "what the hell how it get out of the nether" one of them says "who cares lets get it " one of them says "fire swamp" Rameriz lifts his hand throwing the giant flames at them they fell to the ground "damn I forgot how strong these things are" the man lifts his sowrd "you two run" he says "theres no point in us all dealing with this" he says the two nod running for it the man goes running at rameriz who runs at him taking one of webs kinfes from the ground the two went back and forth "do you think he'll be ok" skull says holding her side "he should be fine but we need to fix you up" Jenny says putting her hand on the cut it slowy started to close "fireball" Rameriz lifted his hand when he was close and hit the man with another explosion the man went skidding against the water lading on the other side rameriz walk across the water floating right on top of it the man growls taking something from his jacket "dammit I didn't want to waste this but" he lifts a bottle and throws it at the boy he goes launching into the air he looks like a giant fireball as he lands in the water the man laughs running away "Rameriz" web jumps in grabbing the unconcious boy and setting him on the ground he open his eyes and smiled "man you guys just like trouble huh" he says laughing "dammit it dumb ass" web smacks him and rameriz whinces "web be careful" skull says "yeah rameriz" web says looking away "what is it" he says as he leans against a tree breathing heavily "if we can beat you in a fight will you " he looks at her "will you go on a date with whoever can beat you" he looks at her for a second than laughs "surer that sounds like fun" he says the four of them laugh together things seem good just for a moment.

Weeks later the man came again and gave rameriz the details ever since he left his father had been dead his last which was that he could continue on their duty to protect the royal family Rameriz hopeful eyes slowly became void he nods as they hand him a uniform he puts in on taking the hood and covering some off his face the three never had another chance to talk to him every time they did he would nod and do what they ask then continue training without a delay of time the three tried beating him but with all the extra trainning he been doing he'd mop the floor with them they were good pratice so he never ask them to stop whe the princess arrived one day and ask for him he left without saying a singal goodbye since then the group fought each other at theses events but they never won.

flashback ended

he sits there "you three told me your fantasy date was eatting using me as a plate I have no problem as long as it doesn't take long so hurry up " he says the three had finshed everything up when theysaid they wanted desert he explained to them that an arrow i the head would help with there upper body stregnth the three ignored that pounced him and thats when a knock on the door came it slowly open "rameriz hurry theres a fight we need your" charollete stops glaring at him "rameriz were in the middle of a crysis and your playing hookie with the royal guard" he grabs him and pulls him away "you have alot of explaining to do" she says to him he nods walking out of the room for once her short temper save him he thinks to himself.

Thats it for this one if you have any suggetions or and OC you want in tell me thank you.

"I think we lost them" Yarbad says gasping for breath "so did you figure out a way to make things right' Alexs said he nods snaping "I might have much power left but I can at least change the script she wrote for us" he says alexs nod looking into a mirror he sees a grin "yarbad look out" alexs yells cross jump out of the mirrorr and grabs it writting quickly "hope you enjoy boy's lust and the fool told me to write this" he says "thats gonna be a bad one isn't it" alexs ask he nods they turn around giant demons and girls with red eyes "this is it isn't it the new world" cross sheads a tear "I'm allow to kill him the story right" "permission granted" he says the two run out of the alleyway hearing screams behind them "I'm not sure which ones are demonic and which one are screams of joy from theses girls" alexs looks confused "I thought they sounded the same" he said a giant demon appears in front of them "u turn" yarbad roars turning around the girls are there "I'll take left you take right if we don't die we eat like kings tomorrow" yarbad says "then don't die friend we still got to finish the competition when we get back" he says he nods and the two go dashing opposite directions "goodbye" they yell to each other.


	20. Chapter 20 Reunion

Chapter 20 Reunion  
I sit there thinking they talk for awhile no one seems to care about anything other than whats happening in front of them I want to get home and if this is the only way I'll do it I sit and watch for awhile waiting for them to finally stop talking "does anyone have anything to say before we continue" a man ask no one says anything for a moment I look at vat whos walk towards one door then the man whos sitting at the table with the kings I smile standing up "yo I got something to say" I yelled they look at me what was this feeling it was warm and dark at the same time it felt good I grined "I want the shards from you idiots to finish what you couldn't handle" they look at me a sudden awe on there faces a woman stands up "the hell are you talking about" she wore a green tank top with a pair of riped pants since I'm doing it again she had a set what match up with shock her eye's had an undead feel to them her hair was long and green "you want to say that again I'll rip you apart" I look Zom was looking down so it was her I pulled out my sword "come on then since everyone one in my kingdom was killed it makes me the king so its fine if two king fights for one of the shards from what I'm told if I can beat all of you I'll be encourage to fight " "if you can win" another woman says her purple eyes seem to drill holes through my mask and look directly at me a man wearing a green hood stoood up his pants were black and one side of his hair was orange and one side gone the other side was spiked and covered his right eye he was trying to calm down the two who were enrage with me "should we even bother with this brat he doesn't even have power he relys on his weapons" a silver hair man said "yeah but so do we and were consider equals" a man with short green hair said his right eye was covered with a patch and his hair was slicked back it didn't help that his suit was white and pink bbut it kind of hlep me figure out who he was "yeah but only the strong six have them" a woman says she had long black hair and was flat she wore a black dress and her eyes were a beating red "so kid you think you can take on the main sixs" the zombie girl said I shook my head "no and yes" I said to them this was amazing it was like a game I grined and lifted the gun I "soul step" I vanished and appeared in front of the zombie girl I aimed the gun at her head "this is how the humans kill your kind one through the head and your done but you dumb dead bastards don't know when to stay dead" this was like a game but what game the woman growled at me "you think your smart I shrug "not any more than your brains alive".  
I jump back once she flipped the table this what he said it be like this is exactly how its happening she swings at me I doge slashing at her one of her arms go flying she growls kicking me in the gut I flip through the air placing my feet on one of the walls I fire of aiming my sword she rolls out of the way I catch myself with one of my hands landing this is fun I think its ok to kill it has to be its fun so its got to be right I fire forward stabbing her in the gut she had already retried her arm and was now glaring at me as I grined back "wait" something yells I shake my head kicking her away I run forward "I want you to know how much fun I'm having killing you" I said lifting the sword all the sudden a warm feeling something grabs my hand I stop looking back nothings there all the sudden I feel a sicking feeling "listen to me" something says "what you feel is a sadistic feeling tame it don't let it control you be who you are don't become a monster even if I can't convince you know your humanity is still their and you don't have to lose it for you to get back home" I feel the feeling die down thats right why do this why I could have ask for help found someone who knew where to go to find information but I have to go through with the shards now its the only way I know that will work I won't kill them though thats not needed "fine then you want a fight to the death I'll give you it" she roars I stand there take my sword out and aim the handle at her holding it by the blade it starts to cut into my skin I'm still human I don't know if it'll calm them down but I lift my shirt and stab into myself I feel the pain surge through my body I made sure not to hit anything that would kill me but I look the woman stops I grin "what affraid to fight a wounded man I did it to apologize" I said her hands untense I cough up the blood falling to my knees "damn " I say quietly "hey get him to the medical wing" the man with the orange hair yells two girls nod there heads helping me up with there shoulder "listen I'm sorry" I say as we past next to the woman "I don't belive fighting resloves everything but if its the only way I'll do it to protect not for fun" I said as I'm drag to the infiramry.  
POV :Rameriz  
I was about to lunge out of my seat when someone stop me "what do you think your doing" it was that guy again he didn't change how he look and his voice was calm and monotone "I'm going to stop this " the boy nods "sorry I can't allow that" I feel myself fall back and I land in I look around in grass what the hecks going on " my names Vat" he says "why you tell me that" I asked "because when I kill I like to tell them my names so they can yell it at me as I finish them off" he says a large blade appears out of nowhere and he swings it at me I jump back were outside of it so no one will see this if things go bad I'll use it I think to myself I lift the crossbow and fire he lifts his hand and a sheild appears the arrow falls to the ground "that was sad" he said firing the the shield at me I jump but it vanished turning into a chain it fired a me wraping itself around my leg he grabs it pulling on it he slams me into the ground I hear a crack I whinch in pain standing up I grabbed the chain looking at him.  
POV: ?

Rameriz rips the chain off jumping out of the hole he swings at Vat who doges and throws his own punch brass knuckles appearing on his hand as the fist connected to Rameriz rib cage he gags stumbling back he lifts the bow I can do the same thing that man could do "Devastation" he fires and the arrows shoot at him Vat lifts his arms and a wall appears "wait I thought you only use weapons" rameriz says Vat laughs quietly "who said this wasn't a weapon" he said holes appeared on the wall and barrels went into them firing thousands of shot at Rameriz he lifts his hand punching the ground falling down into the pit his fist created Vat puts his hand to the ground and pulls up a Motor appears he aims it and fires Rameriz sees a small light before it explodes he goes flying out burn marks on him dammit he strong Rameriz thinks to himself am I seriously gonna have to use it on him.  
"Here Rameriz take this" Red says tossing him something "whats this" he ask "its a amp for your powers you'll have as much power as the king himself just remember to use the other thing to turn it off other wise you'll end up becoming something inhumane" she says "but I'm a ghast" he says confused "I'm already not human " she sighs "if you stay in it to long you wouldn't be one of thoses anymore either " "why give me this" he says "because if things keep going the way their going my sisters boyfriend would have been right" she said "your sister boyfriend who's he" she sighs "an asshole on so many levels but a clever and powerful one he vanish after she ask him on a date for the first time not before giving her and me something he told me when the oy with white hair appears and the boy with the shrouded pass vanishes I should give them this I try using it before but it didn't work on anyone I tested it on" she said "how do you know it works then" he ask "because he loved to piss people off it'll only work for you not for anyone else other than him but he said he wouldn't use it " she smiles "wheres kira" he ask "she said she follow the man herself " she said "now go stop wasting time well get there ourself I just want to get my sister for something" he nods and hops in.  
He runs forward pulling out one of Web knifes and throwing it Vat smacks it away "you have to try harder than" he stops Rameriz doges the spear he throws lifting his hand a ginat fire ball in it "Fire Quake" he slams it into his gut Vat grunts grabbing Rameriz arm he lift the other one and a sword appeared he brought it down but Vat looks at him confused the tip of the blade broke Rameriz has his hand up its cover in fire creating a giant claw hand "Hades shell" he stands there the fire envelopes him he looks the gauntlet he put on really did work for him he feels the power surging through him he looks at Vat who jumps through the air landing on the roof Rameriz kneels down wings appear made of complete fire he launches himself firing toward Vat "Living Armory first art living weapon " his arm turns into a blade and metal wings appear he fires off the roff and the two slam into each other.  
"Inferno dragon" he lifts his other arm that was now covered with flames and it shots out becoming a giant dragon made of complete flames doges cutting for the head the dragon moves out of the way bitting into Vat he lifts his hand and slams him to the floor he lifts both his hand "Inferno Quake" he slams the giant ball that now turn into a purple fire it blew up hitting the ground Rameriz starts to panting he lands on the roof taking out a small pill which he ate then a key and putting it in the gauntlet the fire vanishes quickly he sighs "you weren't fast enough" rameriz says quietly "neither were you" hands fire from out of nowhere grabing Rameriz by the neck he goes kicking but cant connect with anything hes slowly lifted off the ground "if I continue to squeze like this sonner or later you'll" there was a loud cracking sound Vat smiles "like that" he says coming out of the rip he made Rameriz hand still gripping his the other tightly squeze together his lifeless body slowly blew in the wind Vat starts to laugh "you were more fun than any of my other targets you were the best out of them actually" he says he starts to laugh hysterically "thats enough " someone says he turns around people stood and a large black fire a man with black shades on and a person with a large lab coat on it was black though and onr hidden under a cloak there hands bound "why you kill him" one of them ask Vat chuckles "come on I was just having fun" he says to them "well the plan will be going into play soon if he's not gonna be a pice than well have to find another " "don't worry he's a rare one he might not even be dead" Vat says tightining his grip "right" he says then starts laughing "well be off try not to be seen " "to late but I'll do this" Vat is coverd by a large black cloak "is that better be anymous about it" he says they nod and start talking to each other as vat plays around with his new toy.  
"Maybe he went out side" web says skull sighs walking behind her jenny slow behind cahterine in front of her "to think out of all the people who'd help me it be you guy's" she said "just be glad we are" "the others said they help to there gonna meet us out side so your just were lucky" she says web growls "I which you were a normal bitch not a royal one" she says under her breath as they cotinue to walk down the hallway "oh he there daze right" the boy looks at them nodding his mask still on "you ever gonna take that off" web ask he shakes his head taking it off "its custom to wear it during ocassions right" he was holding his side still damn I didn't think I get away once my wound close enough for me to walk I took off thank god thoses doctors might have found out I was human Alexs says sighing "here why don't you help us search for our friend" Alexs nods following them outside "well well well looks like the entire partys here" he says Red olivia catherine and Kira were there Alexs turns to see who said it four people stood on the roof "whats going on" someone says it was the girl with the purple eyes from before "andr can you fill us in" she shakes her head "they were here when we got here we cant get near them either " "like hell we can"t she lift her hands and a giant purple fire appears "End inferno" she throws it but it explods before getting anywhere close to even damage the building.  
"Good job but I'm pretty sure you don't want to damage his pretty little face" Vat say tossing Rameriz lifeless corpse at them Alexs runs forward catching him and setting him on the ground "is he" Charollete ask he feels for a pulse he nods she falls to her knees "he's seriously dead how can that" web walks forward "hey we just won you can't die now come on get up" she starts to shake him skull and Jenny seem frozen like it never happened "dammit you bastard" Alexs roars Vat laughs "come on we can fight to if you want" Alexs lifts his hand and a blade appear vat did the same "wait he knows how to counter your abilitys remember" one of them says the one in the lab coat laughs "that when we put our next plan into phase" the say a woman steps forward "hello I am a human" she says the group seem confused "and I have the ability to shut off the respawn system" they all got caught by that "what do you mean if you do that" "everyone who has die shall stay that way " she say with a smile "but alexs and rameriz" "yep those two will stay dead" she says "but if you kill this person we won't kill them" she say Alexs looks that sadistic I have to help that person no matter who it is he stops getting a sick feeling in his gut seeing the face of the woman "ARRRRRGGGH" he feel to his knees "oh so you finally notice" she stops with a smile "son" she says quietly the only person who seem to hear it was her and him as time seem to slow down in that second "but I've got a bigger surprise for you " she says no one seems to have heard what she said did she even say it he thinks she walks over to the cloak perso and ripped it off they fall Alexs eyes go wide he jumps forward catching the person "how did you even get here" the girl opens her eyes looking at him "elizabeth".


	21. Chapter 21 Actors

Chapter 21

I sit there for a moment letting that face sink in it wasn't a trick it was her it was actually her I felt myself feeling happy for a moment then something started to hurt I saw the guys body he was limp laying there in the girls crying arms I walk forward sitting next to them "I'm sorry for your loss" I say she shakes her heads "its fine" she says rubbing her eyes one of the girls pulled out a knife "no its not" she says she threw the knife at Elizabeth who seemed to be struck with fear I ran forward lifting my arm and blocking the blade "what the hell get out of the way if we kill her than he doesn't have to die" she says I growl lifting the blade "think about this " I say to her "no I agree he was our friend" other started to join in "were sorry its nothing against you but " one of them seemed worried I look back she was pale "I'm not goanna let them do this" I say to her she nods.

I look at them still holding the blade in my hand "listen this girl would have been food to us anyways we kill humans on the spot" one of them say "there rude annoying and down right dirty" another one said I growled "what about that other guy Alex's " I said to them "Alex's wasn't a human" "and if he was" I asked "he wasn't one of the girls walk forward glaring at me " he was captured while we were relaxing " "that's a lie" someone says walking forward I look it the man he takes of the mask "you" one of them says growling "where is he" another one yells " he smiles "I brought him here if that's what your asking but then again didn't you attack him" they froze "he wasn't acting like himself we had to do something to stop him" they said "now again we both ask what would you do if he was human" he says walking over to me .

"We'd" they stop talking "well what would you do" I asked "we'd have to kill him even if we care for him he'd be a human a treat to us he wouldn't be allowed near us then" a girl sighed "so he never said anything did he" she said walking forward "what do you mean" one of them said "I guess he was smart enough not to tell you it seems you would have just killed him" there was a silence "he was a" the girl with purple eyes said "human yes" the girl with a green jacket look down was she crying was she disgusted with herself for being friendly to a human "I don't mind that" the metal one says "we defend humans honey its different" a large steel man says "I but he" some of them seem confused "but the fire" the one on fire said "I should have guessed" another said.

I growled "should have guessed what" I say to them "should have guess a guy working to get back home would try his hardest to hide who he is lie to people he trusted just so they wouldn't kill him" I knew these people I looked at the ring the memory he was talking about I'm goanna see it if I survive till tonight I take one of the rings off and shove it in my pocket I'm ready for a reality with my eyes always searching for the thing trying to kill me but I'll live with it I don't care if its hard knowing people can be like this helps me know that I can deal with people who can put on fronts for carring I sigh "I want to show my face" I said to him "what do you mean" he says "I'm asking you if I can " I said "if it would ruin your plan" I said he stops cold in his tracks "don't act dumb I just want to leave " I said quietly "like I said before your the one in charge not me" I nod taking of the mask an thinking about myself I felt myself change for a moment before the gasp came.

POV: ?

"Alexs" Elizabeth looks at the boy who use to be wearing a mask and hair was a completly different color "yeah its me" Alex says to her looking at them a sense of nullness came to them "Alexs we" Alex lift my hand "I just heard what you said you want to add on" he ask they don't answer for a moment "I didn't know the fact I was human was such a big deal" Alexs said to them "but we thought he was lying we needed to imply something so that Rameriz wouldn't stay dead" Andr said "yeah we were only trying to help out" cupa said I look at those two "SHUT THE FUCK UP " he yelled "I don't need bullshit exucuses " he turn the people cloak on the roof "good ploy drawing me out like that but I don't belive you did anything" they seem confused "Rameriz isn't dead right red" he said she looks at me funny "what do you mean" she ask "don't talk to me like you don't know I see his gear from the craters on the ground it looks like someone gave him a power boost even if I wasn't a hundread percent about that with the new gauntlet and all his breathing came back" he said pointing to his body "before I remeber anything I thought his neck had been crack because of the marks on his neck but I notice there was something in his hand he broke that and when his body was put into that state he look like his neck had been broken" he said looking at the people on the roof "poor job on your part but still entertaining" he says claping his mom takes a bow "your becoming cocky as you grow up" she says he grins "you made this way if I remember corectly " he said she laughed at the joke "well then till we meet again son" she says he aims his gun firing at her but vat steps in the way takking it "better luck next time kid" he says and they vanished he lifts the gun and aims it at them "you were tricked to easily".

They all stare at him "A...al...Alexs" he looks over he smiles "look rameriz is up " he says walking over "hey bro" he says with a smile rameriz smiles "I'm glad your ok" he says relaxing "yeah I'm fine don't worry about me" he said looking at the chiming watch "I still need to get it moving I guess" he says quietly he walks forward aiming the gun at them "so who's first" he ask with a grin "wait Alexs we don't want to fight look he's back we don't have to kill her anymore" he chuckles then it becomes a laugh a sadistic long one then he stops he fired the gun barely missing Andr's head "you bastard" the woman says he raises his hand "now I'll decide" he says aiming his gun "did you excpect me to forget everything" he ask the man who had his hand up "you already know I won't let you get away so tell me who your working for" he says the man nods "I'll tell you just calm down I'm hear to help" alexs sighs laughing "man that was close" everyone seems puzzled he fell to the ground laying in the grass "I never knew it was so hard to play the villian" he says looking at them and winking "I can't hold a grudge against the people who had been helpping me through this entire thing" he says they seem confused again "so your back to normal" he nods sitting up "I was already normal I just pull the ring of to let out some of the sadistic thoughts it gives man thinking everyone was my enemy thats to funny " he starts rolling around laughing "Alexs" Elizabeth yells grabbing him and hugging him "Elizabeth its been awhile I missed" he stop looking "even as a human I guess feelings still linger" he said laughing at the glaring eyes they soften on him and a group of people lunge on him "were sorry we said that" cupa yelled "master its so good to have you back" stella yells "as the person I've been sown by fate to I belive in you " Accalia said "stop doing stupid shit or I'll make a potion so you can't move" red yelled huggin on him tightly "I'm sorry I said I kill you I'm sorry I love you" Andr blush grew as she yelled it at him "must not die from horde of girls" he says crawling toward elizabeth who was looking away "I didn't know you were so popular Alexs" his head fell "its not like that " "come on hot stuff" blazette said hugging on him Ice growl "I can't belive myself right now" she said holding onto him "you know how much you worried me" olivia said kissing him "get off him" kira yells looking at him smiling.

POV :Alexs

A loud bang came from the watch and it opened up "my my you got this far pretty quickly my little friend" I look up a man in a black suit and hood stood there he took of his shades and toss them aside sitting down "ah Daze your back" I sat their for a moment "daze" I said to him he nods "annoying as it may be I knew catherine a while back" he said "looks like you've almost collected enough of the love shards for me to get to this side it not as strong as it should be but still I can work with this" he says "what do you mean" I ask he smiles "your kind of slow but I guess we were back then" he says standing up shaking his head "its annoying out here but I like how quite it is this guy was elegant and had the attitude to match it plus looks damn I'm glad I'm not a girl he might make me fall head over heals like catherine is " but it won't change anything because you'll find out anyways" he takes a bow "my name is daze formaly known as Alexs" he says with a smile "its nice to come back" he says I sit there for a moment sinking it in "your telling me" he nods "timetravels a bitch huh" he says with a smile.

Hey thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed if you have an OC or a suggestion dont be quiet about it thank you

"I don't think this is fair anymore" he says panting after getting away and hidding "I need to get back get my power and fix this" he snaps his fingers using up a small amount and landing on the roof looking around alexs was nearby "not much left but" he snaps and he appears next to him "thank you" he says hugging him "don't worry about it but we still need to do the competition come on I can teleport us to the building but you got to fight I don't got anymore energy than that" he says alexs nods "no problem lets do this" he says he snaps his fingers and they arrive landing "so who do you think the mastermind is who change the script" Alexs ask "I say catherine we saw her mess with it once but then there was cross" he says "nope" someone says they look up "um who said that" Yarbad ask looking past the person sitting down they raise there hand "really you did this" alexs said they nod there head "so I have to fight him" he ask "well if it was him" he said sighing "alright then rameriz lets do this but first why" he ask him.

Rameriz nods "I wanted to stop people from bossing you around so I let everyone have a chance to play with the script so they be happy with that" he says alexs looks at Yarbad "for everything to change back you got to beat him in this fight" he says "yeah I don't think so" red walks out "Rameriz pump up with that new gear I gave him theres no way Alex's will win" she says "fine then" Yarbad says grabbing alexs ring "then well see what happens when alexs takes off the ring" he says "for some reason I'm leanning on there side" Alexs says "just go fight" he yells alexs nods Rameriz stands up flames wrap around him and his wings appear Alexs lifts his blade running forward.


	22. Chapter 22 controling your emotions

Thanks for the OC it helped me figure out my next part I was planning on adding two more people like Catherine and Red but couldn't think of any sorry Hunk for putting it up like that but I thought it be simpler to have it up like that so eveyone could read him out get a good deal of his charecter and what comes with him if people don't want me to throw it up like that I won't and I apologize again if you hate me for it if you have any suggestion or another OC I need a catalyst for the next big enemey for the group something no one could excpect for the chapter after this so if you guys could I need three at least I need some type of group other than Alexs mom group to be big enemy it make the story move to fast if you could thank you.

Chapter 22: Controling your emotions

Everyone stares at the man who smiles at them Daze shakes his head "well it might be I just walked a little bit to the left" he says shaking his head "why are you actting so proper" Alex's ask him "I am proper thats why the time I had spent in this world made me like this" he said sighing dusting himself off "before you think about changing things it won't effect me I from a seprate timeline your reality isn't the same as mine" he says "whats so different about yours and mine" he ask "your the last and strongest line" he says "what do you mean " Alexs ask "most of our lines had extreme power but because of that were born to a different world than us we were born with a seprate gift that allowed us to exceed them". He walks as he talks to Alexs not explaining himself much as they walk into the building "we have the ability to define the world" "that means" He laughs "your a slow boy " Alexs shakes his head "to much stress no plans are pumping through my head" he says Daze smiles . The two continue there way down the hall "so do you still belive that love is a useless human emotion" he ask alexs he growls "I know your me you should know that answer ", the man simply sighs in response "you still don't realize that me and your future selfs are completly different I've asked him myself what happened but he gave me the same answer".

The two get to Alexs room he smiles at Alexs "so do you like the play I put out there" he asked him "you mean with Rameriz don't you " he asked "yes " he said "the weapons you gave him gave him the power to regenerate at a three second speed when his neck was about to get cracked it healed but when he thought he died he clench his fist cruching the branch in his hand". Alexs claps "I thought it was something like that" he says quietly "so then do you realize why the clock move so quickly" he asked "not a clue" he says "its those people outside you still need to finsh what you started with them " he lifts his hand there was no ring. "I got infected as well I know what it felt like" he says to alexs, Alex nods looking outside "you want to know what you need to do right" he asked "whats that" he ask "easy just do as the man said " he toss away alot of the words "you just need to take the 12 hearts, kill the six godly figures, and obtain the two books of Night and Day" he said "so being obvious the hearts are the girls and the six godly figures" he ask "you think they'd be the kings but no there just the guardians you'll need to fight them before your prepared to take the six".

He grins at Alexs "The truth about the six is there names themself we have the two trickers the two who resmble hope in the world and the darkness inside and then the two creators " he looks at alexs who sighs. He stands up and looks out the mirror "me myself" he starts" "would go after the gods I know" Daze says "get the annoying mess out of the way and deal with the other problem with ease" Alexs nods. I don't think he lying alexs thinks to himself "but still to belive everything he says be stupid still he does have alot of my features I guess its fine to trust him, alexs nods "so being honest tell me what I got to do with the girls " he says "simple the one with one of the twelve hearts you take them away" he says "thats murder" Alexs says Daze laughs "not like that love and bullshit" he says "but I'm bad with romance" he says "so become someone who isn't" he says Alexs looks at him confused, how do I become someone who isn't bad with that Alexs thinks to himself. Daze laugh at his expression "you've done it once and don't worry I know the fingers that change you to what", he grabs Alexs hand and pulls off the ring putting it on another finger "don't worry kid you've got someone like this inside you you'll be fine" he says with a smile as Alexs feels himself fall to sleep.

"When do you think they'll be done talking " Cupa ask Red sighs "I don't know but I know a distant Uncle of ours is coming by" she said Catherine smiled "more from my side considering Reds an alchemist and I'm a witch" she said sighing "yeah your friends coming by to huh" she said she nods "yeah both of them might be here today or tomorrow but they might be able to help thats why I called them both here" "who the girl Med" "what type of name is" "it was short for medicine she thought it was clever" "ok what about your uncle " "radagast " "is he a witch like you" Olivia ask "no he be called a warlock" Chaterine said "shouldn't that be obvious" Ice growled at Olivia who laughed "sorry I thought about it after I said it" the group sighed laughing a little. Alexs comes out walking forward he walks towards them "oh hey alexs we were just thinking about" Olivia's stop by Alexs he grabs her bringing her into a deep kiss "sorry even though I was enjoying what you were saying your lips called alot faster than you did" he says smiling. The group stares at alexs as he stretches "so hows rameriz" he ask looking at charollete who gets a chill by the way he looks at him "he's fine just stay away from him" she says he grins "come on I can show you me and reds special treatments". Red turns brighter than her names implies smacking him "shut up idiot" he smiles grabing her hand as she goes to smack him again "come on I need it still if you could" he said leanning forward "oh alexs" Rameriz shakes his head he feels his arms and legs there better than before.

Alexs grins at him "my how are we today" he says forgetting what he had been doing a moment ago smiling at his friend "pretty good considering I die" he said Alexs chuckles "well I need to take my daily medicine if you don't mind I'll speak with you shortly " he grabs red and pulls her close "if you don't want me to tell me doing something by force isn't my style" he says with a smile. She growls "your a fucking idiot if you think" he kisses her then stops pulling back "hmm shouldn't go in deep yet tell me do you still use the medicine " he ask she nods "perfect" he goes in for a deep kiss "oh I see Alex's Lust is playing its key" Daze says "well question the man after Alexs announces what he needs from you guy's" he says he smack alexs on the back of the head and he lets go of red "don't explore someones mouth like that without there permission" she yells at him he smiles "if you hated me for it your tounge wouldn't have been playing with mine the way it did your teeth would have bit down on it instead" he smiles she turns away from him he sighs "you guys are either to forceful or no fun at all" he says yawning he points his fingers at them "I'm going to have to take your hearts ladies if you got a problem we can always duke it out I know the laws here I can kick your parents ass and take you like that". He stops taking out a cup Blazette blushes "so we remember this huh" he walks over to a small pound "the water here is amazingly clean " he says taking some and walking over to here "I'd rather we all get to be better aquainted with each other so I'd like us to go on dates " he says handing blazette the cup "same deal as last time if you don't mind" he says she nods.

He turns back to them "I want to know who wants to or not I will make it so no one knows if you said yes or no" he lifts a hat and sets it on a table daze had brought out "if you don't want to go put a slip of paper with no and your name if you will write yes and your name" he says he looks at rameriz tossing him a pice of paper "you to" he says "like hell" Web jumps in front of Rameriz with a knife aimed at Alexs Skull lifted her bow and Jenny made her arm into a blade Alexs nods "I don't belive in fighting girls sorry policy but" all the sudden the three girls fell "I don't mind doing that" he said "what the helled he do" web said not able to get up "I just relaxed your bodys " he said grabbing the cup from blazette "I guess I'm lucky" he said lifting the cup over Olivia who fell to the ground like the three girls "that the wind knock the chemicals at you three" "besides I ment a double date so he can come with me and help me decide where to go were brothers" he said laughing "ah so thats what you meant" Rameriz said putting the paper in the hat "I'll see you later than I'm gonna bring them to the infirmary" he said picking them up "here I'll help" daze said walking over "so if you could decide please" he said.

The group drop papers in even the girls he didn't know put papers in Elizabeth thought it was fun so she put one in as well "but when you come back to normal can you tell alexs I need to talk to him" she said he smiles and picks up the hat checking them out "alright then I'll meet up with you guy's later first I got to take care of fighting first" he looks at the kings "we need to fight here and now" he says "really you think you can still take us" the man says sighing "me no but " he takes the ring off and puts in on another finger "him I think he has a good chance" Alexs falls back for a second catching himself a few inches from the ground he grins laughing sadsticly "man its been awhile and look" he says kicking up the sword "it looks like I got some new toys" he looks at the kings "so I get to fight you guy's" he says grinning "what a amazing feeling the power you guys have man its gonna be fun crushing it to the ground" , the kings growl at him "find then lets exchange names " one man says "Collin King of the creepers and demolition expert" he waves at him "Stone king of the Iron golems and fighting expert" he nods "End King of the endermen and lord of the end of the world" she takes a bow "Night King of the Zombies and destuctive expert" she growls at him "Prime King of the pig men and Sword expert" he takes a bow "Enternal Queen of the spider and cave spiders and Trap expert" "we have ours remember Prime we share ours if he wants it he takes it from the thre of us" the silver haired man said a man with red fire like hair behind him "your right sorry" he says "Quake King of the Ghast destructive fire expert" he nods "Flames King of the Blaze spreading fire expert" he waves happily "we help with the zombies like the other undead" a man says another behind him "sorry I forgot we both defend that one" Night says with a laugh "Bone King of the Skeletons and bow expert" he takes a bow "Wilt king of the withers and posion expert" he says "funny" Enternal says "what your the trap expert but the toxcins I use kill faster than yours and have more effects" Wilt says "none of the other kings bother with this right" Alexs ask? The group looks and him and nods.

Alex grins laughing "nice then its my turn Cross Murder of the world and Sadistic prince" he takes a bow being sarcastic and then lifts "if were done I'd like to suggest something before we begin I always say it twice so heres the first time" he says "if you give up now I'll only break two of your bones" he says "like we give a damn we're goanna take you down quick kid" Cross grins "off course you are but I don't want to destoy this place so if you could" he says End sighs walking forward she snaps her fingers and a portal appears "we can fight here then" she says he nods jumping in "that was a dirty trick end" Collin says "yeah but he's fine with it so are we lets go" she says walking through "should we go" Andr ask one of them "no you guy's stay here" Quake says "alright" the rest of them walk through "you think he'll win" Accalia ask "I'm not sure what do you think kira" they look around "kira wait don't jump" they stop she jumps through without hesitaion "wait Alexs I'm comming" Elizabeth jumps through "damn we got to go help" Charollete says the group goes to run in but the portal closes "what the hell why'd it close Daze" Red turns to see Daze stadning there his hand up a small blue glow comming off it. He puts his hand down and smiles "trust me the only way he'll get stronger is like this" he says "but right now he's cross" Stella says "and your point how do you know he won't change to alexs" Daze says smiling "and even if its just cross Alexs will memorize the movements Cross made just like last time".

Cross flys through the portal looking back he sees them they fire past him except for two who don't seem to get the concept "Alexs" they both yell Cross laughs "to bad its not" he stops the portal opens to a dark looking world they go flying through the air for another moment then start falling "damn " he grabs Elizabeth ramming himself into a a large hill he slides down holding her bridal style "don't let go bitch" he screams lifting the gun at the up wall "Alexs" Kira is flying next to him "I've got this don't ruin the fun or I'll aim at you" he says firing the bullets at the wall making a large hole in it "so my power did increase" he says grining "then lets try this" he lifts his hand a black flame in it he throws it and the wall blows up he laughs as he continues to slide "Alexs theres a gap" Elizabeth yells he howls "then the fun begins" he kicks of the hill side flying for a moment through the air "were not gonna make it" she yells cross growls throwing elizabeth across and aiming his hand forward he drops into the abyss where no one can see him.

Kira lands next to Elizabeth who is starring at where he droped "is he" she ask Kira shakes her head "I don't see his flames" she says an explosion behind them they look back a large hole in the ground a hand comes up and he crawls his way back up. He stands up dusting himself off "dammit I wish you weren't so fucking fat" he says looking around monsters and people alike stared at them all standing on the land away from this area "this is the penical of the world the end and the begining " End walks forward giving her speach "Here the kings show true strength" she says wings growing on her back "we can tranform to our primal states if we want to" she says "that means nothing to me" he says aiming the gun at her. He smiles "when were done I'll make sure this gun had a good little taste of all of you along with the other toys I have" he says grining "then lets begin" she says purple fire appearing everywhere she smiles at him "I hope your ready to die" she says with a small smile on her face.

Hi guys thats it for this one if your still reading thank you if you skip and started with this one welcome if you have any thing you want to tell me review or PM me if you have a suggestion or an OC which for the time being I'm in dire need for this one tell me if I need to give detail on what I need for the charecter

Name last name is optional

Mob or race

Powers

Apperace

Personality

Background is optional

and weapon if they use one

Thanks its a help and lets me post faster and again thank you for your help and support

Yarbad and Catherine sit there watching "I didn't think that would happen" Catherine says "yeah I knew you'd be surprise thats been the idea behind it form the begining so its ok you didn't realize what you were up against" he says with a grin "but it was close" she said "not even it might have seem it but that was because thats not the full form of what we were looking at he look the same right" he says "what do you mean" "if I said anything else it could give alot of things away" he says with a grin extending out his hand she growls "fine take the script back" she says yarbad grabs it taking out a pencil and erasing the added on things and writing back some things he relaxs "now its mine again" he says snaping everyone appears "this time were having a goodbye properly" he says they look at him he grows larger his eyes burning with fire "and if you ever do that again I'll do something to you guy's you that would be ten times worst than being with ellie" ellie chuckles "do you got it" they nod there heads "good now three two one" "goodbye".


	23. Chapter 23

Hey there guys I know this was a fst update but I was thinking about introducing one of the evil guys I still need two more and if anyone has someone like an opposite to Rameriz I need someone like that a rival or something on the bad side there like him at the same time there not Vat's ok but I think those two might over do it in another fight so tell me if its for the evil guy or the rival on the evil side thank you.

Chapter 23

Cross pushes Elizaeth out of the way of the flames lifting his hands black flames appeared blocking hers "good but try this " she lifts her hand "dragon wrath" she throws a giant fire ball at Cross it grows larger landing on the ground it looks at him changing form into a giant monster roaring at him he grins lifting the katana running forward Stone jumps from where he was slaming his fist into the ground it cracks open firing at Cross when it reaches him a pilliar fires from the ground slaming itself into his gut he goes flying slaming into one of the towers. He grins lifting his hand "my turn" he vanishes appearing behind stone he kicks him across the head slaming him into the ground he lands grabbing stones leg and spinning him throwing him at the monster who gets knock back "don't get cocky" Prime says swing his two swords at him Cross lifts the revolver blocking one of the swords moving his waist back he manages to doge the other one. Prime smiles "your pretty good kid" "I know I am" he fires the gun Prime leans his head back doging it Cross lets go of his sword lifting his arm he punches Prime in the throat the king gags falling backwards "well well well that was fun" Cross aims the gun at him catching his sword "not yet" Quake smacks Cross with a fire bomb he goes fliping through the air catching himself with his flames.

Quake looks at Prime "don't be reckless even if he's human he's proven he much more capable of taking one of us on in a fight " he says Flame runs over along with Collin "the others are ready we have a plan " Collin says to them they nod looking at Cross who firing towards them he lands slashing at Quake who doges his hand cover in flames he punches Cross dunks tripping him Flame jumps over Quake lifting his foot and kicking at cross he doges but Prime runs from behind slashing cutting up his back he falls to a knee not moving quick enough he isn't able to doge collin who throws an explosive at him causing him to skid across the ground burnt up "Kira you got to help him" Elizabeth says "I can't Cross isn't like alexs he'll kll me if I get close" she says, Elizabeth sighs looking at the fight Cross stumbles onto his feet his arm and some of his sides missing he girns laughing sadisticly "oh man I bet you thought you killed me huh" he says walking forward "to bad your wrong" he says his eyes changing becoming red again he lifts the sword spining it on his hand he stabs it inside of him "Kira come here" he yells she nods firing toward him right when she gets close fire erupts from Cross chest he falls backwards not moving .

The group of kings stare at him "that wasn't as intresting as I thought it be" End says sighing "you excpected to much from a human" Prime says putting his blades away "what are you doing" Stone ask him "what do you mean" he ask stone "take them back out End didn't say the fight was over if she thought it was done we would have been transported back by now" , Prime thinks about it "so he's still moving but he bursted into flames" he said "were kings somethign like this is key" he says Cross laughs from the ground standing up black flame enveloping his arm and blade he grins "I told you we play with all my toys didn't eye" he says the black flames covered the ground around him he shakes the flames off his arm his hand larger than befmroe made of a red type liquid that hardens itself becoming claws he picks up the sword thats become larger than before the blade one sidded with jagged teeth on one side and wider than before he stands up his cloths repair themself and his wounds slowly close "I'm a murder we don't die we kill" he says charging forward.

Cross slams into collin using him like a board to slide he lifts the gun firing it into him a couple times before slaming him into one of the towers Prime runs over swinging his sword but a hand made of fire shots from Crosses back he turns around "I'm sorry to tell you this but you were to loud now then lets play catch" the arm pulls back and throws Prime across the area he turns back to Collin he grins at Cross as he starts to glow "you fucking bastard" Cross says grinning Collin blows up making him flt through the air he looks Back stone and Night are standing there they both kick him in the back making a cracking sounds as they connect Cross winches flying higher up "Now Quake Flame End" the three jump through the air lifting there hands they throw three giant balls of fire at him they explode on contact making him fly towards the ground before he connects Bone aims his bow firing four shots each connecting to one of his limbs he gets connected to one of the towers web firing out of no where wrapping him up Prime fires forward slamming both his swords into Cross stomach he gasp Wilt lifts his hand a black fogs appear Cross is starangled by black hands the fog clears and his head bobs in the wind.

The kings are panting "damn that kid was a fucking monster" Bone says panting Collin chuckles "but so are we" he says "he's on a differet level " they say "Alexs" Elizabeth starts running towards him but two men in suits and purple eyes stop her "sorry but until the battles been decided we can't let you get close to him were sorry" one of them says Elizabeth falls to her knees "but I need to help him he needs me right now" she says she starts crying "look were sorry but we can't let you go near him" the other one says she nods standing up "wake up" she says quietly the kings look over seeing the girl "maybe we should apologize" Enternal says "you feel sorry for the girl then" Prime says "she lost a friend" Stone says "wake up" a small chime "I said WAKE UP" a chuckle the kings look back Cross isn't moving but kira appears and his arm and blade become normal "Elizabeth you can stop now" Kira says flying over to her "but Alexs" she said another small chuckle. In reality things shake our idea of it everything seems to want to break down you look at it from a new light and it turns into lies tell me boy do you see the lies or the truth Alexs opens his eyes he floating in darkness "I want to know" it says to him giant demonic eyes stare at him Alex feels his body everything acks did he lose.

The creature sighs "tell me do you see the lies or the truth" Alexs shakes his head "only the nightmares I get from reality" the monster chuckles "you'll be mine soon" it says "it doesn't matter if you lose your humanity anymore your close to being a monster anyways look" Alexs looks at his arm claws he thinks to himself to tired to care though "your closer than you think to the beast" he says "but thats not what you really are your a carrier your a demon from the begining your a faild sience project your someones toy to play with your a murder a savior a lover but hidden behind all that hidden behind all the big pictures your nothing" Alex eyes open wide. The thing chuckles "so you do remember no matter where you went you where labled as nothing you were a sad boy said to be ill the parents of the kids at your school taught the kids that you were a carrier you were beatened then ignored then your mother made you into a test subject and you became a sience project but because of that your mother made sure to get rid of anythign that make you change suddenly add some unknowns to her experiment you could say, she had anyone who picked on or messed with you vanish you soon became known as a demon someone who made people vanish then there was the fire you save your cousin and mother from that in the future demed as a savior but tracking before you forgot your horrible past you were given a killers mind you slaughter the entire lab your mother was so proud calling you her little murder after all the shock test you were given to that girl, oh that girl corrupted your heart even more breaking your actual being turning you into her play thing but before all that and even with all that happening you were just nothing".

The creature chuckles Alexs eyes start to become void "I'll let you experience the darkness I don't seak to please your mother or become someones play thing I'll make sure your treated with the respect you deserve" it chuckles "well have everything just reach out" it says Alex doesn't move for a second all his friends his family he couldn't do this but. Alex stops thinking chuckling "my reality was lies my truth were corrupt and the nightmares haunt my being I'll let that darkness envelope someone else this once" he reaches out and a three tupes firing into his arm firing a black liquid inside of him he clenches his teeth feeling a burnning sensation he yells out the mark fires across his body consuming him chains shot onto his arms "now I'll show you what power is" it says to him the figure nods at the creature and they go back into reality.

A black liquid fires from Alexs mouth the kings jump back watching as it fall over his body Alexs falls from where he is consuming the things holding him he stands up his shadow outstretching a giant beast forming from it a giant hand shoots from it as it pushes the shadow apart another hand comes outthe creature pulls itself the rest of the way out "what the hell is that thing" Night says "don't know but we can beat it" End says transforming into the ender dragon a little smaller than the other monster who was towering over them and the size of a large mall. "Ahh End we meet again" the dragon stands it ground in front of the beast the others walk forward in front of it Alexs lifts his hands "Let me show you the nightmares in your hearts" Alexs shadow fires at them Bone gets grabed being slamed into the ground repeatly Prime runs over cutting the shadow Alexs lifts his hand the chain firing at Prime before he can deflect it the chain pirces through him he falls to the ground being drag by Alexs toward him once he gets close alexs brings back his fist and slams it into Primes stomcach it fires through him and Prime stumbles back falling off the edge "I got it" Flame says jumping down after him End bites into the creature it roara in pain a spike shotting out off it pircing the dragons chest she roars out in pain but rips it out with her claws .

Night charges alexs going to punch he grabs her fist she lifts her other one going to punch but a shadow grabs her hand pulling her back Alexs tugs on the other side for a moment nothing happens then Rip one side fire towards Alexs the other twoards the shadow the two drop nights body End breath fire at Alexs shadows fire up grabing the flames and holding them ther Alexs still covered in shadows looks at the towers "I'm going to destroy these" he jumps into the air the creature flying up Alexs lifts his hand a giant sytche appears made out of the shadows he lifts it back slashing the orbs on top of the towers blow up he lands on the ground looking at end. End growls falling to the ground turning back into her other form she pants "damn bastard its hard to keep that form without those" she says Alex lifts his hand slaming it into the ground the remaining moving kings jump into the air but as they do spikes come out of the ground Stabing into Stone and Quake the two are held there as the spike increase become larger than they fire down the two fall to the ground.

Kira is staring shock at whats going on "we got to stop him" she says Elizabeth nods the Kira grabs Elizabeth hands flying toward him "Alexs" Eilzabeth yells as the two land "what the hell are you doing get away from him "Collin yells "End can you make a portal we need to get Quake and Stone to a hospital I'm sure Night can pull herself togehter if we connect her but we need to get away from this" she says "Alexs we need you to stop " he doesn't say anything "alexs we need you to" Kira grabs Eizabeth pulling her out of the way of Alexs chain "I don't care anymore Eilizabeth I don't need humanity it turn me away so I'll burn it down along with this world" he says "no thats not how alexs thinks" Eizabeth says "Master you need to wake up" she said "why bother reality is corrupt and boring" he says "why" he stops "what " he ask turning towards Eizabeth who starts walking towards him witha happy go lucky smile "why is it so bad " she asked "your here it makes my day and so many other people happy" she said "thats a lie they would have killed me if they'd known I was human" he says to them. Elizabeth only cuckles "but they didn't while you were gone they told all the amazing things you did from beating Blazette and Ice in that race with K I heard how you took down an entire group of thirty men by yourself I heard how you help Rameriz and Charollete with the marraige problem they had, Red told me how you risk your life to come for her Andr told me you been sincere and nice to her this entire time along with everyone else I know how you beat Cerberus in your mind when he had an advantage I know about how you saved the wolf from corruption, I heard about your bar brawl I even heard about you becoming like a brother to Rameriz."

She smiles at him extending her hand "don't forget before you even had slight power you saved me from that bus with your own life on the line you might not be perfect but your the most heroic I've seen" he doesn't move doesn't say anything the creature sighs "I guess this ends our little tiral run I'll let you try it three more times after that your stuck like that forever" the creature falls back into the shadow slowly the shadows fall off him and go back into his shado he falls to his knees his eyes red "were you crying while I was talking" she ask picking up the ring that fell he nods taking it and putting it on his finger "yeah sorry I know its doesn't match my charecter but" he wipes his face and smiles "I'm sorry" he says I felt alone again old wounds opening up to fast clouded my judgement I couldn't even face her Kira sits next to him "its ok master your back to normal the black flames gone" she said he nods standing up the portals open and the kings are staring at him "we won't go back on our deal but we want you to train with us to control yourself better if your friends weren't here I'd be worried about what you might do to us" Collin says "were lucky I guess" End growls "yeah I guess we are" Collin laughs "here" he hands him something "these are what you wanted right" he look at the shards "don't connect them even if your strong your not strong enough to face it" he sats Alexs nods putting them in seprate pockes "man are they goanna want to hear this one huh " Collin says laughing "just be happy he didn't get us" Flame says holding up bone and Prime "yeah lets get back theres no point in staying here anymore" the group nods and walk through the portal "what do you think " a man ask in a cloak the older man sighs "he's an intresting one he might be an assest to us but we need to get him alone" he says "yes sir well have an agent watch him" the man nods snaping his finger a portal appears "then lets move I hate the air here and these corpes don't smell well either" he looks down at the men in suits laying dead "yes sir" they walk through with the leader smiling to himself.

Thats it for this one still need two more so if you got a OC tell me if you have a suggestion or a OC tell me and I'll add them in or change something to make it more appealing thank you and goodbye.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys sorry it took so long for me to post this I thought about it for a long time and didn't realize if I didn't mess or tweak with the Reviews I get then they'll post themself anyways I decided on some things and thought it be best to jump on track with some objective but have fun to I also think its time to up the bounty on the protaganist I feel like I made him alot more sheltered than he should be so I'm gonna have something special for him to break out of his shell then things well I don't like spoilers so I'm just gonna start. If you have an OC or a suggestion tell me and I'll add them in or change something to make it more appealing.

Chapter 24

No one ask him what happened just watch as their parents went to the medical wing "how did he manage to win" Olivia ask confused Alex looks at them the sighs "Olivia do you think you can make anything else for me "he ask she thinks about it "yeah I can but I need some materials" he nods "ok we can go pick those up together than" Alex yawns leaning against the building "I'm goanna go to sleep alright" he says closing his eyes "huh he's never acted like this before" Elizabeth says confused he usually too serious to even try to sleep "really he's always acting like this around us " Cupa says Elizabeth looks at him he somehow manage to sleep arch like that. She looks at them "since he's asleep do you guys want to do something "she ask them "sure I'm bored of this place anyways" Red says Catherine sighs following behind "I guess I can go along" Andr says "same here girl time it's the time to burn it up" Blazette yells out "I'm goanna check on Rameriz "Charollete says walking off.

The group heads for the village nearby "so how long has Rameriz been gone in your world" red ask Elisabeth lowers her head "when the day he died was terrible his body went flying through a window when they went to get it he was gone I thought someone had taken the body and believe that till I came here " she said "how you get here" Stella ask , "the man on the roof and Alex mother grabbed me while I was walking down the street and they had me chained up and cloak after we came here but to realize you've got yourself in a place like this it's kind of amazing" she says with a smile. "So when Alex first came here how he was" she asks Cupa smiled "he was panicking "she says laughing "I met him after he was picked up by a stranger and drop off at Catherine's clinic". Catherine sighs "I've never met a man who couldn't take a little pain but he was whining so much".

"So what about friends in your world "Ice ask "what do you mean" they were sitting in from of a dinner drinking some tea "well were Alex's friends here does he have any back in your world" Elizabeth sighed shaking her head "he got in fights with the people around him especially because of me" she looks down then smiles . "He never gives up on helping people though "she says "yeah he heard people had been attacking me and told me to stick close" Cupa says

a small smile on her face "he got me an Ice to stop fighting we've become good friends" Blazette says smiling at Ice who growled "don't just grab me" she says angry.

Stella smiles "he told me that I could decide my own fate and save me from some guys who plan to use me as an experiment" she said "he's the first person not to run in fear of me" Andr said Elizabeth gape at them then sighed "he's always had done things like that I'd like to hear the rest but I think you guy's should hear something about Alex's that cause him to hate love" she said the group nods waiting for her to start "I'm beating you think it's something stupid like a bad date or his own policy he made up by himself" she said . The group thinks and pawns over it then nods "you're wrong about that when me and Alex's were younger he fell in love for the first time in his life as far as I know"

Flashback

The boy falls to the ground groaning next to his friends a boy and girl stand in front of them the girl is bleeding from a cut on her leg and the boy's bruise up the boy grabs the other boy who fell "Richard I told you to leave Elizabeth alone you and your fucking friends should it get it through your heads" he push the boy away who try keeping himself from shaking after they fought " I'd figure as much from the monster your wrong though just because we ask her something doesn't mean were bad" he says "pushing her to the ground is bad in my books" he growls Richard chuckles "So you enjoy being in charge like this huh" Alex's stop moving freezing up "you enjoy hurting people like that" Alex's start shaking.

Richard smiles at him "I knew it he's nothing but the monster everyone always calls him "the others on the ground get up and start laughing with Richard Alex's face darkens Elizabeth looks seeing a tears strolling down his face she went to say something but something connected with Richards head making him fall back "shit its" "you bet your smart ass it is" she holds her foot down on him "next time I'm flying in with more than just a kick asshole" Alex's turns away wiping his face "I didn't need your help Julia " he says she laughs "so you remember my name then" she says looking at him "sorry I took so long partner " Alex's growls turning around "I told you were not partners" his face was red and his eyes still had a few tears in them Julia laughed walking forward "you're as stubborn as last time" she said leaning forward he backs away from her.

Richard growls "the dragon and the monster you two make a perfect couple "Julia turned around "don't we but "she kicks him across the head again "don't call me a fucking dragon" she roars the group jumps back from her " why the hell are you helping him anyways" Jacob yells she sighs "because me and him" Alex's steps forward "because were partners" he says "so you're willing to call me it now " he nods she smiles "alright then that's why because where partners" she said the boys growl "come on lets go somewhere else 'd rather not fight two freaks at once" he stops and smiles "well one freak right Alex's" Alex's turns his head away lifting his hood and walking Elizabeth turns around stopping "thank you for your help" she says to Julia who nods then gives her a thumbs up jogging off another direction.

Flashback pause

"I thought alexs was acting weird but he wouldn't tell me anything I knew that the two had met before but afterwards Alex's had came home bloody and beaten I thought he was mug but he said he had a talk with Julia" she smiled thinking about it. Ice sighs "so he didn't want anyone to know he lost so he made sure no one heard about it pathetic like always" Elizabeth shook her head "Julia told me herself that whatever they did he won" she said "she didn't just tell you that she was fighting with him" Red ask even catherine found intrest "no she told me she and him did something but never what" she nods "moving on with the story it was at least a month after Richard Jacob Jack and Mike had decided to mess with Alex's and Julia" "wait before you continue" Cupa said "yes" Elizabeth ask, Cupa coughs "why was Julia called a dragon" she said "well her title was the rose dragon" she said "she was beautiful athletic smart she just had a anger issue with her dad being a personal trainer and martial art instructor she never didn't have a edge in a fight but when she smack you with a kick across the head or yelled at you alot of people said it hurt like burns". Blazette laughed "I didn't know another Blaze was in the human world" Eilzabeth chuckled "no of course not she was human but moving on with the story".

Continue Flashback

"Get back here bastards" Alexs slamed agaisnt a locker running to fast running after them again they had taken his and Julia's food and ran outside with it "hey hey look" one of them says pointing to a pole Alexs stops Elizabeth was tied to a pole food covered her she was crying Alex's growls turning towards them richard was already outside the gates "meet me at the old appartment building you know the place the one Julia's parents own" he says running off with the others. Alex's stood there trembling with anger "Alex's just calmed down we can go help Julia " he nods turning towards her "you remember what I said to you" he ask Julia she doesn't respond for a second then nods "well I'll do the same for her" he says she smiles "you already do that" he unties her she hugs him crying "but now I won't let anyone get away with it" he says "good then were going to the building " he shakes his head "we can't its some stupid thing they set up to trick us". She growls "what do you mean we can't let them get away with this" he looks at her "and we won't but I want to get my cousin home so she can wash up and then I can kill the people who did this to her" he says snarling back at her. She turns away "fine then I'll deal with them myself" she says running off "dammit" he says turning towards her "I'm coming theres water there I can wash this off me then help you calm her down" he nods and the two run.

When they arrive theres already yelling from the building "what's going on in there" Alex's walking inside seeing a boy walk out "hey" he says the boy looks over "what's going on" the boy smiles "Experiment 307" he says Alex's freezes "you should know what's happening " he says turning away and walking "we have to hurry" Alex's says Elizabeth nods and the two run into the building.

Sorry if this is short and if you dislike I thought about it I need to explain or go into depth about Alex's and Elizabeth past while Alex's still had some of his humanity and memories of his past and while he considered loving people an option I'm going to post the next one soon so read if you like if you like this one review and if you have any suggestions or OC I don't need them as much now but still helpful tell me and I'll add them in thank you and next time were going back with the others finishing the game goodbye.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry this took so long I've been having writers block couldn't come up with anything don't worry it doesn't happen alot so it should be fine things will match the style of writing and calm down stay at a normal place so here it is

Chapter 25

I open my eyes "what where am I" the world is lush and green "what I remember is walking to school and then I" I shake my head what's going on here " "that's easy" someone says I scream jumping back "who are you" I yell they smile "I'm the one who summoned you here" they say "what's your name" I asked "my name isn't important but you can say I dictate this world" the man says "what did you summon me for" I asked "well I need your help you see a group of people have entered my domain without me knowing and plan to rip apart this world" "what does this have to do with me" I ask "easy you have the capability to save this world so I called you here" he smiles "what's your name I freeze what is my name" I say quietly he sighs walking forward "well just postpone on names then ok" I nod he smiles lifting his hand he hands me a backpack "use this to store your things there's a map inside follow it and it will guide you to the people who can save this world " I nod turning around and walking down the path.

I wonder if Ethan's fine he seemed worried about me this morning for some odd reason" I say quietly "mistress" I stop looking around "huh who's there" I look a small red flame was floating next to me "who the hell are you" I scream hiding behind a wall "mistress please calm down" it turns into a man wearing a black suit "I want you to understand I'm only here to help you" he says I nod he smiles "then as you were mistress" he says turning back into a flame and floating on my shoulder I nod and continue walking down the path.

"Excuse me can you tell me your name" I say to the flame a chuckle he fires from my shoulder turning back into a boy he dust himself of taking a bow "sorry my name is Chris " he says "oh ok" Chris "what about you mistress it's been along time my memory of names have seem to lose me I cannot bring myself to remember you" I nod "I don't remember my name either Chris " I sigh he smiles "its fine don't stress yourself to remember" I nod at him and continue to walk.

"Mistress do you think we should take a break" he ask after we'd been walking for a while "um I guess it's fine but where should we sleep" I ask "easy" he says "we collect wood by punching trees then we can make a" I stop him "what did you say punching tress" he nods walking over he punches the tree and a small block appears of it the tree's still standing to "that's amazing let me try" I walk over to one of the trees punching it doesn't break I feel a crack in my hand I fall to the ground rolling crying he starts laughing "sorry mistress its just funny" he says walking over and grabbing my hand he lifts his free hand and waves it over mine I feel a singe for a second then its gone I look the bruise is gone "I can heal things with my fire" he says with a smile I nod standing up "can you collect the wood now" he ask I nod punching it softly like he told me after a second the wood fell like his I grabbed lifting it high in triumph.

POV: Alex's

I open my eyes looking around a group of people are standing in front of me "what is it" I ask getting up "we want to know about Julia" Ice says I feel a sharp pain for a second "what did you just say" I say quietly rage building up "I said we want to know about" I slam my fist into the wall blood trickling from it I look at the ground standing straight "who told you that" I said shaking my head "no the only one who knows about her is Elizabeth its fine" I say to them "have I ever told you guy's I'm not officially a virgin" I said the group seems confused "the first time me and Julia met" I start breaking some dirt and setting it on the ground making some seats "was when I enter her and her groups space beat the crap out of some of them who try moving me she showed up and"

POV: Flashback

Alex sits on top of the trash looking down some of the kids are still out I wonder if I should call the ambulance or something he thinks look around "I don't even like trash why I take over this junkyard" he says quietly a figure runs into the junkyard tossing a pipe at Alex's who notices it in time to move "hey asshole you got a problem with me and my boys" the guy ask hood on and rip jeans "no I don't I was bored" Alex's says quietly the guy growls "get down here I'm the leader of there gang most people call me J" Alex's nods hopping down "most call me A" he says mockingly "don't be modest most call you monster" he says to Alex's with a smile he chuckles "well see about that in a second won't we " he says he nods the two run forward Alex's sends a kick J's way who dunks under punching him in the crotch Alex's falls to his knee's holding himself J grabs Alex's head bring his face to his knee. Alex's goes flying slamming to the ground a foot away from J who laughs "come on you got to be tougher than" before J finishes Alex's foots connects to the side of J's face he goes flying left J stands up after a second "what I thought you be tougher than that" he says back to J he chuckles "alright A you ask for this" J says running forward punching Alex goes to block it realizing to late J's punch fires back towards him J foot connects to Alex's leg knocking of his feet before alex's can block J fires a punch at alex face slamming it into the ground again.

Alex pushes J off him sending his own punches into him Alex lift J up then slams both his fist into his the back of his head while J's head goes down Alex brings up his knee slamming it into him J stumble backs shaking his head his hood falls off and Alex's stops fighting "what's the matter" she says shaking her hair out of the pony tail she had "afraid to fight me" she says he shakes his head getting back into his stance "so your alright with fighting me first time" she says smiling "Julia" she says "Alex's" he says calmly the two charge each other again the punches seem to explode from both sides neither of them stop for minutes then the two are stuck in a death grip holding knifes keeping them away from each other "your good at this" she says with a smile "I have my reasons" he says she nods kicking to knock him away he moves using his leg to kick out her other leg she falls and loses her knife it slides on the ground landing far of she growls looking up Alex already on top of her blade to her throat "why so threatening" she says smiling at him "what's with the change of attitude" he ask "your the first person to beat me in a fight and see what I look like" she said "what does that mean" he ask "there's been alot of people I've fought some stop fighting when they see I'm a girl the one's who didn't were lost any ways to close to the edge to care but your different you just saw me as a fighter nothing more nothing less " she lifts her hand to his face "if this is a ploy for me to release you I won't hesitate to " "you won you should realize that more than me" she says he moves the knife and she gets closer "you were two seconds away from winning back there" he says she nods, "of course I'm not the leader of this group for no reason " she says she continues to get closer "whatever" he starts to stand up but she wraps her arms around him before he can "where are you going " she ask.

POV: ?

The girls look at him with questioning eyes he chuckles taking some wood out making a table and start working "I know what it sounds like but I " before he can continue "damn I thought I was your first" Olivia says biting her lip Alex's head bobs down "don't remind me I'm going to continue if you don't mind .

POV: Flashback (things slowly progress here into a warning so warning)

She leans forward "we haven't finish this fight" Alex's eyes shine for a moment "interesting " he says "why wouldn't I be the winner" he says she lunges onto him smiling "we haven't figured out dominance yet" she said adding in with a smile "partner " "don't call me that" he says growling she smiles leaning forward "I want to ask you a favor" she says he gets more serious the junkyard is filled with silence "I want to know if you'll take me this world is unforgiving even if I'm on top of my life now I don't know how long that'll last so" he stops her sighing "if I do this you won't bother me ever again" he ask looking away she smiles nodding he stands up "then you've never done this" he ask she nods he sighs "I was hopping to save this but" he growls "fine I guess were both going to be new at this" he says "do you have protection" she ask he sighs "why the hell would I carry that around with me" he says with a growl she chuckles "I don't know a just in case scenario" she says "what about you ms uncertainty " he says mockingly again "actually" she says "for the love of god why would you carry something like that " he says "like I said before just incase" "don't I need to have a hard on to use this we won't even know if its big enough" "or small enough" she adds smugly "this isn't some thing to laugh at were being serious right" he says she nods he sighs "then lets figure this" she sits on his lap "what are you doing " she shrugs "I'm not sure but some of the older member's of my group were telling me ways to do this " she said grinding against him as if a bomb hit he falls flat "what the hell are you doing" he growls not looking she shrugs "I thought it might work" she says "I take back what I say I think it might be a good idea for you to see me as a woman" she says Alex nods "so is there anything you like" she ask.

Alex's shakes his head he live with his mother and hung around a girl all the time things happened not sexual things but he saw things he was use to it by now he didn't flinch or look away didn't even have a feeling when he was shown anything perverse or sexual so he didn't think anything would work but then as if his weapon heard him thinking of him he rose up "thats not going to be needed " he says looking away dumb ass thing why the fuck you stand up he growled she feels it "so it work" she said continuing to grind against him he shakes his head "for the love of god stop that I feel like the zippers going to rip this guy apart like a cheese grater" she nods moving a bit "so what should we do" he ask "we treat it like a battle" she says he nods and the two begin to wrestle he was pin to the ground he growls as he's envelope into a embrace with her kissing her back "if we fight are tongue's have to too" she says they start fighting for dominance like that 'fine then' he thinks flipping things over "if were playing like this let see if your sensitive anywhere he says unzipping her jacket "you don't where a shirt under your jacket" he says she shakes her head "what if I had ripped it off you " "it happens some times" she says he nods and starts kissing her body making her squirm a bit before he found a place that seem a little more sensitive making her moan "cold out side huh" he ask "why you say that" she ask confused "your perking up" he says she covers her top he chuckles "your an asshole " she roars the two go rolling again this time he's on bottom.

She smiles "it's my turn" she says she leans down kissing his neck he moves away "are you ticklish or something" she ask he growls "fuck off" she bites his neck he winch in pain flipping her and landing on top "lets see if these two like to have fun he says grabbing one and starting to suck on the other "thats...an old...trick" she growls between pants "come on your enjoying it" he says and continues playing she finds the strength to change things up "my turn " he chuckles "you can't mess with me" he says she smiles reaching down "I can't " she ask bringing her hand down towards Alex's

POV:?

"Actually I think you guys can guess it kind of went back and force going more intimate as we went along " he chuckles "why would you stop it was getting to the good part " Cupa says "I'm worried about you cupa you know that" alex says sighing "well anyways I just decided I tell you guy's how we meet like you ask didn't want to go into that much detail sorry to disappoint " he says with a chuckle "well then can you finish where elizabeth left of" blazette ask Alex's eyebrow raises "what she tell you" he ask taking out some other metals and using the tools to tinker and create the next thing "about the time Julia chased after those guys" he looks down his face darkens "that was the time I lost my thoughts on love " he says

POV: Flashback

Alex runs into the building Elizabeth a little bit behind him he hears screaming and banging from the floor above him "dammit" he growls running towards the stairs "wait up Alex's " elizabeth called a few steps behind him Alex runs into a hallway hearing voices coming from a room he try's opening the door but it won't budge "stand back" he yells to her she nods taking a few step back he charges forward slamming himself against the door breaking the lock the door swings open men in ropes look at him"are theses the other two you told us about" one man says Richard nods Alex looks around the room seeing Julia tied to a table "Alex they jump can you get me out of here" she says with a smile he nods walking forward "I don't think so" one of the men say Alex sends a punch his way the man move's firing a fist at alex it connects sending him flying back towards Elizabeth he stands up spiting out some of the blood he stumbles forward looking up at the man he lifts his fist again firing another punch at alex who manages to doge and knee the man in the gut then kicking in his leg the man falls down "I've seen enough" the man who seems to be the leader says Alex stop moving, "dammit why can't I move" he growls looking at the man he chuckles at the boy "I'm not doing anything I gave your mind the suggestion to give up and it did" he said with a chuckle "like I can take away your strength and your" Alex growls at him "shut up" he roars a large bang from behind the men they go flying a fire erupts tearing through the building.

The man growls "was this your doing" he yells at Alex's "dammit change of plans" he says snapping his fingers a small gap in the room appears "alright lets go" he says the men shuffle through it even richard and his friends "I'll remember you kid" he says snapping again Alex fall to the ground "I'd let you die here but that be no fun for me " he says laughing then vanishing like the others the gap vanishes "come on we got to help her" Alex says Elizabeth nods and they both run forward to untie the knots "come on we got to go" he says running forward he hears a scream behind him turning around the floor caved in the fire had spread down stairs seeming to consume everything around it he runs forward they both were losing there grip he grabs there arms "come we got to get you up " he says tugging he try's harder but can't lift them "dammit I can't" he says "come on you can do it " elizabeth says Julia chuckles looking at Alex's she smiles "remember what we saw back then" she ask he nods "after everything was over you ask me if I could would I save you from your life and I told you I would " he says trying again to pull them both up "I promise to get stronger and protect you and everyone else I cared about" she smiled "you did great" she said tears in her eyes "wait julia what do you mean we still need to get out of here" she shakes her head "no you already kept your promise to me" she said she looks at him in the eyes smiling the tears in her eyes made them shine "you already save me from becoming a monster you saved me from becoming trash I couldn't ask for more " she grins "maybe if I'd listen to you about being so hard headed this wouldn't have happened " he shakes his head "no...no DAMMIT I can save you two I promise I can get you guy's out of here" he yells tears rolling down his cheeks she chuckles "you already know how much you mean to me even if this is it I really thought we had a future together because I " she shakes her head "no thats to much I can't do that to you all I can say is" she smiles letting go "see ya later" he reaches out for her but she retracts her hand she's engulf in flames in seconds.

He sits there for a moment pulling Elizabeth up he's shaking "come on lets go" he says grabbing her hand and running out of the building the firemen are already there "we can't get inside the flames are to big" one of them screams Alex stops pushing elizabeth forward the front entrance caves in after she exits "Alex what are you doing" she screams to him he turns around "I'm sorry" he says smiling "I'll bring her back I promise" he says running back into the flames "no Alex's stop you'll die if you run back in " she screams the firemen pull her back seeing the boy "hey kid stop the fires to intense you'll burn up" one of them roar grabbing an ax's and chopping at the wood "come on men help me we need to get that kid out of here" he roars the men and women nod running towards the truck to grab their gear.

Alex looks around hearing a small humming "I know that humming" he says thinking about all the time she did that to go to sleep he runs through the hallways listening "Julia" he roars running through more of the burning rooms he looks hearing the humming coming from the room next to him he rips some cloth from his shirt running over to the door and opening it the fire explodes out of the room slamming him against the door he falls to the ground his vision a blur for a moment he stands up stumbling into the room the fire was gone in the room just black and gray a large stack of wood like a tower rose from the ground he hears the humming from the other side of it he walks over stopping his eyes widen a pice of sharp wood pierced through her she was dangling in the air her eye's move seeing him there a thin smile form on her face "Julia don't worry I can get you down" he says tears in his eyes he wipes his head shaking his head what am I going to do what am I going to do "I need to tell you what I was going to tell you up there" he looks at her "you need to leave" she says his eyes widen "what no I have to get you out of here" he says "why " she asked the blood dripped from the enlarge wound she move slowly down "because I think I love" she shakes her head "I know you do but I don't" he stops what he saying "what but the future you said" he starts "a lie even when I was going to die I wanted to toy with you now get out of here I'm sick and tired of looking at you" Alex falls to his knees what he thinks to himself he looks at her she's looking away but something was hitting him was it water blood what was this "I should have known better" he stands up "even so I have to save" people charge into the room grabbing him "wait stop she's right there help her your fire" he stops theses weren't the firemen looking for him these men where the problem solver they tossed him out of the room and locked it he slammed against it coughing the smoke was draining his lungs he couldn't get open the door.

The firemen charge through the building finding the boy curled in a ball unconscious on the ground the smoke filled his lungs and brought him to a harsh sleep his hand still clutch the door handle burns covered his body the firemen drag him out pulling him towards the ambulance his eyes open only a bit but he remembers something that brings tears to him even when no water seems to be remaining in his body as he was drag out of the room he could have sworn heard the words "I'm sorry" he starts to ball in the ambulance the entire time.

Flashback end

POV:?

Alex doesn't look up doesn't bother he grabs a bag and lifts it "my other self told me I could find three of the actual six in the Aether I won't be back for some time I think its time we split up" "what about the date thing" he smiles "postponed but if you said yes I'm expecting you there" he says "wait " olivia and red walk forward "were not princesses can we come with" he shakes his head "you shouldn't leave it to your brother for so long and red student probably causing havoc" he says Elizabeth walks forward "I don't think it'll be safe with me I talk with the mob kings they said you'll be fine here that the guards will protect you till I get back " he walks towards the river "he said if I follow this stream it'll take me to the place I need to be to get to the Aether maybe I'll meet a few new faces you never know I'm sure it'll be interesting to tell you guy's after I get back" he says setting the boat down in the water "you can't seriously think that you can walk away from us like this" he looks at them surprise Andr was the one to tell him he stands up "And why not" he shows the mark on his chest it had become larger "even with the ring and Reds treatments it gets worse I care about you guy's I don't want to kill you because of this I already know what will happen if I change the finger the rings on so I'll be back" he smiles tossing something to them "I snag this when I was my other self " he says they look its a picture of everyone together when he take this one of Ice thinks "come on this makes no sense if were this close we should " he shakes his head "there's other events here enjoy yourself I promise I'll be back before it ends" he says silence then Ice steps forward "your an idiot a coward but you keep your word" she says "we expect you back in a few weeks nothing less" he nods "come on Kira lets go" he says she nods changing into a fire ball and flying onto his shoulder he turns to the boat Rameriz and charollete who stand in front of him "I'd ask you to come but your big thing is charollete" he says with a smile extending his hand for a handshake he grabs it pulling him in for a hug Alex sighs "take care brother" he says Rameriz nods Alex turns to the boat walking on "I'll be back " he says waving to his friends.

After a few minutes and he could no longer see his friends he sighs with a smile "well you know how to make an exit" someone says he turns around looking a man stands up laughing "nice to meet you" he says "I just created these gloves if you don't want me to try them out on you tell me who you are" he smiles "of course my name is radagast at your service" he takes a bow then stands up "so kid where we goin" he growls "I'm dropping you off then I'm going to the Aether" he says in response "awe come on don't be like that" Radagast says with a smile "we men need to stick together " "don't let him get to ya kid" Alex looks around who said that he thinks to himself the person sighs "the person talking if your wondering is me bombnomicon or bomb for short" "I just call him bob makes thing simpler" Alex looks at the talking book who smiles "a pleasure " he says is the book taking a bow to he thinks "whatever lets just let you guys off and then we can be on our way " he says Radagast shrugs sitting down and humming Alex sighs and continue to stir the boat.

Rhats it for this one sorry if your confused if you got an OC tell me if you have any suggestion or just a comment Review and tell me what you think thank you.

Yarbad sighs looking at Alex who seems annoy "whats up " he ask "well were still stuck on the dare thing" he says "and theres the fact that everything that annoys me seems to come into this room " yarbad shrugs "why not dig down" he ask Alex nods starts minnning his way down "not in the house you'll fall in the cross cage" he yells alex falls through the floor looking around thousands of him stand in fron of him "um what the hell is this" Alex's ask yarbad sighs "those are the copies I made " he says "well look who it is " they all say in sync "this doesn't fell right" he says "thats because they all want to kill you" Alex sigh "oh thats what that is can we say goodbye before they do " "yeah lets do that three two one" "goodbye" they all say togther "still creepy" alex yells "I know" yarbad yells back to him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Okay from my understanding this is the way" I say to chris pointing to a large building after we had made camp we had set off to look for the next spot finding a large building "what is this place " I ask him he look at a sign that was in a weird language and told me what it said "it says the doctor is in" I look at him confused "if we go in well know" I say to him "you can barely pick up those swords you made" I look at the two stone swords "piece of cake" I say to him trying to lift them up he laughs looking away "fine then if you have a better suggestion tell me" he nods grabbing the two swords and tossing them "now here" he hands me two small swords bigger than daggers and most knifes but smaller than normal swords "what this" I ask "its just something I manage to make seeing as you could barely break a tree I'm guessing the normal sword be two much for you" I growl "no they weren't I said "you hit yourself with the bow string and sat there for two hours crying " "I was trying to make you feel better only a pro could do what I did" I say to him he nods "well then mistress shall we" I nod and we walk in.

The place is huge inside everything is greatly lit but no one's around other than people who look like they'd kill over in a matter of seconds "oh two more sick" I look forward a man walks over he's slim and tall wearing a large lab coat he got short brown hair and blue eyes he wears a pear of glasses and under his lab coat is a white shirt and he wears a black pair of pants with black loafers "are you a doctor" I ask he nods "more or less" he snaps his fingers and he wearing all black now "but when I'm not a doctor I'm a warlock" he smiles I nod at him he grabs me and spins me around taking a bow "although I'd love to play doctor with a cute girl such as yourself " he moves back suddenly I start falling back but I feel a warm hand on my back "oh my boyfriend " he ask looking at the sword that had almost chop his head off "no he's my friend" the doctor nods "well I still haven't introduce my self" he takes a bow "my name is Valentine Crosswell" he smiles "If you two need something tell me I'll be happy to help" I nod "we were told you have something for us a creator sent us" Valentine gets a serious look on his face.

He takes us aside and hand me something "you'll need this " he said it was a bracelet with random colors on it the bracelet was skin tight though funny because it didn't hurt or cut of the circulation "if you ever find yourself in a bad situation turn it to the right once" he says showing it with his watch I nod "I'll get my stuff" he says "what do you mean" I ask he smiled "I'll be helping you well meet up later but there's a town ahead go find my brother he'll be able to help you" he says I nod he points towards a town "only after you find out where my brother is are you supposed to open this up" he hands me a piece of paper "good luck" he says we start to walk out when someone bumps into me "ow what was that" I look a boy in a green hood green pants and shoes he had long orange hair as well he looks at me laughing "man you got me good" he says helping me up "oh sorry about that" he shakes his head "no you got me I didn't expect to get pranked in the hospital" he says with a smile "why are you here " "got in a fight with some people kicked my ass actually " he says with a smile "well if your leaving you can come with us" I say to him "really" he ask confused "yeah we don't need you coming back to this place all the time well part ways when we go opposite directions what do you say" he smiles "sure" he says walking next to us "so where to first" he ask "just incase we might be going the wrong direction" I show him the map "hmm yeah well be going in the same direction for a bit" he says with a larger smile "lets have fun" he says I nod smiling back.

POV :Alex's

"Three hundred million sixty nine thousand thirty four bottles of beer on the wall take one down pass around three hundred million sixty nine thousand thirty four bottles of beer" I regret taking him now I say quietly to myself looking at Radgast who was still singing to himself "if you don't mine please stop I really have a headache from princesses to kings I've not got any sleep" I say yawning "don't forget about your past" I nod there from what my understanding was two streams my normal life then my abnormal life that was when I played a game of life and death what they called chess I guess the girl name Ellie and my mother manipulated my mind not knowing this my father was murdered by some men she hired to kill him from other understandings I changed back but for only a short time and murdered everyone in my mother's lab ellie I have no idea about but my mother has been stricken by fear of me for a long time I'm guessing she got over it if she's now the ring leader of her new group also I understand that her agent did there job at Elizabeth parents apartment complex most had been torn down but a building remain the one me and elizabeth went into to save Julia her parents knew about this plan and even set as far as to have me and elizabeth killed in there by a cultist group who plan to sacrifice the three of us after someone blew up that plan serious term not metaphor her parents vanished I promise I'd fine Elizabeth parents and I'm still trying to.

I look around "thats the spot" I say to him "we can split up here" he sighs "kid this world's harsh" he said more serious "what do you mean" I ask he smiles grabbing my shoulders "you need people by your side or you go insane" he says I nod sighing "if you want to Radgast " he smiles "what about you bob" I ask he sighs "I wish you wouldn't call me that but your interesting kid well stick with you for awhile" he says I nod smiling "thanks guys" I say to them he gives me a nod sitting down "do we go through the cave or do we" he stops "kid dunk" he says before I can react something hits me wrapping around my neck I'm leaning over the edge I look its some kind of collar "radgast do you see them" I ask "no I don't " he says opening bob up "we got this kid just lay low " I stand up pulling out the gun looking around I look seeing someone I jump out of the boat kicking off it and pushing it into the cave "kid wait" I hear hi voice trailing of I land on the sand looking around arrows fire from every direction I try to move my body but I feel a static shock and I freeze up the arrows fire into me I sit there for a second all the sudden "ARRRRRRRRRAAAAH" I scream out it pain I burst into flames.

POV:?

Alex falls to the ground his body envelope in flames for a few more moments then the flames vanish he stands up panting "why it hurt so much it didn't hurt this much before" he says a chuckle from above people come out aiming there bows at him "there's a thirty second delay to each arrow so you'll feel the pain again in a couple of" "ARRRRRRRRAAAAH" he falls to a need trying to smack away the flames "like that " Alex lifts his hand going to change the shape to his blade but a sharper shock enters his body making him gag "sorry those powers are deemed inhumane and we don't need you to have those" the man says "why are you doing this" Alex growl behind the man Alex's mom steps out she smiles at me "hello dear " she says grabbing my face and forcing me into a kiss "awe you were so shy your my son give me a kiss" "fuck you " he manages to say before another bolt electricity went through his body "my oh my I don't like your tone young man" she says with a grin his eyes try to change but a higher shock went into him "oh looks like cross or any of your other friends can't come out and say hi to mommy" she smiles "I'm going to kill you" he yells at hers she smiles grabbing his gun "it look like it was made in this world " she said putting it in his bag then puts it on him she grabs his katana firing it into his chest he gags again "right now your just like any other human" she says smiling he stands up they lift there bows the man lifts his hand "fire" he brings it down and they all fire Alex's fly's back into the river slowly vanishing.

POV: Alex

I feel numb why I feel the fire ignite again but I can't react anymore everything is rocking back forth my minds tired and the air seem to leave my lips as soon as they try to enter I can feel a liquid pouring down my throat looking up I can make out the light of the sky I feel like I want to laugh for some reason 'sorry guys guess I'm not making it back anytime soon' I smile to myself I guess I can say hi to Julia and maybe dad I can watch over them maybe even be able to help in a way no I guess not Julia and dad were people with good hearts I'm going to sink and keep sinking till I vanish I chuckle I remember he had told me to write a note to them incase I didn't make it back I guess I failed just like all the other's in our line huh I feel the last of my conscious fighting the eternal sleep "why are you just sitting there" a voice scream in my head I look at them "I did my best right I can sleep" they shake there head "no you can't" they say "why not" I ask "because you still have a job to" the voice vanish the wall was gone I guess I can say this one last time to everyone anyone who hears my voice "goodbye".

and a shout out to Silver cannon 100th reviewer thanks


End file.
